I wanna change
by The Lonely Angel Chronicles
Summary: Pas de résumé pour cette fic, au risque de spoiler Donc pour en savoir plus, une tite lecture ! Les deux premiers chapitres suffiront à donner le ton ;D
1. Premiers pas à Suzuran 1ère partie

_**Fanfic Crows Zero n°2 : I wanna change**_

* * *

_Hé oui me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic (encore XD), une nouvelle fic sur l'univers de Crows Zero !  
__En réalité, je reprend l'une des premières idées de base que j'avais...  
Pour ma première fic je suis finalement partie sur autre chose, mais la première idée que j'avais eu alors est restée dans ma petite idée^^  
__Donc j'ai décidé de la mettre en application ! _

_Comme d'habitude, je ne prévois pas vraiment de plan à l'avance et l'histoire évoluera donc selon les moments où j'écris et les inspirations^^ _

_N'hésitez pas à commenter ! C'est toujours apprécié, surtout pour lors du début d'une nouvelle histoire^^ _

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Premiers pas à Suzuran (1ère partie)**_

* * *

Lycée de garçons Suzuran.  
Journée de rentrée des classes.

Lorsque Shin pénétra dans le lycée afin d'assister à la cérémonie d'ouverture, il était en retard comme à son habitude.

A peine avait-il passé la grille d'entrée et "contemplé" l'aspect de ce nouveau lieu dans lequel il allait passer la majeure partie de son temps cette année, qu'il croisa un premier élève. Celui-ci semblait plus âgé, sans doute un Terminal, des cheveux noirs en partie plaqués en arrière par une trop grosse dose de gel et en partie rasés sur les côtés. Il lui offrit un regard froid et déterminé en passant en face de lui. Son attitude était celle d'un gars qui devait indéniablement savoir se battre et qui était prêt à le faire pour un mot de travers.  
Ceci dit, dans ce bahut à la réputation sulfureuse, il ne fallait guère en attendre moins. Soit on s'imposait en prouvant sa force, soit on se laisser bouffer.  
Shin n'avait nullement l'intention de se laisser impressionner. Le mec poursuivit son chemin et Shin continua également dans une direction perpendiculaire le menant au gymnase où se déroulait la réunion de rentrée scolaire.

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit l'une des grandes portes, tous se retournèrent pour l'observer. Il était cependant assorti au reste de la foule, ayant revêtu l'uniforme noir du lycée qui valait aux élèves le doux surnom de "Corbeaux". Son gakuran, ainsi que la chemise rouge foncée qu'il portait en dessous, étaient un peu trop larges pour lui. Son pantalon, de coupe droite, retombait sur d'imposantes Doc Martens noires. Ses cheveux bruns, mi-longs étaient attachés en queue de cheval haute, et son visage était à moitié recouvert d'un masque noir.  
Shin regarda à son tour l'assemblée puis alla s'installer sur l'une des chaises libres situées au fond de la salle.

Le principal venait juste de terminer son discours d'introduction.  
Les lieux étaient plutôt bien remplis, ce qui ne surprit qu'à moitié Shin. Il faut dire que pour tout nouvel arrivant, cette journée était à ne pas manquer. Elle permettait de découvrir ceux qui allaient devenir de futurs adversaires. Car peu de temps après ce premier aperçu allait se jouer le "tournoi des nouveaux" qui déciderait du chef de chaque classe, puis du chef de toutes les 3e années.

Bien sûr, certains dans le lot n'étaient pas de taille pour cette lutte et finissaient en sous-fifre jusqu'à la fin de leur scolarité. Ce devait être le cas (comme ça l'est souvent) du représentant des nouveaux élèves, qui tentait à son tour de prendre la parole.  
Le fait est que même si ce bahut réunissait les pires délinquants de Tokyo (voir même du Japon), un accord tacite était établi entre profs et élèves délimitant certaines limites et évitant ainsi tous débordements extrêmes.  
Cependant cela ne s'appliquait guère entre élèves, où le respect devait se gagner.

Si bien qu'un arrogant fraichement débarqué dégagea son représentant et cru bon de se faire remarquer en faisant son petit numéro et en prétendant devenir le futur roi des lieux.  
Cela fit sourire Shin. _Quel imbécile !  
_Et en effet il ne tarda pas à goûter en pleine face à la réalité de sa suffisance. Un des jeunes nouveaux le remit sans vergogne à sa place. Il semblait par ailleurs être secondé de deux autres camarades. Un trio qui méritait à être surveiller de près. Certains murmurèrent dans les rangs qu'il s'agissait du fameux trio d'Ebizuka.

Pour autant, Shin n'était pas vraiment là pour imposer sa force. Ses motivations résidaient ailleurs...  
Bien sûr, cette altercation eu tôt fait de lancer les hostilités et tous les élèves s'en donnèrent alors à cœur joie, au grand damne des enseignants.

Un gars proche de Shin vint alors à sa rencontre dans le but d'en découdre. Il amorça un premier coup de poing que Shin esquiva habilement de côté, en profitant pour lui asséner un violent coup de genou dans le ventre, puis il enchaina rapidement avec un coup de poing suivi d'un coup dans les côtes qui acheva de mettre à terre son adversaire.  
Un second tenta de le prendre en traitre. Shin sentit quelqu'un l'agripper par derrière et le retourner. Il reçut sans broncher une jolie droite, mais loin de le désarçonner cela ne fit que l'amuser davantage. Il ne rechigna pas non plus au second coup de poing. Puis lorsque son opposant engagea un troisième coup, il le retint, lui faisant une clé de bras cinglante qui finit par le faire mettre genou à terre. Il conclu l'échange d'un coup de pieds en plein visage.

Le gros foutoir qui commençait à s'étaler fut pourtant vite "maitrisé", si l'on put dire, par l'annonce inopinée et pour le moins inattendue d'un spectacle bien plus intéressant à l'extérieur.  
Tous se précipitèrent donc pour voir de quoi il retournait. Shin suivit le mouvement mais d'une allure plus calme et plus nonchalante.  
Il se fraya une fois dehors un passage afin d'avoir une bonne visibilité sur les évènements qui prenaient place dans la cour.

* * *

Des Yakusas, battes en main, attendaient et cherchaient manifestement un élève d'ici qui aurait envoyé un de leurs gars à l'hosto. Un certain Serizawa apparemment.  
Un élève se présentât finalement (ou peut-être avançait-il tranquillement lorsqu'il trouva ses individus sur son chemin...) et Shin fut surpris en reconnaissant le mec qu'il avait croisé un peu plus tôt. Il entendit également des élèves discutaient et faire remarquer que Serizawa était la terreur du lycée, mais que ce gars là n'était pas Serizawa, qu'ils ne l'avaient même jamais vu.

Mais même si ce type n'était pas la terreur du lycée, il gérait sans problèmes ces cinq Yakusas. Cela semblait même être trop facile pour lui et l'ennuyer, ne les laminant que pour la forme et parce qu'ils l'avaient provoqué.  
Alors qu'il envoya un coup de pied à l'un de ses adversaires encore debout, le rétamant ainsi à terre, un scooter débarqua à vive allure en plein milieu de la cour.

La scène était tout bonnement ahurissante.  
Le conducteur, un élève de Suzuran au vu de ses habits, semblait galéré avec son véhicule et en avoir perdu le contrôle, tentant désespérément de s'en soustraire. Tandis que celui-ci finissait par encastrer sa mobylette dans un grillage et se retrouvait dans la poussière, l'autre élève en terminait avec ses assaillants. Il ne laissa pas le temps à l'un des yakusas de l'attaquer par derrière avec sa batte, le repoussant d'un puissant coup de pied. Puis il acheva celui d'avant qui s'était relevé, le frappant ainsi au ventre avant de lui envoyer une droite monstrueuse qui le fit rouler-bouler sur le sol.  
Le second élève se releva alors et avança vers son camarade. Ils échangèrent quelques mots avant que des voitures de police ne débarquent en nombre, faisant retentir leurs sirènes.  
L'un d'eux, un bandage sur la tête, cria le nom de Serizawa et l'intéressé, à savoir le gars à la mobylette, s'exécuta pour être emmené par les flics. Il offrit au préalable un nouveau regard à celui qui avait laminé les Yakusas. Nul doute que ces deux là allaient de nouveau se rencontrer.

Shin n'en revenait toujours pas de cette scène à laquelle il venait d'assister.  
_Alors c'est ça Suzuran ?!  
_Il savait que son séjour ici n'allait pas être des plus évidents, mais en réalité cela s'annonçait encore plus délicat qu'il ne le pensait...

* * *

Après cette rentrée pour le moins mouvementée, chacun vaqua à ses occupations, découvrant notamment sa nouvelle classe. Shin fit le tour du bahut, et déambula dans les couloirs du bâtiment principal.

Les locaux étaient à l'image du lycée, à savoir dans un chaos des plus total. Les murs étaient tagués de graffitis en tout genre, les salles de classes faisaient office de QG pour des réunions d'élèves ou de factions, les chaises et les bureaux étaient disposés de manière éparse et anarchique.

Shin avait entendu dire qu'au niveau du toit du lycée se trouvait l'Armée de Serizawa, et que de manière générale et symbolique cette partie du bâtiment était celle où siégeaient les maitres du bahut, les élèves ayant réussis à imposer leurs lois et à prouver leur supériorité au combat. Pour autant il est vrai que personne n'a réussi à régner de manière absolue sur ce bahut maudit et à unifier tout ces corbeaux solitaires.  
Shin était tenté d'aller faire un tour sur le toit, mais il serait mal venu de se faire des ennemis dès le premier jour, aussi se contenta-t-il pour l'instant d'inspecter les niveaux inférieurs.

Tandis qu'il marchait tranquillement, les mains dans les poches, il passa devant une salle de cours dans laquelle il aperçut le trio d'Ebizuka, manifestement aux prises avec une autre bande d'élèves de troisième. L'année commençait fort pour eux, à peine une heure après la rentrée ils faisaient déjà face à leurs premiers adversaires. Shin s'adossa contre l'encadrement de la porte, les mains toujours dans les poches et observa attentivement l'affrontement.  
Ils étaient trois contre sept. En somme deux chacun, c'était plus que jouable, surtout vu le niveau d'Ebizuka. Il faut dire que Shin connaissait bien ce collège et si ces gars étaient parvenus à en devenir les boss c'est qu'ils avaient du potentiel. Lui-même n'était pas allé dans cet établissement, mais son frère ainé oui.

Tandis qu'il continuait à observer le combat, sans que ses acteurs ne l'aient remarqué, il ressentit une présence s'approchait de lui.

_- Ils se débrouillent bien, pas vrai... _

Un gars, un peu plus grand que lui, des yeux sombres et des cheveux décolorés se tenait debout juste derrière lui. Il était lui aussi venu admirer le spectacle, vraisemblablement. Au vu de son allure et de son attitude, il devait être en Terminal. Pourtant son visage semblait étrangement familier à Shin. Lorsque ce dernier se retourna et croisa le regard de cet élève, un frisson le parcourut. Tous deux se fixèrent un moment.

- _On se connait ? _demanda Izaki. _J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu quelque part..._

Shin senti son cœur s'accélérer, sa sensation de déjà vu n'était donc pas totalement folle et cela ne lui plaisait guère. Il réfuta de la tête la suggestion d'Izaki.  
Celui-ci demeura impassible, tandis qu'ils continuaient à se dévisager.

- _Tu es sûr ?_

Shin hocha cette fois de la tête pour signifier son affirmation.

_ - Très bien, si tu le dis..._

Pour autant Izaki ne paraissait pas totalement convaincu.

- Tu _me fais penser à Sugihara… du genre pas très bavard, c'est ça !_ Plaisanta-t-il en désignant l'un des gars du trio, celui avec des lunettes de soleil.

Shin se décida finalement à faire entendre le son de sa voix, qui s'avéra être douce et plutôt monocorde.

- _Tu les connais ?_

_ - Ah mais tu sais parler finalement._ Ironisa Izaki, avant d'ajouter. _On peut dire ça oui. Ils __étaient sous mes ordres au collège._

Ainsi ce type venait lui aussi d'Ebizuka. Cela pouvait peut-être expliquer son air familier à Shin. Peut-être l'avait-il aperçu avec son frère. Peut-être ce gars connaissait-il son frère… La question lui brûla terriblement les lèvres mais il se retint.

Izaki prit congé sans crier gare, et continua son chemin. Shin le regarda s'éloigner, l'air il ramena son attention sur le combat qui se déroulait toujours dans la salle de classe et qui touchait à son terme.  
Evidemment le trio avait l'avantage, ce qui ne sembla pas plaire à l'un des concurrents encore indemne. Ce dernier, profitant d'un instant d'inattention, sortit un canif prêt à planter celui avec les cheveux noirs en pics.

Il ne fallut guère plus d'une seconde à Shin pour décider s'il intervenait ou non.  
Il s'élança donc, chopa le bras du mec au couteau, le lui tordit afin qu'il lâche prise puis lui envoya un méchant coup de poing, suivi d'un coup de pied au ventre et enfin d'un second coup de pied retourné qui le fit valdinguer violemment contre des chaises déjà en vrac.

Shin regarda ensuite le gars à qui il venait de sauver la mise, celui-ci l'observa également sans dire un mot. Puis il balança un coup de pied à l'un des adversaires derrière lui qui avait tenté de se relever en douce, dans un accès d'inconscience sans doute.

- _Merci_. Finit-il par dire à Shin. _Je suis Hiromi. Et voici Mako et Pon_.

_ - Shin Sawada. _Répondit-il après un instant d'hésitation.

Lui qui avait voulu pour cette première journée passer inaperçu et faire le moins de vagues possibles, cela était indéniablement raté.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin et à s'éloigner d'ici, Hiromi l'interpella.

_ - Hey attend, où tu vas ? On pourrait s'allier pour prendre le contrôle des 3e années ! Qu'en__ dis-tu ?_

Shin ne se donna pas la peine de se retourner, ne faisant que pivoter sa tête sur le côté. Il était flatté de cette proposition, et dans d'autres circonstances il aurait sans doute accepté avec joie. Mais ces dites circonstances étaient bien trop importantes. Sans elles, il ne se serait d'ailleurs jamais retrouvé dans ce bahut. C'est donc d'un ton des plus sincères qu'il répondit.

_ - Merci… j'apprécie l'offre. Mais… cela ne m'intéresse pas. _

Puis il quitta la salle et bifurqua dans le couloir, avant qu'Hiromi n'ait eu le temps de répliquer.  
Il en avait assez vu pour aujourd'hui. Il était temps de rentrer.  
Demain commenceraient les choses sérieuses.

* * *

Shin sortit alors du lycée et se dirigea dans une rue adjacente où il avait garé sa moto.  
En effet lorsqu'il avait vu l'état du « parking » à vélo dans la cour, il fut hors de question de laisser son bébé ici.  
Sa Kawazaki, une z1000 noire, l'attendait sagement là où il l'avait laissée. Alors qu'il grimpait dessus, il vit un groupe de blouson de cuir venir vers lui.  
Celui qui devait sans doute être leur chef s'avança un peu plus et fixa alternativement Shin et sa moto.

- _T'es nouveau à Suzuran ?_ Demanda-t-il.

Shin ne répondit pas et attendit que le gars s'explique, ne le lâchant pas du regard.

- _Ouais c'est bien toi. Ecoute, je suis à la recherche de gars. Et si tu es à Suzuran, c'est que tu__ as du potentiel. Et en plus tu possèdes une moto, ce qui fait que tu as déjà passé la première__ condition._

_ - Attends. T'es qui d'abord ? _Coupa Shin.

_ - Bandô, chef du Bandô-ippa, du Front Armé. _

Le Front Armé… Cela aurait dû lui sauter aux yeux, ils avaient la dégaine typique de cette faction.

Décidément, aujourd'hui tout le monde voulait le recruter dans ses rangs. Pourtant il n'avait rien fait pour.

Ce Bandô devait donc être lui aussi de Suzuran et surveiller les arrivants afin, comme il le disait, de recruter de nouveaux membres. Cela semblait logique, la rentrée amenait son lot de rivalités et de tensions et il était toujours utile et indispensable d'avoir de bons éléments de son côté. Et pour faire partie intégrante du Front, il fallait posséder sa propre moto.

Bandô poursuivit tout naturellement son offre.

- _Si ça t'intéresse tu nous trouveras dans un entrepôt abandonné des vieux docks, une casse de__ voiture. Mais nous fais pas attendre._

L'air de Bandô était grave et ferme. Son regard impassible semblait luire d'une lueur toute particulière.  
Shin enclencha le ronronnement de sa bécane, fixant toujours son interlocuteur.

_ - J'en prends bonne note. _

Puis il démarra sans un mot de plus.

L'un des lieutenants de Bandô, marqué d'une longue cicatrice traversant sa joue droite jusqu'au coin du menton, s'avança alors.

_- On sait même pas ce que vaut ce type. _

_ - Ne t'en fais pas Senda, à mon avis nous le découvrirons assez tôt. __Et tu sais tout comme moi que sans davantage de gars, on n'a aucune chance de faire payer __Hidéomi…_

Bandô observa la moto de Shin s'éloigner, avant de rejoindre la sienne.

_**A suivre... **_


	2. Premiers pas à Suzuran 2e partie

_**Fanfic Crows Zero n°2 : I wanna change**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Premiers pas à Suzuran (2****e**** partie)**_

* * *

Le lendemain, Shin se rendit une fois encore à la bourre au bahut. Ce n'était pas faute d'essayer, mais ses insomnies perpétuelles ne l'aidaient guère à être à l'heure.  
Il n'avait pas prêté attention la veille à la classe dans laquelle il était affilié. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle correspondante et y entra, tous le dévisagèrent. Il y avait dans l'air comme un parfum d'embrouilles à venir. Son instinct était en alerte et il le trompait rarement.

Un gars s'avança alors entre les autres élèves depuis le fond de la classe. Il était plutôt grand et costaud, des cheveux blonds tressées en arrière et retombant lâchés jusqu'à la nuque.

_- T'es qui toi ?!_ Aboya-t-il à l'adresse de Shin.

Shin soupira. Il n'avait pas prévu de commencer la journée par une baston, mais manifestement il ne pourrait pas s'y soustraire.

_- Je suis dans cette classe. _Répondit-il simplement, d'un ton quelque peu blasé.

_- Ah ouais. Donc je suis ton boss. _

Shin ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un rire moqueur. Puis il lança un regard noir à son interlocuteur, en ajoutant d'une voix ferme.

_- Je n'obéis à personne. _

Subrepticement, Shin s'était placé en position de combat, prêt à esquiver un coup et à contre-attaquer.

Et c'est exactement ce qu'il se passa. Le gars en face de lui n'apprécia pas sa réponse, et engagea un coup de poing vers lui. Evidemment Shin l'évita en s'abaissant et donna par la même occasion un coup de pied circulaire dans les chevilles de son adversaire. Celui-ci fut déséquilibré et Shin saisit l'occasion pour ne pas relâcher ses efforts et lui sauta littéralement dessus. Il lui asséna un coup de poing puis deux, avant d'être violemment rejeté en arrière. Il retomba alors à son tour à terre et repoussa néanmoins son assaillant, qui s'était relevé et s'apprêtait à lui faire regretter son insolence, par un coup de pied dans le bas ventre. Il profita de ce moment d'inanition pour se redresser et lui lancer un nouveau coup de pied en pleine poitrine. Son adversaire recula sous l'effet du choc et posa un genou à terre. Shin engagea un autre coup de pied, mais il fut intercepté et c'est lui qui reçut un méchant coup de poing dans le ventre. Il se plia en deux et recula, un léger goût de sang dans la bouche.

Les deux adversaires se faisaient face. Shin eut un sourire en coin dissimulé par son masque. Ce gars cognait fort mais il n'était pas assez rapide, et surtout il était trop impulsif et se lançait tête baissée sans réfléchir.

Ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs une fois encore en s'élançant vers Shin dans une charge, le plaquant contre le mur derrière. Le choc fut assez douloureux pour Shin, mais il ne devait pas se laisser assommer. Il asséna alors rapidement un coup de genou à son adversaire qui n'eut ainsi pas le temps de se redresser pour lancer une nouvelle attaque. Shin poursuivit par une jolie droite avant d'envoyer un coup de pied dans les côtes qui termina de rétamer le gars par terre, désormais hors jeu.

Il leva alors le visage vers les autres élèves qui avaient observé l'affrontement en prenant soin de ne pas gêner les deux combattants. Ils semblèrent à la fois impressionnés et sur leurs gardes. L'un d'eux osa finalement prendre la parole.

_- C'est toi notre chef maintenant ! _

Shin fut quelque peu abasourdi par cette annonce. Il repensait à ce qu'il avait dit à Hiromi la veille, que cela ne l'intéressait pas et ne le concernait pas même.  
Il ne répondit rien, regardant son rival à terre puis de nouveau les élèves.  
Il poussa un soupir et quitta la classe.

* * *

Il se posa dans les escaliers menant sur le toit du lycée. Il pensait être tranquille ici. Il fit glisser son masque au niveau de son menton afin de pouvoir s'en griller une.  
Puis il entendit des bruits de pas et de voix dans le couloir venir dans sa direction, il écrasa alors sa cigarette qui était presque totalement consumée et remit son masque.  
Devant lui apparurent un groupe de quatre individus. Le seul qu'il reconnut fut celui qu'il avait vu le jour de la rentrée se faire embarquer par les flics.

Shin ne se gêna pas pour les fixer du regard. Ils devaient sans doute se rendre dans leur sanctuaire à l'étage et il s'avérait être sur leur passage. Il se releva alors et se fraya un chemin entre eux afin de quitter la cage d'escalier et de retourner dans le couloir.

- _Hey toi__!_ S'écria un des gars, celui qui portait une chemise blanche.

Shin stoppa alors sa marche et se retourna.

- _T'es en 3__e__ année, c'est ça ? _

_- Et alors ? _

_- On est passé devant une de vos classes en venant ici. C'est toi qui as éclaté Takayuki ? _Demanda celui aux dreads.

_- Quelle importance ?_

_- Ce mec était dans le même collège que moi, il est balèze pour un 3__e__ année. Donc si tu la __battu c'est que tu vaux la peine qu'on s'intéresse à toi._ Expliqua le dernier, qui portait des lunettes de soleil sur la tête.

Shin les regarda sans dire un mot, puis ses yeux dévièrent sur Serizawa, celui qui n'avait encore rien dit depuis le début de cette conversation. Un sourire en coin était dessiné sur son visage et ses yeux posés sur Shin pétillaient d'une malice sympathique.

Sawada mit un terme à l'entrevue, sans même se donner la peine de répondre, simplement en détournant les talons.  
Tokaji voulut le retenir, mais Serizawa l'en empêcha et ils gravirent les escaliers jusqu'au toit.

* * *

Lorsque Shin repassa devant sa classe, Takayuki semblait remis bien qu'amoché et était assis sur l'une des tables face à la porte. Il courut à sa rencontre dès qu'il le vit traverser le couloir.

_- Hey attends ! Où tu vas comme ça ?_

_- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? _

_- Tu m'as battu et je respecte ça. Ca fait de toi le chef de notre classe et j'aime autant te __prévenir que lorsque les autres classes auront « élus » les leurs, ils viendront t'affronter._

Shin savait très bien tout ça, et il s'en passerait volontiers.

_- Moi, c'est Takayuki. Et toi ?_

_- Shin. _

_- Je connais bien Suzuran, je peux te rencarder si tu veux. _

Cette proposition attira soudainement l'attention de Shin. Ce dernier proposa à Takayuki d'aller en discuter ailleurs, dans un endroit plus isolé. Ils trouvèrent une salle vide et s'y posèrent après avoir au préalable fermé la porte pour être tranquilles.

Takayuki lui fit alors un topo sur le lycée et ses membres clé. Il lui parla de l'Armée de Serizawa, et des différents chefs de Terminal dont Izaki. Il mentionna aussi le Front Armé, le trio Ebizuka, et Rinda-man. Il évoqua même le nouvel arrivant de dernière année, Genji, qui semblait vouloir se faire un nom. Ces informations étaient très intéressantes et pourraient s'avérer utiles, mais ce n'était pas là la vraie question qui taraudait Shin.

_- Et que sais-tu à propos de l'histoire de Zuko Hayashi ? _

L'évocation de ce nom fit pâlir Takayuki et un blanc glacial s'établit dans la pièce. Shin ne fut guère surpris de cette réaction, il attendit donc que son camarade se décide à reprendre la parole.

_- Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? C'est une vieille histoire. _

_- Vieille histoire ? Pas tant que ça, ça date d'il y a deux ans si je ne m'abuse. Toi qui semble __être au courant de tout, tu dois bien savoir quelque chose là-dessus._

_- Pourquoi tu tiens à le savoir ?_

_- Contente-toi de me répondre ! _

Shin commençait à perdre patience, et l'idée de redonner une correction à ce gars ne lui était pas déplaisante cette fois.

_- Ok. Pas la peine de prendre ce ton. De toute manière je ne connais pas grand-chose sur cette __sale affaire. Il était en Terminal il y a deux ans, il avait de grandes chances de devenir le __leader, un peu comme Serizawa à l'heure actuelle mais il est mort avant de terminer l'année.  
__Certains disent qu'il a eu un accident de moto. D'autres qu'il se serait fait buter. C'est pas __clair.  
__A l'époque il y avait pas mal de tensions, que ce soit au sein de Suzuran même ou avec __d'autres factions… Il paraitrait que c'était la guerre avec Hosen notamment.  
__Honnêtement je serais incapable de t'en dire davantage. Faudrait que tu questionnes les __Terminales, ils étaient déjà à Suzuran en ce temps là._

Shin soupira. En effet que pouvait savoir un 3e année de cette histoire après tout. Il allait donc falloir qu'il aille se renseigner auprès des Terminales. Voilà qui promettait d'être épique.  
Il remercia malgré tout Takayuki, qui s'empressa d'aborder un autre sujet.

- _Tu vas faire quoi alors ? Pour le contrôle des 3__e__?_

Ce qu'il allait faire ? Tout bonnement attendre de voir ce qui se passe, et il avisera en fonction des évènements. De toute manière, vu comment les choses étaient parties, cela ne pouvait guère s'annoncer plus tranquilles. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il allait devoir composer avec le quotidien de Suzuran.

* * *

Le reste de la journée fut assez calme. Au final Shin demeura dans l'enceinte du lycée jusqu'à la fin des cours. Même si ces derniers n'occupèrent qu'une faible partie de son temps.

Takayuki semblait vouloir devenir son second et rêvassait sur la conquête de Suzuran. Il voyait en Shin un excellent concurrent pour le titre d'ici la fin de leurs années d'études. Sawada, de son côté, n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite ces élucubrations, observant par la fenêtre les mouvements des élèves dans la cour. Il aperçut notamment Genji et ce qui semblait être sa première rencontre avec ce fameux Rinda-man. Pour lui aussi ce fut la première fois qu'il l'entrevu, et bien qu'éloigné il paraissait extrêmement impressionnant. Il lui fait même l'effet d'un zombie avec sa capuche, son treillis et sa stature imposante qui continua à avancer sans se soucier des gens alentours.  
Puis Shin aperçut un gars vêtu de blanc s'approcher de Genji, manifestement pour chercher les emmerdes. A bien y regarder, il reconnut le Yakusa de la veille, du moins celui qui ne s'était pas battu. Et vu la manière dont Genji le frappa, on comprenait aisément pourquoi. Le plus surprenant fut de les voir s'éloigner ensemble et quitter finalement le champ de vision de Shin.  
Ce dernier s'adossa alors sur sa chaise, jetant un regard dépité à Takayuki qui continuait dans ses divagations.

* * *

A la sortie du lycée, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Izaki. Celui-ci, les mains dans les poches, se tenait contre le mur à côté de la grille d'entrée.

_- Je t'attendais._ Se contenta-t-il de dire afin d'attirer l'attention de Shin.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? _

Izaki se redressa alors, se rapprochant de Sawada, le dominant par sa taille et sa présence.

_- J'ignore ce que tu cherches exactement, mais nul doute que tu caches quelque chose. Et je __finirais par découvrir ce que c'est._

_- Tu délires… Je dois prendre ça pour une menace ?_

_- Une promesse. On se reverra. _Conclu-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Shin demeura interdit et se demanda ce qui avait bien pu faire naitre cette idée dans l'esprit dérangé d'Izaki. En tout les cas, cela risquait fort de poser problème.

_Putain… _

Il ne devait pas s'affoler. Après tout, ce type savait que dalle. Il ne faisait que tester sa nervosité pour le pousser à commettre un faux pas et à se trahir tout seul. Shin ne rentrerait pas dans son petit jeu.

C'était bien sa veine ! Second jour à Suzuran : une baston, une élection non désirée au titre de boss d'une classe et un gars de Terminal dont il devait se méfier. Qui plus est, il avait également attiré l'attention de la bande à Serizawa.  
Peut mieux faire pour une entrée discrète en matière.

Shin chassa toutes ces pensées de sa tête, il aurait bien assez tôt l'occasion de méditer dessus. Il se dirigea alors vers sa moto qu'il enfourcha, prenant la direction de son appartement.

* * *

Il apprécia de se retrouver enfin chez lui, dans cet appartement où il vivait seul. Il y avait emménagé il y a peine quelques semaines de cela, et l'ameublement plutôt pauvre reflétait parfaitement cet état de fait.  
La porte d'entrée donnait directement sur le salon, qui comportait un canapé bleu foncé et une table basse en verre. Un ordinateur portable était posée sur cette table, et à gauche contre le mur trônait une étagère noire qui possédait de nombreux livres et quelques bibelots sur ces planches.  
A droite, deux portes donnaient respectivement sur la cuisine et la salle de bain  
Une troisième porte, à gauche, juste à côté de l'étagère menait quand à elle à la chambre.  
C'est vers elle que Shin se dirigea.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il ôta son gakuran puis son masque, qu'il posa tout deux sur son lit.  
Il défit ses cheveux qui retombèrent jusqu'à ses épaules, puis déboutonna sa chemise. De larges bandages blancs s'enroulaient autour de son torse.  
Shin fixa son reflet dans le miroir en pied qui se trouvait dans un coin de sa chambre.

Les bandes qu'il avait sur sa peau ne servaient pas à panser des blessures, mais à dissimuler certaines formes. Certaines formes qui auraient pu aisément le trahir et révéler sa véritable identité… Car, oui, Shin était en réalité une fille…

Elle avait beaucoup travaillé pour parvenir à obtenir cette image crédible d'un jeune délinquant, afin de pouvoir intégrer Suzuran. Le déguisement était parfait. Mais une fois l'uniforme retiré, elle redevenait une jeune fille. Son visage aux traits fins, caractéristiques d'une féminité, avaient immanquablement dû être recouverts d'un masque afin de parfaire la mascarade.

Elle s'assit sur le rebord de son lit, ouvrant le tiroir de sa table de chevet afin d'y prendre son paquet de cigarettes. Après ces deux premiers jours plus que riche en rebondissements, elle avait besoin d'évacuer un peu la pression qui l'avait tiraillée depuis le lever. Elle savoura la première bouffée.

- _Eh bien, nous y voila cette fois…_ soupira-t-elle. _Suzuran._

Elle s'allongea sur son lit, reprenant une nouvelle taffe.

* * *

**_Eh bien voilà ! ^^  
__J'espère que cette nouvelle fic vous plait !... N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis XD _**


	3. Entre feu et glace

_**Fanfic Crows Zero n°2 : I wanna change **_

* * *

_Hey ! Voilà enfin un nouveau chapitre !^^  
Désolée, j'étais pas très motivée ces derniers temps pour l'écriture, (depuis le chap 15 de mon autre fic).  
__Ceci dit, en compensation, ce 3e chapitre est un peu plus long =)_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_Et j'essaie de rédiger la suite bientôt ;)_

_Bonne lecture ! ^_^ _

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Entre feu et glace **_

* * *

A la fin de cette première semaine, Shin décida de sécher les cours du dernier jour.

Elle se tenait sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre, donnant vue sur une ruelle peu fréquentée et sur un parc un peu plus loin où trônait en son centre un magnifique cerisier en fleurs. Elle sirotait une tasse de café, le regard jetait sur le paysage qui s'étendait face à elle.

Elle repensa bientôt à la proposition de Bandô.

On lui avait parlé du Front Armé. Sur le fond, elle était d'accord avec leurs principes et cette invitation de rejoindre leurs rangs était plutôt alléchante, cependant elle refusait l'idée. Justement car elle aussi accordait beaucoup d'importance à la Liberté, mais elle ne l'envisageait pas tout à fait de la même manière. Pour elle, cela s'exprimait au travers de son indépendance. Indépendance qui était, encore une fois pour elle, incompatible avec l'enrôlement au sein d'une faction. Elle refusait d'obéir à qui que ce soit et de suivre un mouvement.  
Néanmoins, elle possédait une certaine façon de faire qui lui dictait de se rendre au repaire de Bandô afin de lui donner en personne et dans les temps sa réponse, même si cette dernière s'avérait négative.

Elle se leva donc et revêtit l'uniforme des Corbeaux, plus aisé pour passer inaperçue.  
Elle rejoignit sa Kawasaki et prit la direction des vieux docks.  
L'après-midi s'annonçait douce et chaude, comme une envie de flâner et elle prit donc son temps avant de rejoindre sa destination.

Puis elle arriva enfin aux abords de l'entrepôt abandonné que lui avait indiqué Bandô.  
Le coin était plutôt glauque, et cela devait être encore pire une fois la nuit tombée.  
Tandis qu'elle coupait le moteur de sa bécane, elle vit deux corbeaux passaient au dessus de sa tête en croassant d'un air sinistre.  
Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'un gars portant un blouson de cuir et un jean noir surgisse d'un coin du bâtiment, sans doute alertés à l'intérieur par le ronronnement de sa machine. Il marchait d'un pas rapide dans sa direction puis s'arrêta en face d'elle.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! _

_- Je suis venue voir Bandô, on devait parler. Je suis de Suzuran. _

_- Ah ouais, je vois. Ok, suis-moi. _

Shin descendis et fit rouler sa moto à la suite de son guide, dont elle remarqua par la même occasion qu'il ne portait pas de tête de mort sur le dos de son cuir. Cela la surprit un peu, car c'était pourtant l'emblème du TFOA, mais elle ne prêta pas plus attention à ce détail et ne lui demanda donc pas la raison de son absence.

Ils contournèrent l'entrepôt et débouchèrent sur l'entrée, entrouverte.

A l'intérieur, l'atmosphère calfeutrée imposait un contraste assez saisissant avec l'air du dehors. Les locaux avaient été réaménagés dans les grandes lignes afin de pouvoir s'apparenter à un repaire de gang.

Après avoir traversé des plaques de métal, on pénétrait véritablement dans la zone occupée par les membres, rassemblés au centre des lieux et entourés de carcasses de voitures.  
Des tonneaux enflammés se dressaient par-ci par là, des fauteuils et sièges usés permettaient à certains de s'asseoir autre part que sur le sol poussiéreux et crasseux, des tables étaient également disposées et jonchaient de tout un tas d'objets, principalement clopes, cadavres de bières, cendrier de fortune, cartes à jouer éparpillées…  
Shin avait laissé sa moto juste avant de franchir les plaques, parmi d'autres engins déjà rangés là, puis elle avait continué seule à suivre son guide qui la conduisait jusqu'au cœur de cet amas de motards, là où se trouvait Bandô. Ce dernier était assis sur un siège, le moins usé de tous, et fumait une cigarette tout en observant ce nouvel arrivant avançait vers eux. Légèrement décalé face à lui, un autre gars la regardait également. Elle le reconnut aussitôt, un balafré, l'un des gars qui était avec Bandô la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Peut-être était-ce son second.

Lorsque Shin arriva à leur hauteur, celui qu'il l'avait accompagnée rejoignit le reste de la bande.  
Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la discussion, Bandô l'a devança.

_- Alors ? Tu as pris ta décision ?_ demanda-t-il, levant ses yeux ardents vers elle.

- _Exact. Et bien que je sois flattée de ton offre, je refuse_.

Elle avait adopté un ton ferme mais néanmoins respectueux. Il fallait bien admettre qu'il émanait de ce gars une intimidante attraction.  
Bandô recracha la fumée de sa clope, et s'adossa contre son siège tout en laissant tomber sa cendre sur le sol.

_- Je peux savoir pourquoi ? _

_- Je n'ai pas envie de rejoindre de faction et de devoir obéir à quelqu'un. Je suis attachée à __ma liberté._

Bandô sourit à cette réponse. Etait-ce à cause de son contenu, ou juste cette dernière tournure de phrase qui l'avait fait sourire, cela était difficile à dire.

_- Et il n'y a aucune autre raison ?_

_- Non… Pourquoi ?_

Shin ne voyait pas très bien où il voulait en venir.

_- Hey bien, je ne sais pas moi… On dirait que tu n'as pas choisi Suzuran par hasard… Il __paraitrait que tu t'intéresses à une vieille histoire…_

_« Comment ?! »_ Cria-t-elle en son for intérieur. _« Putain, mais comment pouvait-il savoir __?! »  
_C'était à se demander si un communiqué n'avait pas été distribué alentours ! D'abord Izaki, puis lui…  
Elle tenta malgré tout de contrôler sa surprise et son mécontentement.

_- De quoi tu parles ?_

Elle était plutôt douée à ce jeu là maintenant, pourtant il y avait toujours des personnes sur lesquelles ça ne fonctionnait pas. Izaki en était un exemple. Bandô semblait en être un autre, ou bien c'était qu'il possédait des sources irréprochables. Probablement les deux.

_- Je sais que tu cherches des infos sur la mort d'Hayashi. Ce que je ne sais pas c'est pourquoi, __par contre. Mais je peux te dire une chose, tu aurais tout intérêt à rejoindre mon clan._

_- Comment ça ? Quel intérêt pourrais-je bien y trouver ?_

_- Je pourrais t'aider, c'est tout…_

Non, elle sentait bien qu'il y avait autre chose.  
Elle fixait intensément Bandô dans les yeux, essayant de lire ce qu'il dissimulait derrière ses paroles énigmatiques. Mais il demeurait impénétrable.

_- Nan, ce n'est pas tout, manifestement… Alors quoi ?! _

Elle était plutôt du genre à être directe sur le sujet, une fois que l'une de ses cartes avait été dévoilée. Inutile de nier plus longtemps ce qui était devenu une évidence.  
Bandô sourit à nouveau, puis se leva et combla les quelques pas qui les séparaient.

_- C'est pas comme ça que ça marche… et tu le sais, c'est donnant-donnant. _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, au juste ? Une recrue de plus ou de moins, je vois pas ce __que ça change, et je vois pas ce que je pourrais t'apporter de plus._

_- Ecoute, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, on est devenu une branche quelque peu __indépendante du Front : le Bandô-ippa… Le nouveau boss du TFOA est un vrai connard, __qui fait de la merde de ce qu'était les fondamentaux de ce groupe. Ca me débecte ! J'ai __besoin d'hommes pour pouvoir lui faire face et revenir aux anciennes valeurs, celles qui __valaient vraiment la peine._

_- Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi ça me concerne… je t'aide à dégager ton boss et tu me files __les infos que je veux, c'est ça ?_

_- Plus ou moins, oui. Faut que tu saches que Zuko a eu affaire avec Kunô, le sale enfoiré qui prétend être l'actuel __« leader__»__ du Front…_

Enfin il lâcha une info intéressante. Shin ignorait totalement que Zuko avait eu un quelconque lien avec le TFOA.  
Elle avait besoin d'en savoir davantage.

_- Donc si je ne rejoins pas tes rangs, tu ne m'en diras pas plus. C'est ça ! _S'offusqua-t-elle.

Bandô ria à cette suggestion.

_- Non. Je ne peux pas, et ne veux pas…, forcer qui que ce soit à nous rejoindre. _

Il alla prendre une canette qui trainait sur un coin de table près du siège sur lequel il était installé un peu plus tôt, et la termina avant de la reposer.

_- Ce que je te propose est simple. De mon côté, je vais me rencarder sur les relations __qu'entretenaient Zuko avec le Front. Et de ton côté, le moment venu, tu me rendras un __service. Sans poser de questions, et sans hésitation. __Est-ce que ça te parait clair ?_

_- Quel genre de service ?_

_- Ca tu le sauras le moment venu, pas avant. C'est à prendre ou à laisser. _

Shin réfléchit un bref instant. Le deal lui paraissait honnête. Et quoi qu'il puisse lui demander à l'avenir, cela valait bien la peine. Elle ne reculerait devant rien de toute manière.

_- Ok. Marché conclu. _

Bandô esquissa un sourire en coin et alla se rasseoir.

- _J'espère que tu es quelqu'un de parole. Vaut mieux ne pas me doubler._ Ajouta-t-il d'un air sombre.

_- T'inquiète !_ Lança-t-elle.

_- Une bière ?_ Proposa-t-il alors.

Shin déclina.

_- Une prochaine fois. _

Puis après un dernier regard échangé, elle rebroussa chemin pour retrouver sa Kawasaki et quitter les lieux.

Ils n'avaient pas convenu de la suite de leur marché, mais nul doute que lorsque Bandô obtiendrait ces infos qu'elle recherchait, il saurait où la trouver ; de même lorsque sonnera le jour où elle devra lui régler sa dette.

* * *

Après ses premiers temps pour le moins inattendus à Suzuran, Shin décida de prendre sur elle et de se tenir tranquille, pendant quelques temps du moins, afin d'éviter le plus possible d'attirer l'attention. Après tout elle avait longuement préparé cette entrée chez les Corbeaux, elle n'était désormais plus à quelques mois près. Cela prendrait le temps qu'il serait nécessaire. Elle devait surtout faire en sorte que sa couverture ne soit pas grillée. Si jamais les élèves, ou l'administration – difficile de trancher sur le pire des deux- apprenaient qu'elle était une usurpatrice, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.  
Elle retrouva alors Takayuki dans leur salle de classe. Autant commencer par se faire des alliés, cela pourrait toujours s'avérer utile à l'avenir. A condition encore une fois que sa véritable identité ne soit pas découverte, mais quand bien même elle espérait toujours pouvoir compter sur les faits, autrement dit sur les liens et actes qu'elle aurait pu accomplir et qui pourrait jouer en sa faveur.  
Son cerveau tournait à plein régime et toutes ces possibilités fusaient à une vitesse folle, elle devait se calmer.

Takayuki était installé comme à son habitude sur une des tables de classe, à discuter avec les autres de la Troisième C. Shin s'avança vers eux et s'affala, comme à son habitude également, sur une des chaises près de la fenêtre, après avoir saluer son second au préalable.  
Takayuki descendit de sa place pour se poster face à Shin.

- _T'es au courant ?! Il parait que l'Ebizuka étend son emprise sur les troisièmes années. Si ça __continue on va se retrouver seuls face à eux, ça craint !_

Sawada soupira, encore et toujours les mêmes jérémiades. Si seulement elle pouvait lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas là pour ça. Mais avant d'avoir pu émettre la moindre objection, un élève fit irruption dans la pièce.  
De taille moyenne, des dreads noirs et marrons rassemblées en queue de cheval, il se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, fixant Shin de manière déterminée. Il arborait en outre un pansement à l'arcade sourcilière gauche, vestige d'une bagarre encore récente. A sa suite plus d'une dizaine d'autres élèves.

_- C'est toi que je viens voir ! T'es le boss de cette classe, pas vrai ?_

Takayuki et les autres membres de la troisième C se retournèrent vers leur chef.  
Shin, la tête penchée d'un air dépité, fixa à son tour le gars qui s'adressait à elle.

- _Tu veux te battre, c'est ça ?_ demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme et détachée.

Le gars haussa les sourcils en guise de réponse.  
Shin se leva alors de sa chaise.

_- Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux… mais vient pas te plaindre après. _

Cette provocation ébranla la patience de son interlocuteur qui s'élança pour engager le combat.  
Shin, d'une rapidité foudroyante, lui balança sa chaise en pleine face, le faisant ainsi tomber à peine arrivé au milieu de la pièce. Puis elle sauta par-dessus la table qui était posée en face d'elle afin de se rapprocher de son rival. Tous les autres élèves s'écartèrent du mieux qu'ils purent, tandis que ceux à l'entrée se bousculaient pour assister au spectacle.  
Elle lui décrocha un coup de pied direct, profitant du fait qu'il n'était pas encore totalement redressé.

_- Te lève pas, je t'en prie. _

Elle continuait ouvertement à le provoquer, afin d'attiser sa hargne. La colère n'aide pas dans un combat et pousse à la précipitation et aux erreurs. Mais loin de se laisser démonter, le gars se releva et s'élança à nouveau vers elle. Cette fois, elle lui asséna un coup de poing puis engagea un coup de pied qui fut bloqué inopinément par son adversaire, il lui balança alors un coup de genou suivi d'un uppercut. Elle buta contre la table qu'elle avait peu de temps avant enjambée, et se servit de cet appui pour lui envoyer un coup de pied afin de le faire reculer et ainsi obtenir un temps de répit.

Alors qu'il amorça un nouveau coup de poing à son intention, elle s'en saisit et lui fit une clé de bras puis elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le creux de la jambe qui le fit mettre genou à terre. Contre toute attente, le gars lui balança un coup de coude levé qui la toucha au ventre et la fit reculer, ce qui permit à l'autre de se relever. Mais elle ne se laissa pas distraire et lui asséna un coup de pied direct avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'engager sa prochaine attaque. Puis elle lui envoya un coup de pied retourné. Le gars valdingua contre des tables et se retrouva à terre, crachant son sang sur le sol boisé.

Shin esquissa un sourire satisfait, forcé de reconnaitre qu'elle commençait malgré elle à prendre gout à ce petit jeu.  
Elle lui balança un violent coup de pied dans les côtes, l'empêchant ainsi de se relever. Le gars roula sur le sol pour atterrir sur le dos. Il la fixa, un peu de sang dégoulinant de ses lèvres.

_- Ok. C'est bon, t'as gagné. _Marmonna-t-il avec peine.

Le sourire de Shin s'élargit, tandis que les corbeaux de sa classe lâchèrent leur joie. Takayuki vint à ses côtés, lui tapotant l'épaule en guise de félicitations et s'adressa au perdant.

_- Donc ta classe est avec nous, maintenant ! _

_- Bien sûr._ Concéda-t-il douloureusement.

Takayuki semblait aux anges.

_- Ah ! Notre faction s'agrandit, c'est génial ça !_

Cette annonce fit revenir Sawada à la réalité de ce que cela laissait présager.

_- Ouais…_ répondit-elle sans grande conviction.

Takayuki commençait à prendre l'habitude de l'humeur blasé de Shin, aussi cela était loin de le déranger maintenant. Son enthousiasme était suffisant pour deux.

Shin alla voir celui qu'elle venait de laminer. Ce dernier s'était assis par terre contre l'un des murs de la classe, récupérant de leur affrontement.

_- Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ? _

_- Haruki, chef de la 3eD. Enfin… ancien chef, techniquement… _

Il semblait évidemment toujours amer de sa défaite mais moins farouche qu'à son arrivée.  
Shin lui tendit une clope en guise de considération et de bienvenue. Il lui fit un léger signe de tête pour la remercier avant d'allumer la cigarette, qui était en effet plus que bienvenue. Elle lui rendit un signe de tête, une manière de dire « sans rancune » ou encore « bien joué ».

Puis elle fit soudainement volte face, tout en déclarant.

_- Bon, je vais aller faire un tour._

Elle sortit alors de la salle les mains dans les poches, laissant son second gérer les nouveaux arrivants, ainsi que s'occuper d'Haruki, les élèves encore agglutinaient à l'entrée s'écartant avec une lueur de respect et de crainte pour la laisser passer.

Elle ne tenait pas vraiment à merveille le rôle de chef, mais c'est qu'elle n'avait pas encore le bon état d'esprit pour. Pas encore ? Oui, car sans le vouloir, elle commençait à apprécier cette situation et pourrait même en tirer avantage pour sa quête personnelle.

* * *

Tandis qu'elle déambulait dans les couloirs de Suzuran, elle jetait également un coup d'œil dans les salles de classe devant lesquelles elle passait. Toujours le même tableau qui défilait : des groupes réunis en train de discuter, de jouer aux cartes ou au mah-jong ; ou de se taper joyeusement sur la gueule pour assoir son autorité, prouver sa force ou pour un regard de travers. Suzuran était tel qu'on lui avait dépeint.  
Mais ce n'était pas pour confirmer cet aspect qu'elle faisait le tour des classes. Elle cherchait quelqu'un.

Le dernier étage était celui des Terminales. Elle arriva enfin devant une classe où un groupe important de corbeaux étaient rassemblés. Seul l'un d'eux se détachait du lot, d'une part par son style et d'autre part par son allure. Il était en effet doté d'un charisme et d'une classe indéniable, auréolé d'un halo de force et de dangerosité. L'un des chefs de Terminales, ni plus, ni moins. Un blond décoloré, les cheveux relevés avec un peu de laque. Izaki.

Elle avait hésité à venir jusqu'ici, jusqu'à lui. Cela semblait être la solution la plus logique, en apparence.

Elle fit quelques pas, pénétrant ainsi dans la salle. Tous stoppèrent alors leurs activités et la dévisagèrent, incrédules. Izaki, quand à lui était assis sur l'une des tables du fond, les pieds posés sur une chaise, les bras sur ses jambes et une cigarette entre les lèvres. Il releva légèrement son visage, laissant entrevoir ses yeux sombres qui lui arrachèrent un frisson. Ce même frisson qu'elle avait ressentie la première fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés. Elle commençait à regretter cette idée complètement folle et foireuse de venir le voir. Mais il était trop tard pour reculer maintenant, elle prit alors son courage à deux mains, se fondant comme jamais dans le personnage qu'elle s'était crée.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! _Lança l'un des élèves présents.

Elle ne lui accorda aucune attention, même pas un regard, ses yeux toujours plongés dans ceux d'Izaki, qui semblait à la fois amusé et intrigué de la voir ici.

- _Je voudrais te parler._ Répondit-elle à l'intention exclusive d'Izaki.

Celui-ci daigna enfin se lever de sa place, et s'avança nonchalamment vers elle, reprenant une nouvelle taffe.  
Il s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle, la toisant de ses presque dix centimètres de plus qu'il avait sur elle. Il arborait un regard sombre et énigmatique, comme s'il tentait de pénétrer au plus profond de son âme. Elle déglutit mais n'en laissa rien paraitre. Après la scène de l'autre jour à la sortie du bahut, elle était d'autant plus fébrile de se retrouver face à lui.  
Il l'étudia un instant avant de lui répondre d'une voix grave et douce.

_- De quoi ? _

Elle désigna le couloir.

- _Dans un endroit plus calme, si possible… _

_- Comme tu veux._

Il passa à côté d'elle, lui arrachant encore un frisson. Elle le suivit dans le couloir, puis dans une classe adjacente, de laquelle il vira sans ménagement la poignée d'occupants qui ne demandèrent pas leur reste. Soit il s'agissait encore de gars à lui, soit ils savaient qu'ils ne faisaient pas le poids contre lui. Il faut dire qu'il avait assez mauvaise réputation, catalogué comme quelqu'un d'imprévisible et de machiavélique, partant en vrille pour un rien.  
Il referma dans une lueur de défi la porte derrière lui, lui accordant ainsi cette tranquillité qu'elle réclamait, peut-être même un peu trop.

_- Bon je t'écoute. _

Il semblait s'amuser de cet échange, comme s'il s'attendait que Shin soit à sa merci après leur entrevue de la dernière fois. Mais Izaki était loin d'être aussi naïf.

_- Je… j'ai quelque chose à te demander. Des infos. Mais il faut que ça reste entre nous._

Izaki ria à cette entrée en matière.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'un troisième année fraichement débarqué peut bien vouloir affaire avec un __Terminal, qui plus est avec moi ?… Tu ne sais pas ce que tu risques…_

_« __Oh, j'en ai bien conscience… Mais ai-je vraiment le choix ?__»_ Se dit-elle intérieurement.

_- Tu es, pour ainsi dire, le mieux placé pour m'aider. _

_« __Malheureusement__»_, pensa-t-elle.

- _Et t__'aider à quoi ?_

_- Je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à Zuko Hayashi…_

Comme elle s'y attendait, cela jeta un froid dans la pièce. Encore plus glacial que ce qui s'était passé avec Takayuki lorsqu'elle avait évoqué cette question avec lui. Mais il ne fallait guère attendre une autre réaction de la part d'Izaki.

- _Hayashi ?..._ Répéta-t-il.

Il sembla perplexe et pensif, comme s'il remontait le fil de ses souvenirs. Puis il lui offrit un regard encore plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumée, teinté d'agressivité et de méfiance.

Sans crier gare, il fondit sur elle, et la plaqua contre le mur situé derrière, un bras en travers de la gorge. Elle se débattit mais la force d'Izaki était plus grande qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

_- C'est quoi ces conneries ?! Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à Zuko ?! _

Elle sentit la pression émaner de lui. Elle avait beau essayer de s'y soustraire, toutes ses tentatives étaient contrées et s'avéraient vaines.  
Leur proximité était dérangeante, elle sentait le regard mauvais d'Izaki mais refusait de baisser le sien.

_- Je veux juste comprendre ce qui lui est arrivé._

_- Pourquoi ?! _

Alors qu'il resserrait son étau, Shin esquissa une énième tentative de dégagement. Elle ne ménagea pas son effort, et lui asséna sans vergogne un coup de tête qu'il ne s'attendit effectivement pas à recevoir. Mais loin de le désarçonner, cela sembla le revigorer davantage et alors qu'elle engagea un second coup dans sa direction, il le bloqua et la replaqua contre le mur, avec plus de poigne qu'auparavant.  
Elle n'avait aucune chance contre lui. Et au lieu de s'énerver de ses tentatives, il prenait plutôt cela avec désinvolture et sans aucune difficulté.

Et tout à coup son expression changea, comme mû par une soudaine révélation naissante. Il l'étudia avec plus d'attention.

- _J'avais raison, tu caches bien quelque chose… et j'ai comme l'impression que le début de __réponse est là, sous mes yeux…_

Shin recommença à se débattre afin d'échapper à Izaki, elle n'avait plus d'autres alternatives tandis qu'elle le voyait dangereusement s'intéressait à elle.  
Il leva alors sa main vers son visage, comme s'il comptait lui retirer son masque, elle le repoussa mais récolta un puissant coup de poing. Elle sentait déjà un gout métallique chatouillait sa langue.  
Décidée à se battre, elle n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire, quitte à se prendre une raclée. Elle lui asséna donc un coup de pied, qu'elle eut du mal à placer, afin de mettre de la distance entre eux.

Mais tandis que les deux adversaires s'apprêtaient à poursuivre plus activement l'affrontement, un gars fit une apparition impromptue, ouvrant brusquement la porte coulissante sans s'être annoncé.

_- Izaki ! _

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu vois bien que je suis occupé, non ?!_ Lui répondit l'intéressé, avec un ton plutôt, et étrangement, calme.

_- Euh… oui… désolé… mais… c'est Makisé !  
__Apparemment le nouveau, Genji__,__ essaye de le rallier à sa cause…_

_- Quoi ? _

Cette dernière question était davantage rhétorique.  
Izaki soupira, fixant toujours Shin qui était sur le qui-vive et prête à combattre.

_- Bon… Faudra qu'on reprenne cette conversation plus tard, je le crains. _

Shin le fixait également et acquiesça faiblement.  
Puis Izaki lui tourna le dos, les mains dans les poches, et quitta la pièce avec l'autre élève sur ses talons, qui semblait soulager de ne pas avoir énervé son chef.

De con côté, Shin aussi était soulagée. Elle n'était de toute évidence pas de taille pour se mesurer à Izaki. Mais elle savait qu'il avait été proche de Zuko. Et elle ne pouvait raisonnablement pas attendre que Bandô la contacte, elle devait dégoter d'autres sources d'informations.

* * *

Après quelques instants, elle quitta à son tour la classe. Elle repassa devant celle d'Izaki mais celle-ci était fermée. Elle continua et redescendit les étages.  
Lorsqu'elle déboucha au tournant de l'étage des troisièmes années, elle se retrouva face au trio Ebizuka, toujours inséparables. Ils stoppèrent leur marche chacun de leur côté et se fixèrent dans un silence pesant.


	4. Shinzuru

_**Fanfic Crows Zero n°2 : I wanna change**_

* * *

_Salut ! =) _

_Voici le nouveau chapitre^^  
Alors je vous préviens par avance, j'ai repris une scène du film à laquelle j'ai cependant apporter de légères modifications... enfin vous verrez bien ! :P _

_En tout cas, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ! J'ai eu un peu de mal pour le passage dans le gymnase, ce qui m'a donc pris un peu plus de temps XD _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Shinzuru **

* * *

Elle eut l'impression qu'ils se dévisagèrent ainsi pendant une éternité. Hiromi tout particulièrement la fixait avec intensité.  
Les couloirs étaient étrangement déserts. Il faut dire que dès qu'un élève passait par là, il rebroussait aussitôt chemin en voyant ces quatre silhouettes menaçantes dressaient telles des statues de marbre. L'Ebizuka avait déjà une forte réputation, et Shin commençait également à s'en forger une malgré elle.  
Ce petit jeu eu tôt fait de la lasser, et alors qu'elle fit quelques pas pour continuer sa route, Hiromi se déplaça rapidement de côté et la saisit par le bras, d'une manière non agressive mais néanmoins ferme.  
Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de celui que l'on surnommait déjà à voix basse « hérisson ». Ces derniers étaient profonds et déterminés, mais pourtant dénués de froideur et de malveillance.

-_ Lâche-moi_, Prononça-t-elle d'une voix douce et basse.

Hiromi ne céda pas à sa demande et continuait de la fixer sans gêne.

- _A quoi tu joue ?_ Lui répondit-il alors.

- _Quoi ?_ Feignit-elle habilement.

- _Fais pas l'innocent. Je croyais que le contrôle des 3__e__ ne t'intéressait pas…_

_- C'est le cas. _

_- C'est ce que tu dis. C'est ce que tu m'as dit. Mais tes actes sont bien différents._

_- Ecoute. Bien que je n'ai aucune raison de me justifier face à toi. Je t'aime bien. Alors je vais __te dire ce qu'il en est : tout cela m'est tombé dessus, je n'ai rien demandé. Si des gars __viennent me défier, je ne peux qu'y répondre, tu ne crois pas !_

Hiromi retira sa main de son bras. Il semblait croire en ses paroles.

- _Je vois. Tu sais, il n'y a pas beaucoup de solutions dans cette situation. Soit on se bat et je __t'éclate, soit on crée une alliance._

Shin ne put s'empêcher de rire à ces propos. Il ne manquait pas de cran et de confiance ce gamin !

_- Ou c'est moi qui t'éclate__… Dans tout les cas l'un n'empêche pas l'a__utre, nous pouvons __nous battre et fonder une alliance par la suite. On verra ça le moment venu, d'accord !_

Hiromi esquissa un petit sourire. Il semblait que le courant passait bien entre eux, malgré les rivalités qui les reliaient par un concours de circonstances. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle avait toujours entretenu des relations particulières avec ceux venant du collège Ebichû, et pour cause…

Au fond elle préférait éviter un affrontement, mais d'un autre côté se plier aussi facilement à une alliance n'était pas non plus dans sa nature. Et de ce qu'elle savait, Hiromi n'était pas du genre à se laisser dominer et à obéir à quelqu'un : un peu comme elle au final. C'était peut-être cela qui faisait que le courant passait bien entre eux.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle estima leur entrevue terminée pour l'instant et continua donc sa route, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

* * *

Elle évita de repasser devant sa classe, où devaient toujours se trouver Takayuki et Haruki. Elle pouvait sans doute désormais les considérer comme ses lieutenants. Cela résonna étrangement dans sa tête et elle se remémora les histoires typiques de Suzuran qu'on lui avait conté. Elle n'aurait jamais cru se retrouver ainsi embarquée autant au cœur ce cette vie.

* * *

Elle était rapidement rentrée chez elle, profitant un peu du calme et de la solitude que lui offrait son appartement. A force de fréquenter ses jeunes et d'interpréter son rôle, elle commençait à perdre de vue celle qu'elle était à la base. Elle s'était donc empressée de prendre une douche, détachant ses cheveux et revêtant une tenue décontractée pour rester chez elle, à savoir un débardeur, un gilet et un bas de pyjama.

Tandis qu'elle était tranquillement installée sur son canapé à boire une tasse de thé tout en surfant sur le net, elle entendit retentir la sonnerie de sa porte d'entrée. Cela eu pour effet de presque la tétaniser sur place. C'était bientôt le début de soirée, et personne ne connaissait son adresse, donc il n'y avait aucune raison que quelqu'un sonne ainsi chez elle.

Elle se leva et s'avança vers la porte. La sonnerie retentit de nouveau, suivit de brefs coups contre la paroi. Elle ne possédait pas de judas pour voir qui se tenait derrière. Alors elle demanda qui était là, mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Pas du genre à se laisser ainsi intimidée, elle ouvrit brusquement la porte, prête à devoir se battre sur son palier (et en pyjama) si besoin.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant en face d'elle Takayuki ! Il fut manifestement aussi étonné qu'elle, s'attendant sans doute à voir Shin.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?!_ Lui lança-t-elle, ayant l'espace de quelques secondes oublié qu'elle n'était plus dans le « costume » de Shin.

- _Quoi ?_ Rétorqua Takayuki, totalement désemparé.

_- Quoi ? Euh… T'es qui ?_ Tenta-t-elle de se rattraper.

_- Toi t'es qui ? _Maugréa le lycéen. _Je suis venu voir Shin. _

_- Ah ouais… euh, c'est mon frangin. Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? Et comment t'as eu cette __adresse, d'abord ?_

Elle inventa dans la précipitation du moment ce bobard. Et un de plus !

_- Quoi t'es sa frangine ?! _

Apparemment seule une information avait retenue l'attention de ce gaillard. Toujours un peu perdu par cette situation, il ne se gêna pas pour autant pour la dévisager, la détaillant de la tête aux pieds l'air soudain un peu trop intéressé.

_- Continue à me mater comme ça et je t'en colle une ! _

Fille ou mec, elle conservait toujours le même tempérament. Peut-être même encore plus sous l'apparence d'une fille, à dire vrai.

- _Ok. Euh… ouais._ Balbutia Takayuki, un peu surpris. _Il est pas là Shin ? _

_- Nan. Mais je lui dirais que t'es passé. _Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire méprisant, prête à refermer la porte sur lui.

Mais Takayuki intercala son pied, bloquant ainsi son action.

_- Et il revient quand ? _

_- Je sais pas… C'est urgent ?_

_- Euh nan, pas vraiment. Enfin…_

_- Ok. Tu le verras demain alors. Ciao. _

Cette fois elle repoussa fermement la porte, la verrouillant derrière elle. Elle s'adossa contre la paroi, soupirant. Elle jura sur ce nouveau retournement. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à venir fourrer son nez ici, cet abruti ?! Comme si les choses n'étaient pas assez compliquées comme ça…

* * *

Le lendemain, elle se rendit au bahut avec la ferme intention de donner une correction à Takayuki, et refreiner ses futures envies de recommencer un coup comme celui de la veille.  
Arrivée dans leur classe, elle l'aperçut discutant tranquillement avec Haruki, le nouveau qui semblait plutôt bien s'acclimater au final.  
Elle fonça comme une furie au travers des élèves qui commençaient à la saluer, elle saisit son second par le col de sa veste, le faisant ainsi descendre de sa place. Celui-ci était totalement abasourdi et pris au dépourvu par cette entrée de Shin, si bien qu'il se laissa faire sans réagir. Elle le balança contre l'un des murs, prête à frapper du poing. Mais sa main s'abattit finalement juste à côté de la tête de son camarade qui déglutit, saisissant très bien ce qui venait de se passer. Les autres élèves encore assis s'étaient relevés, et tous observaient la scène retenant leur souffle et attendant une explication.

- _Je t'écoute ! _

_- Je… c'est à propos d'hier, c'est ça ? _

_- Tu es perspicace ! De quel droit tu viens chez moi sans prévenir ? Et qui t'a filé mon __adresse ?_

_- Faut pas le prendre comme ça, Shin… Je…_

_- Réponds, bordel ! _

_- Bandô… C'est Bandô qui me l'a donné. Et je voulais pas déranger, je te jure. Je savais pas __que t'avais une frangine… C'était bien ta frangine ?_

Bandô ?... Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il est vraiment bien rencardé ce mec. Et maintenant que Takayuki évoquait son nom, elle en venait à se demander si ce n'était pas lui qui avait parlé à Bandô de son intérêt pour Zuko. Oui, c'était forcément ça. Tout collait en tout cas.

Elle lâcha finalement Takayuki et soupira, le regardant d'un air agacé.

_- Comment Bandô a eu mon adresse ?_

_- Ca je sais pas. Il l'a peut-être récupéré dans ton dossier. C'est pas bien compliqué ici d'y __avoir accès, surtout pour quelqu'un comme Bandô._

_- Je vois. Et tu es pote avec lui ?_

_- Pote ? Non, je ne qualifierais pas vraiment nos rapports ainsi. Simplement un échange de __bons procédés, on se rend des services._

_- Donc c'est toi qui lui as dit que je m'intéressais à l'histoire de Zuko ?_

_- Désolé. J'avais besoin de thunes, et lui est toujours preneurs de bonnes infos. Je pensais __pas que c'était un secret d'état…_

_- C'est pas le cas. _

Enfin, pas vraiment… Du moment que personne ne fait le lien avec elle.

_- Et pourquoi t'es venu chez moi ?_ Poursuivit-elle.

_- On t'a pas revu hier et pendant ton absence, il s'est passé des trucs intéressants. Le Trio __Ebizuka a récupéré la dernière classe, je voulais te prévenir._

_- Ca pouvait pas attendre aujourd'hui ?_

_- Et bien j'aurais aimé qu'on établisse un plan en fait… _

_- Alors toi ! T'as pas encore compris que j'y vais à l'instinct dans ces histoires. _

_- Ouais je sais, mais… enfin désolé. Et donc, c'était vraiment ta frangine ?_

Shin soupira à nouveau. Il était en rut ou quoi ?!

_- Ouais… _

Elle reprenait son air calme et blasé.

_- Pourquoi tu nous l'as pas dit ?! Elle est vachement mignonne ! _

Takayuki s'était redressé et reprenait lui aussi son attitude habituelle, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- _Tu te calmes, ok. Tu ne la reverras pas de toute façon. Et puis t'es pas son genre, je __t'assure._

_- Pas son genre ? C'est quoi son genre alors ?!_

_- hmmm… elle a pas de genre._

_- Hein ?... Attends ! Me dis pas qu'elle s'intéresse pas aux mecs ?!_

_- Putain, t'es lourd ! C'est pas ça, mais tu l'oublies c'est tout ! _

_- Ok, calmes toi Shin. Je demandais ça comme ça… _

_- Ouais… Bon__,__ Ebizuka alors ?_

_- Ils vont sans doute venir te défier dans la journée, on devrait se préparer._

_- Non. Laisse-moi régler ça. _

_- Quoi ? Tu penses à quoi ? Tu peux pas y aller seul ! _

_- Idiot. Ils sont trois, nous aussi… Je veux régler ça à la loyal, un contre un._

_- Tu penses qu'Hiromi acceptera ?_

_- J'en suis convaincue… _

Bien que cela l'ait démangé de lui en coller une, elle s'était retenue. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais coup du sort, c'est tout. Inutile de tabasser Takayuki pour si peu, en espérant qu'il aura néanmoins compris l'avertissement. Restait le cas de Bandô, à l'instar d'Izaki ce mec pouvait s'avérer dangereux s'il fouinait trop…

Pour ce qui était de sa rivalité non voulue avec Hiromi, elle avait à peu prés saisi le personnage suite au peu d'échanges qu'ils avaient eu, et elle était en effet persuadée qu'ils pourraient s'entendre.

* * *

Au final Hiromi et ses acolytes ne se manifestèrent pas. Personne ne les avait même aperçus dans l'enceinte du lycée de toute la journée. Cela amusa Shin, tandis que Takayuki s'impatientait.  
Haruki quand à lui demeurait souvent impassible, il était manifestement plus calme que son camarade. Elle en avait profité pour discuter un peu avec lui. Il était loin d'être un mauvais gars, comme beaucoup de ceux qu'elle avait rencontré en réalité. Il n'avait jamais été très bon à l'école et défendait toujours son petit frère qui se faisait malmener, si bien qu'il en était venu à se retrouver dans des bagarres et des histoires. Il avait donc pris le contre coup de cette fatalité, et c'était résigné à exceller en la matière, devenant ainsi l'une des terreurs de son collège. Il avait voulu continuer sa brillante carrière à Suzuran. Ici, plus que nulle part ailleurs, c'est par la force qu'on s'impose et qu'on trouve sa place.

* * *

C'est le lendemain qu'eut lieu la confrontation tant attendue, dans le plus grand secret néanmoins, à l'abri des regards.  
Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans le gymnase, à une heure où les lieux étaient déserts.

Hiromi se tenait face à Shin, Mako face à Haruki et Pon face à Takayuki, quelques bons mètres les séparant. Comme prévu, le trio avait accepté l'offre de duel. Les factions respectives s'étaient rassemblées de chaque côté des gradins, témoins de ce qui allait se passer. Il était indéniable que le trio avait plus d'élèves dans leurs rangs, ayant conquis une classe de plus que Shin, mais cela demeurait un détail en soi.

Hiromi donna la première attaque, se lançant dans la bataille comme un chien fou. Il fit un glissé sur le sol ciré du gymnase afin de toucher les chevilles de Shin, mais cette dernière esquiva de justesse et en profita pour lui balancer un coup de pied dans les côtes. Elle enchaina avec un coup de poing au visage suivi d'un coup de coude sur le dos et d'un coup de genou au ventre.  
Hiromi les sentit passer douloureusement, mais il ne perdit pas de temps pour se redresser et ainsi éviter une nouvelle attaque de Shin, il la para même se saisissant du poing qu'elle avait engagé à son encontre et lui assénant un crochet de sa main libre suivi d'un coup de pied direct.

Le combat s'annonçait long et rude. Les deux adversaires étaient plutôt coriaces.  
Il en allait de même pour leurs lieutenants.  
La tension était clairement palpable, tout se jouait maintenant. Il régnait également une certaine euphorie, comme si chacun savourait ces instants, ravis de pouvoir ainsi se battre contre des adversaires dignes de ce nom.

Alors que Shin engagea un nouveau coup, Hiromi l'esquiva et la saisit pour la faire basculer sur le sol et lui donner un coup de poing au visage. Elle le repoussa ensuite d'un coup de pied au torse, fit une roulade en arrière pour se relever et lui balança un coup de pied retourné.  
Par la suite Hiromi lui asséna un beau crochet, puis amorça un coup de pied qu'elle bloqua avec son bras avec de lui envoyer une droite puis un uppercut. Son prochain mouvement fut évité et elle reçut en retour un coup de genou dans le ventre suivi d'un coup de poing à la tempe.

Les coups s'enchainaient à une vitesse folle. Les deux combattants dansant au cœur d'un ballet frénétique de fureur et d'agilité.

Ayant à un moment atterrit sur le sol, Shin attendit qu'Hiromi vienne à sa rencontre pour prendre appui sur ses mains et jetait ses pieds vers lui. Il recula sous l'effet du choc, et elle put ainsi se relever pour courir vers lui dans une charge qui les plaqua tout deux à terre. Elle lui donna alors un coup de genou dans les côtes avant de rouler sur le côté.

Ils se redressèrent tout deux et s'observèrent un bref instant, reprenant leur souffle.

- _Tu te défends bien !_ Haleta Hiromi.

- _Idem pour toi !_ Lui répondit-elle amicalement. _On continue ?_

_- Et comment ! _

Les coups fusèrent à nouveau, interminables et impressionnants, à croire qu'ils étaient immortels et auraient pu danser ainsi toute la journée.

Hiromi lui porta un coup de pied circulaire qui manqua de la faire tomber, elle se protégea à l'aide de ses bras du nouveau coup qui se projetait sur elle et parvint à faire passer un coup de poing direct sur le menton de son adversaire.  
Cependant on pouvait clairement constater qu'ils commençaient à s'épuiser mutuellement.  
Cela se poursuivit ainsi pendant un long moment encore. Attaquer, parer, contre attaquer, bloquer… Une succession d'enchainements et de parades, de coups et d'esquives.

Alors que Shin, dans un dernier mouvement de pure nervosité, amorça un crochet du droit, Hiromi, également bien entamé, l'esquiva et lui offrit un coup de genou en pleine face, puis un coup de poing qui vint maculer d'un peu de sang son masque noir. Elle se sentit douloureusement chanceler et manqua de basculer en arrière, mais dans un effort surhumain elle retint cette dérive pour atterrir néanmoins sur les genoux, à bout de souffle et bien amochée.

Bien qu'elle sentait ses muscles tendus sous sa peau, le goût de sang sur ses lèvres et les bleus et contusions qui criaient déjà sur sa chair, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Voilà un Corbeau dans son plus bel appareillage. Elle avait eu l'impression qu'à force de se reposer sur leurs lauriers, les corbeaux de Suzuran qu'elle avait croisé étaient devenus comme des oiseaux en cage qui ont oublié comment voler… mais non, il en existait toujours qui refuserait d'être enfermé.

Elle fixa Hiromi de ses yeux gris pâle avec une leur de respect et comme de la gratitude. Discrètement elle pivota la tête de côté pour cracher un peu de sang sur le sol, avant de voir enfin dans quel état étaient les autres. Elle n'avait évidemment pas pu suivre l'évolution des deux autres combats, et elle constata avec surprise que ceux-ci s'étaient pour ainsi achevés par double K-O. Peut-être sous-estimait-elle un peu trop ses lieutenants en définitive, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pu pronostiquer. Elle éprouvait une certaine fierté vis-à-vis d'eux et ne pouvait réfuter le fait qu'elle les appréciait et qu'elle était contente d'être à leurs côtés. Peut-être devrait-elle leur dire, c'est toujours bon de le savoir, loin de tout sentimentalisme déplacé.

Elle regarda de nouveau Hiromi qui lui rendit son regard et son sourire. Un étrange message passant entre eux, de nouveaux liens s'étaient crées dans ce combat. Une certaine fraternité. Elle le ressentait vibrer au fond d'elle, une étrange sensation qui lui rappela celle bien lointaine qu'elle avait perdue et qu'elle pensait ne jamais retrouver, encore moins en débarquant à Suzuran. La vie réserve plein de surprises.

Soudainement une ombre surgit de nulle part l'a tira de sa rêverie. Une voix reconnaissable, aux intonations particulières.  
Izaki se profila en effet derrière eux, personne ne l'ayant vu pénétré dans la salle.

_- Oh, alors là vous m'épatez. _

Il y avait dans ses paroles comme une pointe de sarcasme roucoulant. Il apparut enfin plus clairement, baigné de la lumière qui passait au travers des vitres situées en hauteur. Ses yeux perçants et énigmatiques qui dégageaient toujours autant de magnétisme.

_- Et je vais même vous dire, en tant qu'ancien chef du collège, je suis fier de vous les gars, __ouais…_

Il s'adressait uniquement au trio, regardant tout particulièrement Kirishima, celui qui était bien connu comme étant le leader et la tête pensante du trio. Ce dernier couvert de sueur, épuisé et tâché de sang sur le coin des lèvres, maintenait de toutes ses forces sa volonté qui lui permettait de tenir encore debout. Il était hors de question pour lui de faiblir face à Izaki. Il s'avança alors de quelques pas, défiant explicitement son ancien mentor.

- _Izaki, arrête de croire que t'es encore notre chef. Tout ça c'est fini maintenant. Je suis __capable de t'éclater, j'ai peur de personne._

Il tentait de mettre toute l'assurance et l'agressivité dont il était capable dans ses mots. L'élève voulait tout naturellement volait de ses propres ailes et dépassait son ancien maitre. Izaki semblait s'en amuser, tout en respectant cette attitude.

- _Arrête Hiromi,_ Intervint prudemment Honjô. _Tu parles à un gars de Terminal, fais gaffe…_

- _Non, Hiromi a raison. A Suzuran l'âge ne compte pas…_ objecta calmement Sugihara.

- _C'est le plus fort qui gagne,_ compléta Izaki, avec un léger et presque imperceptible sourire.

Puis il se rapprocha, nonchalamment et toujours avec classe, de son ancien camarade. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il le saisit brusquement par le col, relevant son visage à peine à quelques centimètres du sien.

- _Alors jt'explose quand tu veux_, conclut-il, plongeant son regard froid et pourtant ardent dans le sien.

Puis sans lâcher Hiromi, il ajouta à l'intention de Mako.

- _Et toi, apprends à te peigner !_

Il adressa un nouveau regard à Kirishima, paré d'un sourire franc, avant de lui faire une tape sur l'épaule.

Il pivota, changeant sa direction et fis quelques pas vers Shin.

- _Quand à toi, impressionnant aussi je reconnais. Et j'ai pas oublié qu'on avait une affaire à __régler. Alors ne me fais pas trop attendre…_

Shin ne trouva rien à dire, toujours posée sur le sol. Elle consentit néanmoins à le regarder droit dans les yeux, comme pour lui faire comprendre que même dans cet état, elle ne se pliera jamais face à lui.

Puis Izaki détourna les talons avec arrogance, satisfait.

Hiromi put alors enfin relâcher toute la tension qui s'était vivement exercée sur ses muscles et il s'écroula presque sur le sol, non loin de Shin.

_- Dire que même lui n'arrive pas à prendre le contrôle des Terminals…_

_- C'est du costaud à Suzuran._ Remarqua Sugihara.

- _Ouais, c'est vrai. En tout cas c'est moi le boss des 3__e__ années, maintenant._

Puis il tourna son visage vers Shin.

- _Bien joué, j'ai cru que j'allais jamais y arriver, honnêtement._

_- Content d'avoir pu te donner un peu de challenge alors_, répondit-elle.

_- Il s'en est fallu de peu…_ Concéda Hiromi.

- _Ouais__,__ on a tous assurez les gars__! __,_ intervint Takayuki, manifestement lui aussi ravi de cet affrontement.

Tous les autres élèves avaient finalement osé se lever de leur place, ayant conservé un silence solennel depuis le début des hostilités, et ils entouraient désormais le sextuor, les acclamant comme des héros.

* * *

Le lendemain, on vit débarquer à Suzuran un étrange rassemblement.  
Le trio Ebizuka, et à leurs côtés un second trio que l'on nomma rapidement Shinzuru*.  
Et toutes les troisièmes années étaient à leurs ordres, sans exception ou presque...

* * *

* _Shin, selon comment il est écrit, peut signifier vérité ou encore foi ou encore nouveau  
__ Shinzuru signifie croire_

_J'ai choisi de nommer ainsi ce nouveau trio, car j'estime dans un sens que personne à Suzuran __n'aurait pu croire que le légendaire Trio Ebizuka aurait pu avoir des difficultés face à un trio __dont le chef sortait de nulle part au final… Et puis ça revêt pleins d'autres choses par ailleurs, __comme la quête que mène Shin qui l'amène petit à petit à croire en ce bahut, en ses élèves et __en leurs principes…_

_(hé oui comme quoi, généralement dans les deux fics CZ que j'écris, je m'arrange pour glisser des petites infos de ce genre, j'essaye notamment de ne pas choisir les noms à la légère... bon pas tjs mais certains XD )_

_Voilà^^ A bientôt ! _


	5. Entre ombre et lumière

_**Fanfic Crows Zero n°2 : I wanna change**_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Entre ombre et lumière**

* * *

Le lendemain soir, tous voulurent fêter leur alliance et leur main prise sur les 3e années. Mais Shin se vit contrainte de décliner l'invitation, prétextant un quelconque engagement ailleurs. Takayuki, un peu déçu, ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de remettre sur le tapis sa rencontre avec sa prétendue frangine, taquinant ouvertement son chef sur le sujet. Shin conserva son sang froid et joua le jeu jusqu'au bout.  
Elle aurait tant aimé passé cette soirée avec eux ! Mais comment le faire sans se trahir ? Cette histoire commençait à la dépasser, bien au-delà de ce qu'elle avait imaginé et prévu.

Au final, à défaut de pouvoir aller au bar avec eux, elle redevint la jeune fille qu'elle était et décida de faire une virée nocturne en solitaire. Vêtue d'un pull blanc, d'un pantalon en cuir noir et d'un perfecto assorti, elle alla rejoindre sa Kawasaki. La soirée était fraiche, une légère brise acidulée flottait dans l'air et la lune, pleine, brillait d'une lueur fantasmagorique. La nuit déployait amoureusement ses ailes, prêtes à accueillir les oiseaux qui se plaisent dans son obscurité et qui ont soif de cette liberté particulière qu'elle leur offre.  
Elle enfourcha sa moto et fila à vive allure dans les rues de Tokyo, roulant au gré du hasard, errant sans but précis, sans même une destination. Simplement la sensation grisante que cela procurait. Ce sentiment de posséder tout à portée de main, d'être hors du temps, de pouvoir voler au gré du vent, sans chaines, oubliant tout jusqu'à sa propre existence.  
Il était déjà tard, les enseignes des magasins aux néons bleutés ou dorés reflétaient le calme quasi apocalyptique des rues ainsi abandonnées. Elle aimait cette transition entre la fin d'une soirée de rire et de décompression et l'éveil du matin annonçant doucement une nouvelle journée qui repart. Ce créneau qui flotte dans l'air, comme figé dans le temps, comme si tout pouvait basculer dans un murmure.

Elle s'arrêta à un feu rouge sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, car mis à part quelques autres véhicules croisés de temps à autre, il n'y avait guère de passants et en fait pas de voitures à ce moment là, elle aurait pu aisément passer.  
Tandis qu'elle attendait que le feu change au vert, elle vit débarquer juste à côté d'elle une autre moto, une Kawasaki ZII noire et rouge. Elle contempla d'abord la machine, puis s'intéressa au conducteur. Lorsque son regard croisa le sien et qu'elle reconnut Bandô, elle manqua d'avoir le souffle coupé et tenta de ne rien laisser paraitre de son désappointement. Elle déglutit, ne pouvant détourner ses yeux de ceux de Bandô. De son côté, il était impossible qu'il la reconnaisse sous ses atours féminins, mais il pouvait cependant reconnaitre la moto…  
Il continuait de la fixer, manifestement intrigué, ce qui se comprenait vu la manière dont elle bloquait sur lui. Ils en oublièrent le feu qui vira au vert avant de prendre des teintes orange puis de redevenir rouge. Entre temps, Bandô pas du genre à se laisser ainsi dévisager de la sorte, engagea la conversation.

- _Salut. On se connait ?..._

Cela la ramena soudain à la réalité, elle fut tentée de démarrer en trombe et ainsi d 'esquiver tout risque mais elle se ravisa.

- _Salut…_ Se contenta-t-elle de répondre, sur le moment un peu désemparée.

Puis elle reprit son sang froid et poursuivit l'échange.

_- Non, on se connait pas…_ dit-elle alors, avec un ton quelque peu mystérieux que ne manqua pas de remarquer Bandô, ce qui l'intrigua d'autant plus.

Soudain un petit sourire en coin naquit sur les lèvres de Shin, elle lança un regard à Bandô qui l'observait toujours, et elle fit rugir le moteur de sa moto dans un ronronnement provoquant. Un chant vibrant aux notes de défi.

- _Ca te dit une course ?_ Lança-t-elle alors, les yeux pétillants.

- _Quelle est la mise ?_ Compléta Bandô, partant.

- _Un billet. _Hasarda-t-elle.

Généralement c'est cela que l'on mise dans ce genre de plan.

_ - Nan, ça manque d'originalité..._

_ - Alors quoi ?_

Bandô s'était accoudé sur le guidon de sa Z2. Le tour que prenaient les évènements semblait vraiment l'amuser. Son attention avait capté les légères marques qui ornaient le visage de la demoiselle, et il s'y connaissait très bien pour reconnaitre la trace de coups, mais pas du genre de ceux que l'on reçoit sans protester, au contraire. Ce détail attisa d'autant plus sa curiosité. De même que le modèle de sa moto qu'il avait déjà vu quelque part, et à plusieurs reprises. Il devait donc profiter de sa proposition et hausser les enchères, que cela devienne vraiment intéressant.

- _Ta moto me plait bien… _

_ - Quoi ?! _

Elle ne feint pas son air abasourdi. Mettre en jeu sa moto ? C'était hors de question ! Cette dernière avait une valeur sentimentale, car ce n'était pas Shin qui en était le premier propriétaire…

_- C'est une plaisanterie ?! Jamais._

_- Pourquoi ? _

D'abord hésitante, elle lâcha finalement une réplique qu'elle aurait peut-être dû éviter.

- _Si tu gagnes… je te donnerais la réponse…_

Bandô sourit face à sa répartie. Après tout, pourquoi pas. Il fit à son tour vrombir le moteur de sa z2 en guise de réponse.  
Shin lui indiqua quelle destination serait alors leur ligne d'arrivée, plusieurs kilomètres plus loin.

Ils attendirent de nouveau le signal du feu à cet embranchement, sur le qui vive et parcourus d'un certain enthousiasme qui venait réchauffer leurs fibres au cœur de cette douce nuit.  
Puis lorsque le rouge illumina leurs visages, ils démarrèrent au quart de tour dans un crissement de pneu et s'élancèrent dans le boulevard. Comme poussés par le même instinct, ils avaient tout deux surélevaient leur monture faisant flotter sur les premiers mètres la roue de devant, avant de retomber sur le bitume et de foncer à toute allure comme des aigles à la poursuite d'une proie.  
Heureusement pour eux, ils avaient champ libre sur la route. Un sentiment grisant de liberté recommençait à faire vibrer leurs cœurs respectifs, car ils possédaient tout deux cette même soif. C'était comme s'il n'y avait plus qu'eux dans cette ville, vidée de toute âme après un quelconque cataclysme. Pour tout observateur extérieur, les deux motos laissant leurs trainées filantes ressemblaient à deux ombres, à deux fantômes surgissant d'un autre monde pour disparaitre aussi vite.

Ils parcoururent ainsi plusieurs intersections, sans rencontrer aucun obstacle, les brèves boules lumineuses des lampadaires guidant leur avancée.  
Ils connaissaient tout deux leur machine, si bien qu'ils étaient au coude à coude dans cette course.  
Puis à peine à quelques pâtés de maisons de leur destination finale, ils entendirent retentir un chant funèbre, reconnaissable entre tous. Des sirènes de police s'étaient soudainement engagées non loin derrière eux et menaçaient leur innocente entrevue. Bandô avait alors effectué un dérapage contrôlé, se retrouvant juste en face de Shin, qui avait ralenti et stoppé juste à temps sa moto.

- _Dommage,_ Déclara Bandô, _on va devoir reporter notre petit jeu. _

_ - J'en ai l'impression… _

_ - Crois-pas t'en tirer si facilement. Demain, minuit ? Devant le « Coffe Paradise », tu connais __?_

_ - Ok, ça marche. _Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Puis chacun bifurquèrent de manière opposée et reprenant une vive allure dans une des rues adjacentes, avant que la flicaille ne déboule.

Shin rentra chez elle, sans que cette tension qu'elle avait ressentie ne l'ait quittée. Elle avait beau jouer avec le feu, elle avait adoré cette rencontre fortuite et cette course à travers la ville. Elle fit rentrer sa moto, qu'elle laissait toujours dans un coin du salon, le long du mur à côté de la porte d'entrée. Elle caressa du bout des doigts le carénage de sa z1000.  
Sa ? Oui, maintenant elle était à elle, mais il n'en pas avait pas toujours été ainsi. Elle était dans un sale état lorsqu'elle l'avait récupérée. Mais il était hors de question pour elle d'en posséder une autre. Alors, aidée d'un ami garagiste, ils l'avaient retapée consciencieusement pour lui redonner vie.

Elle ne pouvait perdre face à Bandô, même lors de leur rendez-vous du lendemain. Elle était folle d'avoir accepté, elle aurait dû dégager dès qu'elle avait entendu les flics sans demander son reste. Mais elle n'était pas comme ça, même si cela lui valait de se mettre dans la merde parfois.

* * *

Le weekend toucha donc à sa fin, débouchant sur une nouvelle semaine qui s'annonçait déjà tout aussi mouvementée que les précédentes…

Shin se rendit au bahut, en retard pour ne rien changer. Elle s'arrêta donc à la cafet, histoire de se prendre un café au distributeur avant d'aller rejoindre sa classe. Elle avait encore peu dormi ces dernières nuits.  
Elle farfouilla dans ses poches à la recherche d'un brin de monnaie, quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle. L'ombre qui s'était discrètement dessinée sur le sol venait confirmer cette impression. Elle eu alors tout juste le temps de se retourner pour éviter un coup de poing d'Izaki.

_ - Qu'est-ce qui te prend, taré ?_ Lâcha-t-elle, encore sous l'effet de la surprise.

- _Hein ?... Oh, juste pour tester tes réflexes. Tu es plein de surprises Shin, je dois bien te __reconnaitre ça. Ce qui ne fait d'ailleurs que renforcer ma suspicion à ton égard._

Suspicion ? Suspicion de quoi ? Ce gars commençait sérieusement à l'agacer.  
Izaki s'était depuis remis en position neutre, se tenant debout face à elle, les mains dans les poches.

- _Je suis venu régler notre affaire, tu te souviens._

Shin conservait toujours une attitude méfiante et défensive.

- _Ah oui. Tu veux discuter de ça ici ?_

Elle parcouru du regard la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, qui bien que vide à son arrivée, commençait à voir débarquer quelques élèves, préférant venir ici plutôt que d'aller en cours.

- _Non, bien sûr. Et je crois me souvenir que tu préfères les endroits plus tranquilles._ Lui répondit-il, avec une pointe de provocation dans la voix.

Il l'emmena finalement en dehors du lycée, non loin du bahut, sous un pont dont le nom lui échappait.  
Shin l'avait suivi, quelques pas derrière, sans grande conviction.

_- Pourquoi tu m'as amenée jusqu'ici ? Je n'aime pas les traquenards, tu sais._

_ - T'inquiète. Pourquoi tout le monde s'attend toujours à ce que j'agisse en enfoiré ?..._

_ - A toi de me le dire…_

Izaki esquissa alors un sourire qui ne vint pas vraiment rassurer Shin.

Ils se tenaient face, pas très éloignés l'un de l'autre. Au dessus d'eux, ils pouvaient entendre le bruit de la circulation et non loin de là celui du courant de l'eau. Mais hormis ça, il n'y avait personne alentours. Les piliers du pont étaient tagués de toutes sortes d'inscriptions, le sol poussiéreux et usé semblait en avoir connu des drôles bien avant aujourd'hui et sans doute en connaitrait-il encore bien d'autres longtemps après. L'endroit devait pour ainsi dire n'être fréquenté que pas des gens dans leur genre, qui voulaient être tranquilles pour régler leurs affaires.

- _Bon, on en était où déjà ?..._ Engagea Izaki, une lueur terrible dans les yeux. _Ah oui, je crois que j'étais sur le point de te foutre une raclée…_

_ - Ah ouais ? Tu y tiens tant que ça ? Restons diplomates, si on discutait plutôt…_

Ce n'était pas que Shin avait la frousse de se battre contre Izaki. Bien qu'elle estimait qu'il serait un adversaire plus que coriace, elle était suffisamment motivée et combative pour lui tenir tête. Mais autant tenter d'autres options.  
Elle sentait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû le suivre jusqu'ici, elle sentait qu'au moindre faux pas, qu'à la moindre faiblesse de sa part, il en profiterait et cela pourrait même mal finir.

- _Commence par me dire pourquoi tu t'intéresses à Zuko Hayashi alors… _

La question fatidique. Il fallait qu'elle se montre suffisamment convaincante, sans pour autant dévoiler toutes ses cartes.

- _Je… j'ai connu Zuko. Je suis revenue à Tokyo cette année en apprenant qu'il était mort. On __m'a dit que c'était dans un accident de moto, mais je n'y crois pas une seule seconde. Sa __moto c'était… comme le prolongement de son âme. Jamais il n'aurais commis une __mauvaise manipulation, jamais il ne se serait laisser avoir._

_- C'est pour ça que tu es venu à Suzuran, tu veux éclaircir cette histoire. Tu crois qu'il a été __tué ?_

_- J'en suis certain… _

Elle pensait avoir réussi son tour d'esbroufe, mélangeant habilement vérité et omissions d'éléments importants, mais la manière dont se comportait Izaki ne paraissait pas abonder dans son sens. En effet ce dernier avait amorcé quelques pas autour d'elle, l'observant toujours de ses yeux perçants.

_- D'où tu connais Zuko ?  
__Tu sais, j'étais dans le même collège que lui. A l'époque, il était le boss d'Ebichu alors que __je débarquais. J'ai été fasciné par ce gars, par la force et le charisme qui émanaient de lui. __J'ai tout fait pour attirer son attention, je voulais le battre mais il a toujours remporté la __victoire. J'ai donc rejoint ses rangs sans me poser de questions. Il m'a appris pas mal de __choses, et lors de ma dernière année c'était moi le chef. __Mais je me souviens pas t'avoir vu avec lui._

_- Parce que tu connaissais toute sa vie et ses fréquentations, peut-être ? T'étais un fanatique __ou quoi ?!_

- _Pour qui tu me prends ! On avait sympathisé, on était devenu comme des frères. Lorsque __j'ai rejoint Suzuran, c'est tout naturellement qu'il m'a pris parmi ses lieutenants. Donc __ouais, je le connaissais suffisamment._

Il se tenait désormais juste à côté d'elle, les mains sorties de ses poches de pantalon. Elle était plus que jamais sur le qui-vive.  
Il voulait en découdre avec elle, c'était indéniable. Il ne croyait pas en son histoire : quelque chose clochait, quelque chose manquait.

Elle vit alors son poing menaçant arrivé sur elle. Comme elle s'y attendait, elle eu tout juste le temps de l'éviter, mais alors qu'elle voulait directement enchainer par une contre attaque, elle vit son coup de pied bloqué par Izaki qui en profita alors pour la toucher cette fois avec son crochet du droit. Il lui balança ensuite un coup de pied circulaire. Avec l'élan elle se rétama sur le sol mais effectua une roulade et se releva rapidement pour lui asséner un coup de pied sauté retourné.  
Les deux adversaires se faisaient face, marquant un temps d'arrêt. Shin commençait à être à cran, tandis qu'Izaki demeurait impassible, même amusé par cet échange.

_- Tu es rapide dis-moi. _

_- Et toi t'es bien un putain d'enfoiré._

_- Ah ! Faut savoir se salir les mains parfois…  
__On peut arrêter si tu préfères, mais faudrait pour ça que tu songes à arrêter de me raconter __des conneries… je ne suis pas dupe, on ne me l'a fait pas à moi._

_- Tu rigoles ! Je commence à bien m'amuser moi aussi. Hors de question que je cède face à __toi._

- _Tu aimes tenir tête à ce que je vois. C'est drôle, tu me rappelles quelqu'un…_

Elle s'élança vers lui, voulant lui envoyer un coup de genou au visage, mais il s'écarta au dernier moment et lui porta un coup de pied dans le ventre, qu'il poursuivit d'un coup de poing et d'un nouveau de pied, direct cette fois, qui vint la faire tomber sur le sol. Elle commençait à dérouiller sérieusement, mais elle refusait d'abandonner. Tant qu'elle aurait encore des forces, qu'elle sentirait bouillir son sang palpitant dans ses veines, elle continuerait.  
Alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle pour continuer le combat, elle lui balança de la terre dans les yeux, ce qui lui permit de se relever et de lui faire goûter elle aussi à son crochet. Un coup, puis deux, suivi d'un coup de pied et d'un second.  
Izaki posa un genou à terre face à cette rafale de coups.

_ - Faut savoir se salir les mains, c'est ça ?_ Lui murmura-t-elle, cinglante.

Mais ce retournement n'énerva pas Izaki. Ce type semblait vraiment être dénué d'émotions parfois. En tout cas, sa réputation de gars un peu dingue n'était pas vraiment usurpé, même si c'était loin d'être aussi abusé que ce qui circulait sur son compte dans les couloirs de Suzuran.

- _Allez relève-toi !_ Poursuivit Shin. _Je ne suis pas un lâche…_

Elle attendit qu'il se relève, il termina de se frotter les yeux pour en retirer la poussière et essuya le sang qui avait commencé à perler au coin de ses lèvres.  
Puis il s'avança, enchainant plusieurs coups qu'elle bloqua tous à l'aide de ses bras. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le cogner, ayant décelé une ouverture dans sa position, il fut plus rapide qu'elle et bloqua son poing avec sa main, avant de lui donner un coup de pied.  
Elle ne se laissa pas démonter, et lui balança un coup de pied circulaire qu'Izaki reçut sans broncher. Pourtant il semblait remonté à bloc, il la saisit par le col pour lui foutre un coup de poing de plein fouet au visage, puis il l'a ressaisit de nouveau alors qu'elle était à moitié penchée sur le côté et lui donna cette fois un coup de genou. Elle tenta de le repousser mais ses mouvements furent contrés et elle reçut un coup de pied qui vient la bousculer à terre. Elle atterrit sur le dos, puis elle se retourna pour prendre position sur ses genoux, les mains posées au sol. Elle baissa son masque en ayant pris soin de tourner la tête, opposée à Izaki, afin de cracher le sang qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

_ - Putain... _

Puis elle se releva, non sans mal et fit de nouveau face à Izaki, qui attendait patiemment.  
Elle avait la rage, malgré les contusions qui zébraient sans aucun doute son corps, et le sang qui coulait au coin de son visage. Son cœur s'était accéléré, l'enveloppant d'une aura chatoyante.

- _Enfoiré…_ lança-t-elle.

Pourtant chacun esquissa un léger sourire.

Shin s'élança vers Izaki, au dernier moment elle s'arrêta et bloqua le coup de pied qu'il s'apprêtait à lui donner. Elle tenta de lui asséner un coup de poing qu'il esquiva. Il tenta à son tour de lui en donner un qu'elle bloqua, elle en profita pour faire passer un coup de poing au niveau de ses côtes qu'il sentit douloureusement. Pour la peine il lui envoya un uppercut, suivi d'un coup de pied qui l'a fit reculer.

Elle avait déjà galéré contre Hiromi, Izaki était d'autant plus balèze.  
Elle était étonnée qu'il daigne l'affronter en personne, en un contre un, car il avait aussi la sale réputation de faire appel à ses gars pour tester ceux qui l'intéressaient.

Alors qu'il s'approchait de nouveau d'elle, elle anticipa en le frappant au niveau des jambes avant qu'il n'ait engagé la moindre attaque. Mais elle récolta malgré tout par la suite un coup de poing au visage, qu'elle lui rendit. Il lui en décrocha un autre, avant de lui mettre un coup de pied circulaire qui vint la projeter une fois encore à terre. Mais elle continuait de vouloir se relever, coûte que coûte.

_ - Tu persistes ?... _

Il n'y avait aucun mépris dans ses paroles, au contraire. Izaki paraissait impressionné et respectueux de la volonté et de la force dont faisait preuve ce jeune élève débarqué de nulle part.  
Il ne lâchait rien, ne s'avouait pas vaincu et ne voulait obéir à personne.  
Un peu comme Zuko…

Izaki s'était rapproché d'elle sans crainte. Alors qu'elle n'était pas encore totalement redressée, elle lui adressa un regard sombre avant de se lancer dans une charge éperdue et inattendue. Izaki n'eut pas le temps de réagir et se prit un coup de genou dans le ventre, agrémenté d'un coup de poing dans les côtes. Il la dégagea en la repoussant sur le côté. Elle était mal en point, si bien qu'elle ne put pas enchainer directement avec un coup de poing comme elle l'aurait fait dans un meilleur état.

- _Je vois…_ Dit-il, encore plié en deux. _Il est temps d'en finir_.

- _Viens, je t'attends._ Répondit-elle à bout de souffle.

Izaki se releva, crachant un peu de sang par terre.  
Shin lui dégaina un coup de pied qu'il vint stopper en le saisissant. Sans réfléchir, elle lança alors son corps afin de toucher son adversaire avec son autre jambe. Ils retombèrent tout deux sur le sol.  
Izaki ne perdit pas une seule seconde, et se plaça rapidement à califourchon sur Shin, l'entravant totalement, bloquant toutes possibilités de manœuvre.

- _Bien, maintenant que j'ai toute ton attention, on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. Et __pour cela, commençons par enlever ton masque. J'aime savoir à qui j'ai à faire._

Shin tentait de se soustraire à l'emprise d'Izaki, mais forcé de reconnaitre qu'elle demeurait impuissante.  
Il lui ôta donc son masque d'un geste désinvolte.  
Il resta figé un instant, les yeux fixés sur le visage qui était ainsi dévoilé. Il l'étudia méticuleusement, afin d'être certain que sa vue ne lui jouait pas des tours.

- _Quoi ?! Je savais que tu cachais quelque chose, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça…_

Pendant ce temps, Shin, toujours coincée sur le sol, serrait fort sa mâchoire au point qu'elle aurait presque pu se la briser. Elle avait détourné son regard alors qu'il lui enlevé son masque, mais elle le plongea de nouveau dans celui d'Izaki. Ce simple acte lui parut extrêmement difficile. Le masque qui complétait sa panoplie lui permettait de se dissimuler derrière, c'est vrai. Elle y incarnait Shin Sawada, élève de Suzuran, un mec qui se battait sans rien craindre. C'était tellement plus simple ainsi. Mais maintenant que ses morceaux d'armure volaient d'éclats en éclats, elle redevenait cette jeune fille qu'elle était et qu'elle avait par tous les moyens tenté de dissimuler aux yeux de tous. Il était plus aisé d'évoluer parmi eux en se faisant passer pour quelqu'un comme eux. Une fille n'y aurait jamais eu sa place, n'y aurait jamais été crédible et elle le savait, elle n'avait pas eu d'autres choix pour être au plus près de son objectif.  
Elle était à cet instant partagée entre plusieurs sentiments se mélangeant dans sa tête en un tourbillon qui menaçait de la rendre folle. Une part d'elle était toujours en ébullition, d'avoir perdu, d'avoir été en partie démasquée et ainsi mise au pied du mur. Une autre part était totalement abasourdie, atterrée par ce revirement improbable. Et enfin une dernière et infime partie d'elle ressentait une pointe de soulagement. Izaki n'était pas n'importe qui, il avait connu et avait été proche de Zuko. Elle pouvait ainsi sûrement en apprendre plus et se rapprocher dans un certain sens de celui avec qui elle avait finalement passé trop peu de temps, et trop peu profiter de la vie ensemble. Maintenant il était trop tard… ne lui restait plus que la vengeance… et avant cela la vérité.

Izaki, toujours à califourchon sur elle, avait redressé son dos, les mains posés sur ses genoux (à lui).

- _Si je m'attendais à ça… Une fille... et pas la plus moche si on te met de beaux habits et qu'on __te coiffe un peu._

Il avait pris le contrecoup en la vannant avec plaisir. Il la sentait s'agiter sous lui, la colère commençant à émaner de sa personne.

_ - Oh calmes-toi. Je peux t'assurer que c'est pas la meilleure des idées de réagir ainsi alors __que je suis sur toi….._

Shin se calma alors, comprenant l'allusion qui ne fit que titiller davantage ses nerfs, mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Elle parvint à se libérer de l'entrave d'Izaki et le repoussa violemment tout en lui assénant un méchant coup de poing au visage dans lequel elle mit toute sa hargne. Ainsi dégagée, elle se releva et fit de nouveau face à Izaki, qui s'était lui aussi relevé se tenant la mâchoire, amusé.  
Ils se fixèrent ainsi pendant un moment. Shin poussa un soupir, recracha un peu de sang qui lui restait dans la bouche et désigna d'un signe de tête l'une des mains d'Izaki, celle qui tenait encore son masque.

- _Tu compte me le rendre ? _

_- Tu comptes me dire enfin la vérité ? _

Un vent tiède soufflait sous le pont. Un vent acidulé de printemps qui vous murmure à l'oreille la douce chaleur des beaux jours à venir, comme la promesse d'un renouveau.  
Shin sortit de sa poche de veste son paquet de cigarettes, en saisissant une au creux de ses lèvres. Machinalement, elle proposa à Izaki qui du coup se rapprocha d'elle pour se servir. Ils ne se lâchèrent pas du regard. Puis elle rangea son paquet, et lorsqu'elle releva à nouveau la tête vers le blondinet, celui-ci avait déjà allumée sa clope et tenait le briquet toujours enflammé face à elle. Elle pencha légèrement son visage jusqu'à ce que la flamme rencontre sa cigarette et l'embrase. Elle savoura la première bouffée, plus que bienvenue après une matinée pareille.

Izaki se tenait toujours face à elle, n'ayant pas reculé et la fixant d'un regard saisissant.

_- Alors… _

Shin reprit une nouvelle taffe, recrachant la fumée dans un soupir.

- _Ok. Je vais tout te dire…_

* * *

**_J'attends vos comms avec impatience :P (comme toujours^^)  
Et merci à tout ceux qui me suivent ! _**


	6. La face cachée de la Lune

_**Fanfic Crows Zero n°2 : I wanna change**_

* * *

_Bonjour à tous =)  
J'ai mis un peu plus de temps pour boucler ce nouveau chapitre, veuillez m'en excuser ^^ J'ai eu d 'autres choses à faire par ailleurs^^ _

_Enfin voilà ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! le début des révélations ;)_

_Et merci pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements ! :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : La face cachée de la lune **

* * *

Elle écrasa sa clope sur le sol, et fit les quelques pas qui la séparait d'Izaki, se tenant tout près de lui, elle lui offrit un regard froid. Elle avait peut-être perdu, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle était à sa merci.

_- Mais d'abord rend-moi mon masque…_

Izaki la regardait avec un petit sourire en coin, et lui tendit l'objet qu'elle réclamait. Elle s'en saisit et le remit avant d'ajouter.

- _Et je serais par contre un café, étant donné que je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre celui que __je voulais boire, à cause de toi…_

Izaki acquiesça et ils retournèrent vers des zones plus fréquentées.  
Ils dégotèrent un café, le choisissant principalement pour la seule raison qu'il était hors du territoire des élèves de Suzuran et autres spécimens du même acabit.

Shin retira son masque et détacha ses cheveux afin de mieux les rattacher en queue haute, pendant qu'ils attendaient après leur commande.  
Un serveur, ne leur prêtant qu'une attention distraite mais peu rassurée, leur tendit deux tasses de grand café. Il faut dire que tout deux portaient l'uniforme noir des Corbeaux, et tout le monde connaissait la réputation qui allait avec, mais il était rare d'en croiser par ici. Ajouté à cela qu'ils étaient également tout deux marqués par leur récent tête-à-tête.

De nouveau seuls, Shin but une gorgée du liquide amer et chaud qui se présentait devant elle tandis qu'Izaki s'adossa contre le siège de sa chaise et l'observa.  
Elle leva alors les yeux vers lui dans une expression peu amicale.

- _Détends-toi._ Osa lui dire Izaki.

Elle ne répondit pas à sa remarque, il enchaîna alors aussitôt sur ce qui les amenait ici.

_- Donc, tu as ton café, je suis tout ouï à tes explications… _

Ceci dit il n'en revenait toujours pas qu'une fille ait pu ainsi tous les berner et entrer aussi facilement à Suzuran. L'administration devait vraiment prendre tout les cas désespérés sans prêter plus attention que ça à leur dossier… Et surtout, il n'en revenait pas qu'elle ait pu donner le change aussi longtemps et encore maintenant aux yeux des autres, et qu'elle ait pu évoluer comme un poisson dans l'eau dans un univers qu'on considère violent et chaotique, et qu'elle ait même pu y forger sa place. Elle s'était fait des alliés, avait pris le contrôle des troisièmes années aux côtés d'Hiromi et du fameux trio Ebizuka, rien que ça. C'était vraiment impressionnant, même s'il ne lui dirait pas de but en blanc ainsi, elle était bluffante. Ce qui nourrissait encore davantage ses questions à son sujet et surtout concernant la raison pour laquelle elle avait accompli tout ça. Qui Zuko était-il pour elle pour qu'elle se soit à ce point impliquée pour découvrir la vérité sur sa mort ?

Shin reprit une gorgée de café.

- _J'aurais dû commander quelque chose de plus fort,_ ironisa-t-elle.  
_Mais d'abord dis-moi une chose, je voudrais savoir… comment as-tu su que je n__'étais pas __clair ? J'avoue je me suis posée la question, la retournant dans ma tête. J'ai pourtant tout __fait pour me fondre dans la masse de Suzuran._

Izaki émit un petit rire à cette interrogation.

- _Justement… Lorsqu'un nouveau comme toi débarque à Suzuran il essaye rarement de se __faire discret, tout en voulant en plus se rencarder sur une affaire délicate qui date d'y il y a __deux ans... tout ça sonnait bizarre.  
__Prends le cas de Genji, ce mec à peine arrivé a déjà __voulu faire sensation et il continue. J'ai appris à cerner rapidement les gens, et chez toi __quelque chose clochait… appelle ça l'instinct, le 6__e__ sens, ou tout simplement un sens aigu de __l'observation, je m'en fous… mais je ne me suis pas trompé._

Sur ce, Izaki prit enfin sa première gorgée de café qui fumait toujours.

_- Je vois… _Répondit-elle à voix basse.

Izaki la regardait intensément, attendant qu'elle se mette à table, ce qu'elle fit sans se faire prier davantage.

_- Mon vrai nom est Mitsuki Hayashi. __Zuko était mon frère._

Elle alla droit au but, sans guère davantage de préliminaires, le foudroyant même du regard en clamant cette révélation. Elle eut comme l'impression qu'Izaki pâlit soudainement, manquant de faire tomber sa tasse et la reposant doucement sur son socle.

_- Sa… sœur…__?_

Il avait eu beau être proche de Zuko et être du genre à tout savoir, cette info là il ne la connaissait pas, manifestement. Zuko avait toujours pris soin de garder certaines choses secrètes.

_- Attends, il ne m'a jamais parlé d'une sœur…_

_- Et tu t'en étonnes ?_

Maintenant qu'elle lui faisait la réflexion, certains éléments obscurs prenaient sens dans son esprit. Il se rappelait la manière dont Zuko avait parfois tendance à disparaître sans prévenir, comme s'il menait une double vie. Il avait cru pendant un temps qu'il avait une petite amie dont il préférait garder l'exclusivité, mais il avait rapidement écarté cette possibilité.  
Non pas que Zuko avait du mal de ce côté-là, il était plutôt beau gosse et avait un charisme qui devait en séduire plus d'une. Il avait des cheveux entre courts et mi-longs, en bataille et d'un noir de jais, ainsi qu'une cicatrice au niveau de l'œil gauche qui était ancienne, bien avant le collège. Il était grand avec des muscles finement dessinés. Il possédait une moto et il était tatoué, il aurait d'ailleurs pu aisément intégrer le Front, mais cela ne l'avait jamais intéressé. C'était un esprit libre et indépendant, totalement. Un autre signe particulier était ses yeux, gris pâle. C'était peu courant d'en voir d'une telle couleur, un océan argenté dans lequel on se perdait littéralement.  
Et à bien y regarder, Shin avait exactement les mêmes yeux. Comment ne l'avait-il pas remarqué plus tôt ?! Il avait bien capté quelque chose d'étrange dans son visage, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avait voulu lui retirer son masque, mais cette évidence lui avait pitoyablement échappé.  
C'était donc ça, ce mystérieux Shin Sawada était en réalité Mitsuki Hayashi, la sœur cadette de Zuko. Il avait en effet décelé dans sa manière de combattre quelque chose de familier, et la moto qu'elle conduisait était de la même marque que Zuko, mais il n'avait en aucune façon fait le rapprochement. Comment aurait-il pu ?!

- _Faut que tu m'explique là… _

_- J'y viens. Mais je te préviens, ce que je te révèle là doit rester entre nous. Tu avais un __profond respect pour mon frère, pas vrai ? Alors je suis sûre que tu sauras tenir ta langue._

Izaki ne lui répliqua rien mais son expression parlait pour lui.

_- Ok. Zuko t'as peut-être dit qu'il était orphelin. Nous étions des orphelins. Nos parents sont __morts quand nous étions encore très jeunes, et on a alors été placés en famille d'accueil. On __ne vivait pas à Tokyo à cette époque, mais dans une ville toute proche au bord de l'eau. __Mais… ça ne se passait pas bien._

Mitsuki avait le regard perdu dans le vague, se frottant subrepticement le poignet droit, comme une réminiscence de souvenirs douloureux remontant à la surface.

- _C'était un couple d'une trentaine d'année, mais le mari… était violent, il nous battait. __Zuko se mettait toujours en avant pour éviter que je prenne des coups mais nous n'étions __pas toujours ensemble… je n'étais qu'une gamine, je voulais être forte, je ne voulais pas que __Zuko prenne à ma place et souffre deux fois plus, alors je gardais ça pour moi. Et puis un __jour il a vu les marques que j'avais aux poignets, et deviné celles qui parcouraient __fatalement mon dos._

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, sans regarder Izaki. Elle sortit son paquet de cigarettes afin de s'en griller une. Par la fenêtre elle pouvait apercevoir des salarymen qui se pressaient pour se rendre à leur travail, c'est vrai qu'il était encore tôt.  
Après sa première taffe, elle reprit son récit. Son regard toujours jeté par delà les carreaux, posé sur un point fixe, comme égaré dans le temps.

_- Un soir, on avait préparé nos sacs pour fuguer, ça ne pouvait plus durer. Mais on s'est fait __choper à peine à quelques pas de l'entrée, dans la cuisine. Il a commencé à me frapper __alors Zuko est intervenu, et __ça a mal tourné… __Je ne pouvais rien faire. La femme __pendant ce temps s'était dépêchée d'appeler la police.  
__Finalement son mari avait été grièvement blessé et Zuko… il a hérité de sa cicatrice à l'œil. __Après ça, on a été séparé, il a été envoyé en maison de correction pour mineur et moi j'ai __rejoint la demeure d'une dame qui avait déjà un certain âge. Elle était très gentille avec __moi, ce qui m'a fait bizarre, je n'étais plus habituée à autant de tendresse de la part d'un __adulte._

Elle reprit une nouvelle bouffée de nicotine, et adressa cette fois un regard vers Izaki. Ce dernier l'observait attentivement, son expression restait neutre. Elle ne voulait surtout pas susciter la compassion chez lui, elle n'avait pas besoin de ça. Elle se contentait de lui exposer les faits, il avait voulu savoir qui elle était et pourquoi elle voulait à ce point enquêter sur la mort de Zuko, pour ça il fallait qu'il sache la vie qu'elle et son frère avaient mené.

_- Mais on a toujours gardé contact, on était tout l'un pour l'autre, il n'y avait toujours eu que __nous, on avait toujours pu compter que sur l'autre, alors on était très proches. Je lui rendais __visite, et quand il est sorti de la maison de correction dans laquelle il n'est pas resté très __longtemps au final, on se voyait régulièrement.  
__Il faut dire qu'il avait eu des circonstances atténuantes, les flics ont clairement pu voir les __stigmates qu'on portait sur le corps… Mais il ne voulait pas revenir dans cette ville, il __préférait rester à Tokyo alors il a créché dans un foyer, faisant des petits boulots avant de __se prendre un appart bien plus tard.  
__Il me racontait comment ça se passait dans son collège et j'avais l'impression de tous vous __connaitre… Ca ne me dérangeait pas qu'il se batte, on avait un peu été endurcis dès notre __jeune âge après tout… il m'a alors appris moi aussi à me battre. Et plus tard à conduire sa __moto.  
__Et puis, il m'a narré la légende de Suzuran. Et je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de vivre à __Tokyo. Mais j'étais encore trop jeune... Il me disait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'on se presse, que __tout se passerait bien... j'y ai cru._

Izaki sortit à son tour son paquet de cigarettes de l'une de ses poches, il avait grand besoin de s'en griller une après toutes ces révélations. Sa répartie semblait avoir volée en éclat et il demeurait silencieux, échangeant un regard chargé d'intensité avec Mitsuki.  
Ils terminèrent leurs cafés et en recommandèrent deux autres.

- _Pourquoi avoir attendu tout ce temps pour venir ici ?_ Lui demanda-t-il soudain.

-_ C'était pas si simple que ça, tu penses bien. Je n'allais pas venir sur le coup de l'émotion, __sans préparation. Alors j'ai cogité, longtemps. Et lorsque j'ai pris ma décision et élaboré __ce plan dans ma tête, le mettre en application a nécessit__é__ pas mal d'investissements. J'ai __d'abord récupéré les affaires de mon frère, retapé sa moto. Il a fallu que je me crée une __nouvelle identité et les antécédents qui allaient avec... Enfin, tu t'imagines bien que ça a pris __du temps. Mais j'avais de la ressource et surtout de bons contacts__..__. Enfin voilà quoi.  
__A ton tour, dis-moi ce que tu sais de cette nuit où mon frère est mort. Et de la vie qu'il menait, __car il était loin de tout me raconter, tu t'en doutes._

- _Eh bien... je n'étais pas là quand c'est arrivé, je serais donc incapable de t'en dire plus. Mais __Zuko m'avait parlé d'une affaire qu'il devait absolument régler. Il a refusé de me dire de quoi __il s'agissait.  
__J'ai très vite appris la nouvelle et j'ai accouru sur place. Ils emportaient son corps au __moment où je suis arrivé... et sa moto était bien cabossée. Il avait dû se faire percuter. J'ai __cru que c'était une mauvaise blague, que c'était arrivé à quelqu'un d'autre..._

Mitsuki demeura silencieuse, entrevoyant au travers d'une brume opaque le spectacle qui s'esquissait au son de ces mots. Elle préféra ne pas développer plus avant cette obscure vision qui lui serrait douloureusement le cœur. Elle reprit alors une nouvelle cigarette et chassa rapidement cette image de son frère gisant sur la route. Elle se recentra plutôt sur les circonstances qui auraient pu conduire à sa mort.

_- Je sais que Suzuran était en guerre avec un autre lycée... Hosen. Tu peux m'en dire plus à __ce sujet ?_

L'air d'Izaki se rassombrit encore davantage à l'évocation de ce nom.

- _Ouais. Suzuran et Hosen ont toujours été en conflit. C'est simple, Suzuran est aux antipodes __d'Hosen. Là où nous sommes rebelles, solitaires, anarchiques et impulsifs ; ils sont soudés, __hiérarchisés, organisés et méthodiques. Mais Suzuran a toujours été craint, car justement __tout les barges viennent chez nous, ce qui fait de ce bahut le plus dangereux et le plus __imprévisible de tous.  
__Faut savoir que Zuko était bien parti pour en devenir le boss. Et lorsqu'il est mort, les deux __autres grosses factions du bahut, qui étaient prêtes à se rallier avec lui, ont pété un plomb. Il __y a donc eu un affrontement sanglant entre Suzuran et Hosen, et ça s'est mal fini, le boss __d'Hosen a été poignardé et il est mort. A la suite de ça, c'était devenu trop tendu, alors ils ont __tous décidé de calmer le jeu et une trêve a été instaurée._

Mitsuki emmagasinait toutes ces infos, les synthétisant et essayait d'y voir plus clair, les ajoutant à ce qu'elle savait déjà, en espérant en tirer quelque chose.

_- Est-ce que tu crois que Zuko aurait pu avoir à faire avec Hosen avant ça et que ce se soit __mal passé ?..._

_- Comme je te l'ai dit, j'avais beau être proche de ton frère, il était très secret. __Maintenant que je me remémore tout ça, je réalise que Zuko trempait dans pas mal d'affaires. __Il était ambitieux, désinvolte et autodidacte, et ça marchait. Cela a dû déplaire __à__ pas mal de __monde à l'époque__,__ qui craignait pour leur propre empire. Je ne l'ai jamais vu avec quelqu'un __d'Hosen, mais je ne pourrais pas te certifier qu'il n'a eu aucun contact avec eux._

Mitsuki demeura pensive. Il existait de nombreuses factions que son frère aurait pu se mettre à dos dans cette ville, allant d'un autre lycée comme Hosen à des gangs comme le TFOA, en passant même par les Yakuzas. Au moins, Izaki avait pu lui apprendre que son frère avait certains plans en action, il devait vouloir faire son nid dans cette ville, mais celle-ci comptait déjà plusieurs autres volières qui avaient les crocs et les serres affûtés.  
Cela commençait à prendre forme, elle était persuadée qu'il devait être question d'un règlement de compte, ni plus ni moins, afin d'éliminer quelqu'un qui devenait trop dangereux et trop intéressant dans cette ville. Mais elle avait besoin davantage d'infos pour étayer ses suppositions.

Ils quittèrent le café et prirent le chemin en direction de Suzuran. La majeure partie du trajet se fit dans le silence. Puis non loin de Suzuran, Izaki stoppa sa marche et se retourna vers Mitsuki.

_- Il vaudrait mieux éviter qu'on nous voie ensemble. Je vais creuser la question de mon côté, __ok. Je peux t'assurer que je ferais tout ce que je peux pour t'aider. Comme je te l'ai dis Zuko __était presque comme un frère pour moi._

Mitsuki acquiesça faiblement de la tête, lui offrant un faible mais sincère merci.

* * *

De retour dans l'enceinte du bahut, Shin pénétra dans sa salle de classe où étaient déjà attablés ses deux lieutenants, ainsi que le trio Ebizuka, ce qui la surprit un peu. Elle n'avait pas encore réalisé la mesure de ce qui s'était produit il y a quelques temps, la nouvelle faction qu'elle avait contribué à créer sans le vouloir. A croire qu'elle ressemblait bien plus à son frère qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

Ils étaient installés en cercle, Takayuki posé sur une table comme à son habitude, Haruki et Sugihara debouts, et Honjo et Hiromi adossés sur une chaise. Ils semblaient être en réunion, mais conservaient toujours une attitude détachée, guère alarmante. Pourtant lorsqu'elle s'approcha et commença à entendre de quoi il était question, le sujet abordé revêtait tout de même une certaine importance.

- _On fait quoi maintenant__,__ Hiromi ?_ demanda Takayuki.

- _On a le contrôle des 3__e__, on est pépère pour cette année, techniquement. Le peu qui ne nous __suive pas prête soit allégeance à des Terminales, vu qu'ils sont plus que jamais en lutte __pour la domination de Suzuran, et on n'a pas à s'en mêler pour l'instant. Soit ils sont du __côté de Bandô, ce qui risque par contre de poser problème plus tard._

_- Comment ça ? Tu crois que Bandô va être gênant ?_ Questionna Haruki.

_- J'en suis certain… _

Puis ils remarquèrent enfin la présence de Shin.

- _Shin !_ s'exclama Takayuki, toujours enjoué. _T'aime te faire attendre, toi ?! Toujours en __retard !  
_Puis il nota brusquement les marques apparentes sur le visage de Shin, que son masque dissimulait pourtant en partie.  
_Qui t'a fait ça, Shin ?!_ Demanda-t-il alors inquiet et révolté.

_- C'est rien, t'en fais pas pour ça. _Lui dit-elle avec une expression qui se voulait ferme et sans suite. Ce que son lieutenant comprit aussitôt._  
__J'ignorais qu'une réunion au sommet était programmée ce matin… _Poursuivit-elle d'un ton vaguement ironique. _Vous débattez sur la concurrence à Suzuran ?_

_- Hiromi a toujours eu un don pour percevoir les choses. Généralement ses hypothèses __s'avèrent justes._ Remarqua calmement Honjo.

Shin prit une chaise qui traînait dans les parages et vint rejoindre le petit cercle, en s'installant sur son dossier, les pieds posés sur son socle, juste en face d'Hiromi.

- _Prend le cas de Genji_, intervint ce dernier, _nul doute qu'il va y avoir un affrontement entre __sa faction qui tend à s'épanouir et celle de Serizawa, qui s'est trop reposée sur ses lauriers. __Et je pense qu'il va y avoir un beau combat, et matière à s'en étonner._

_- Makisé a rejoint ses rangs et il parait qu'ils veulent s'adjoindre Izaki aussi. _Renseigna Haruki.

_- Izaki…_ répétèrent presque en même temps Shin et Hiromi.

Ils se fixèrent un moment, intrigués et surpris, avant que Sugihara prenne à son tour la parole.

- _Il n'est pas du genre à s'allier aussi facilement à quelqu'un. Genji va prendre cher._

_- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_ demanda Shin.

- _Izaki n'est pas un tendre, il va vouloir le tester et ça risque de faire mal._ Répondit Honjo.

_- Peu importe !_ Siffla Takayuki. _Comme l'a dit Hiromi, cela ne nous concerne pas, qu'ils se __démerdent entre eux._

Shin en venait à se demander si Izaki n'avait pas hérité ses techniques de son frère. Il faudrait qu'elle lui pose la question. Car Zuko avait toujours eu la réputation d'être implacable et redoutable. Mais effectivement, les affaires des Terminales ne les concernaient pas, ne la concernaient pas. Elle avait déjà bien d'autres choses dont elle devait s'occuper.

* * *

Le soir venu, elle n'avait pas oubliée le rendez-vous prit avec Bandô. Elle ne comptait pas s'y soustraire.

Elle se rendit donc comme convenu au Coffee Paradise, à l'heure précise donnée par son rival. Elle vit la moto de ce dernier garée juste devant l'établissement, à côté d'une Honda noire. Par la vitre adjacente à l'entrée, elle l'aperçût, assis sur l'un des fauteuils à une table en train de boire un verre, en compagnie d'un autre homme. Celui qu'elle avait déjà vu plusieurs fois aux côtés de Bandô, un gars avec une balafre impressionnante et un regard noir, dont elle ignorait toujours le nom. C'était lui qui lui faisait face, alors que Bandô lui tournait le dos. Lorsque son comparse vit qu'une jeune femme venait d'arriver, toujours sur sa moto, et observait par la fenêtre, il fit signe à son chef qui se retourna. Manifestement pas décidé à se lever dans l'instant, elle mit pied à terre et entreprit d'entrer dans le snack et de l'y rejoindre.  
L'endroit n'était pas très rempli ce soir là. Début de semaine oblige, et vu l'heure tardive, ce n'était guère surprenant. Hormis le duo du TFOA, il n'y avait donc que deux autres clients, l'un accoudé au comptoir, un peu ivrogne sur les bords, et un couple juste à l'entrée. Bandô et son lieutenant avaient pris place au fond de la salle, deux bières en face d'eux, à moitié consommées.

Elle se posta juste à côté de leur table, les observant tour à tour avant de se fixer sur Bandô.  
Ce dernier l'invita à s'asseoir avec eux et à prendre un verre.

_- Je ne suis pas venue pour prendre un verre, mais pour finir ce que nous avions commencé… _Lança-t-elle avec insolence.

- _Allons, une belle fille comme toi peut au moins prendre un peu de bon temps avant de __respirer le pot d'échappement de sa bécane !_ Railla le lieutenant de Bandô, d'un air suffisant et mauvais, la détaillant au passage de la tête aux pieds.

Elle le fusilla du regard tout en lui répondant.

- _T'es qui toi ? Ce n'est pas à toi que je m'adressais__._

Ils se défièrent quelques instants du regard avant que Bandô n'intervienne.

_- Comme tu voudras alors. _

Il termina d'une traite son verre de bière brune puis se leva, lui faisant face. Elle libéra alors le passage.

- _Senda, tu peux y aller. On se verra plus tard._

Le lieutenant acquiesça, et sortit le premier du café en ayant pris soin de porter à nouveau un sombre regard à l'attention de Mitsuki. Elle ne s'était pas fait un admirateur, manifestement. Au moins, maintenant, connaissait-elle son nom, pour ce que ça changeait.  
Elle le vit enfourcher sa Honda pour disparaître dans la nuit, tandis qu'elle et Bandô mettaient le nez dehors.

- _Le même parcours que la dernière fois ?_ Commençait-elle à s'épancher sur la raison de sa venue.

Bandô s'arrêta devant sa machine, la dévisageant. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à grimper sur la sienne, elle sentit son regard brûlant sur elle et interrompit ses préparatifs.

- _Quoi ?_ Interrogea-t-elle, non sans une pointe d'agressivité.

_- Tu m'as l'air d'être une fille très active. Tu as encore plus de marques que la dernière fois… _

Il faisait évidemment allusion aux contusions qui se dessinaient sur son visage, encore fraîches de ce matin et de son entrevue avec Izaki. Il semblait intrigué par ces détails, bien que cela ne devait pas tant la surprendre.

_- Et alors ? _

_- Cela éveille ma curiosité, voilà tout…_ Lui répondit-il, une lueur étrange au fond de ses pupilles.

_- Epargne-toi cette peine. Je suis juste là pour relever un défi, pas pour sympathiser. _

_- Tu as la langue bien fourchue, je peux comprendre que tu récoltes quelques ennuis dans ce __cas…_

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette remarque. A quoi bon jouer la carte de la froideur et de l'agressivité ? Bandô était une pièce maîtresse de sa problématique avec la mort de son frère, elle n'avait d'autres choix que de manœuvrer avec une certaine prudence. Mais il était difficile de rester de glace face à lui. D'autant plus qu'elle n'était pas Shin en cet instant.

* * *

A suivre ! ^^

* * *

_J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver un prénom pour ma perso ! XD_  
_Finalement j'ai opté pour Mitsuki donc, qui selon la manière dont il est écrit peut signifier belle lune, ou lumière d'espoir. (les traductions variant selon le site sur lequel je vais lol, par exemple j'ai trouvé également la notion de pleine lune, de lumière rare... mais ça tourne autour des mêmes idées^^)_

_Bref du coup je me suis dit "lumière d'espoir" c'est sympa =) _  
_D'où le titre de ce chapitre également, en référence à l'autre signification se rapportant à la lune^^ ...__Puisqu'on découvre dans ce chapitre son autre identité ;) ainsi que sa relation particulière avec Zuko, puisque c'était son frère^^ _


	7. Le jour succédant à la nuit

_**Fanfic Crows Zero n°2 : I wanna change**_

* * *

_Hello ! ^^  
Bon déjà je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps avant de poster de nouveau... problème d'ordi, reprise du boulot, période de fêtes de fin d'année, retour sur la console... bref, vous aurez compris que j'ai eu d'autres activités à m'occuper et l'écriture ne se commande pas XD  
Mais voilà je m'y suis remise et j'espère que vous apprécierez cette suite ;) _

_Merci ! Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Le jour succédant à la nuit**_

* * *

Ils déboulèrent sur le même boulevard que la fois précédente. Bandô lui ayant assuré qu'il avait pris des dispositions pour que ce coup-ci ils ne soient pas dérangés…  
Le même parcours également.  
Mitsuki se sentait fébrile, des fourmillements parcouraient son corps, se nouant au creux de son ventre.  
Tandis qu'ils attendaient dans un silence presque serein le signal du feu, Mitsuki se surpris à repenser à son frère. C'est avec Zuko qu'elle avait appris à conduire une moto. Si au début ça n'avait été que pour le plaisir, cette initiation s'était au fil du temps et de la maitrise transformée en défi perpétuel, Zuko la poussant systématiquement encore plus en avant, à se dépasser. Aussi n'avait-elle jusqu'alors arpenté les rues à moto qu'avec lui, réalisé ce genre de courses qu'avec lui. Et il l'a battée toujours…  
Mais ce soir était différent. Ce soir, comme l'autre nuit, elle se sentait différente de cette époque. Plus sûre, plus forte, plus rapide. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir désormais pris la place de Zuko. Cela lui fit un drôle d'effet.  
Après tout, elle avait intégré Suzuran et s'imposait comme lui l'avait fait. Elle conduisait sa Kawasaki. Et elle relevait des défis, et négociait comme elle ne l'aurait jamais fait à ce point auparavant. Voilà aussi pourquoi cette course, somme toute banale, lui paraissait si importante. Elle devait gagner.  
Quelque part, elle suivait les traces de son frère et voulait qu'il soit fier d'elle, même s'il n'était plus de ce monde. Elle voulait faire honneur à sa mémoire et même, y songeait-elle parfois, le surpasser enfin… Bien que cela n'ait jamais hanté son esprit, qu'elle n'en ait jamais ressenti le besoin, aujourd'hui était autre.

Les deux motos filèrent le long du boulevard. Le feu vert du départ s'accompagnant d'une fine pluie aussi douce que propice à rendre le terrain glissant sur la longue. La course ne dura que quelques minutes mais pour eux c'était comme un ralenti dans le temps, capables de savourer le moindre mètre parcouru, tantôt devançant l'autre, tantôt le scrutant du coin de l'œil car il prenait l'avantage de quelques centimètres.  
On aurait pu croire que se jouait là la même scène que la nuit dernière mais la réalité était tout autre. Il ne s'agissait plus de leur « première » rencontre, du moins Mitsuki en tant que telle.  
Elle aurait pu danser ainsi toute la nuit au cœur des rues de Tokyo, leurs deux motos tournant l'une autour de l'autre dans un ballet mécanique et fantomatique.  
Mais la « ligne d'arrivée » se faisait de plus en plus pressante, se laissant apercevoir à l'horizon. Elle donna alors un brusque coup d'accélérateur. Et l'espace des dernières secondes de leur échange virevoltant, elle ressentit une impulsion au plus profond d'elle, l'apanage des pilotes et des combattants… se sentir véritablement vivre comme jamais lors de ces quelques instants qui décidaient de l'issue d'un affrontement. Cette montée d'adrénaline, cette peur mêlée de joie, cette impression d'être à la fois invincible et prêt à se briser à tout instant. Voilà ce qu'elle ressentait. Voilà pourquoi au fond elle se battait et agissait de la sorte. Plus qu'une simple vendetta, qu'un simple défi à remporter, elle y trouvait une transcendance unique. A l'instar de ce que pouvait, sans doute, éprouver Zuko à son époque. Même si elle n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi, ne se l'était jamais demandé, c'est ce qui devait avoir été. C'était pendant ce bref intermède, entre la vie et la mort, la victoire et la défaite, cet instant hors du temps où tout pouvait basculer et qui n'appartenait qu'à elle.

Cela se termina pourtant d'une façon que tout deux n'avaient pas vraiment envisagé. Mais, à bien y regarder, était-il si rare que cela se finisse ainsi ? Elle l'avait pour ainsi dire déjà expérimenté avec Hiromi. Cela aurait presque pu se comparer aussi à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Izaki.  
Match nul. Double KO. Egalité.  
Quelles étranges expressions, sonnant généralement comme une forme d'inachevé. Mais on pouvait également y déceler une conclusion bien différente, offrant de nouvelles perspectives.  
Alliance. Amitié. Fraternité.

Aussi ne se sentait-elle pas amère de ce résultat. Et tous deux semblaient s'en satisfaire.  
Lorsqu'ils atteignirent au même niveau la ligne d'arrivée, ils firent un dérapage avec leurs motos et se retrouvèrent face à face. D'abord s'échangeant un sourire complice et profitant de ces derniers instants d'électricité les parcourant, puis Bandô finit par prendre la parole.  
_- Je dois bien admettre que je ne m'attendais pas à ça._  
_- Moi non plus._  
_- Ca complique notre pari._  
_- Oui ! C'est vrai. Que proposes-tu ?_  
_- Eh bien, je ne serais pas contre une bière déjà !_  
_- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, j'avoue._  
_- Alors retournons à notre case départ._

Ils refirent ainsi le chemin en sens inverse, retournant au Coffe Paradise qui était encore ouvert. Qui plus est, Bandô était un habitué et le patron acceptait volontiers de le laisser rester un peu plus tard après la fermeture attitrée.  
Ils se posèrent donc à la même table à laquelle Bandô s'était installé avant l'arrivée de Mitsuki. Celui-ci commanda la même chose que tout à l'heure, et Mitsuki opta de son côté pour une blonde rafraîchissante.  
Assis l'un en face de l'autre, ils prirent tout deux une gorgée de leur élixir. Puis Bandô lui tendit une clope qu'elle ne refusa pas.  
_- Alors._ Lança-t-il après avoir inhalé la première bouffée._ Raconte-moi ce que cette moto a de_ _si particulier pour que tu y sois tant attachée ?_  
Il n'était pas du genre à oublier ou passer outre quand il avait une idée en tête. Et pas du genre non plus à y aller par quatre chemins. Cela la fit sourire malgré elle, et malgré les risques qu'elle prenait à être ainsi sur la corde raide.  
_- Je ne vois pas ce qui te chiffonne autant… Je suppose que toi aussi tu tiens à ta bécane, nan ?_  
_- C'est vrai… Et je m'y connais assez pour voir que la tienne n'est pas de première jeunesse, elle a l'air d'avoir salement morflée._  
Bien qu'elle ait tout fait pour la remettre en état, elle n'était pas une faiseuse de miracle. Et tout œil expert pouvait effectivement voir les défauts de-ci de-là qui marquaient encore sa Kawasaki.  
_- Et ? La machine vit avec son propriétaire._  
Elle déviait habilement les questions, ce que Bandô ne manquait pas évidemment de remarquer, sans sourciller. Il se contenta de lui adresser un sourire franc qui en disait plus long que n'importe quels mots.  
Ils restèrent un moment à boire et à fumer, sans parler. Puis Bandô, écrasant une autre cigarette dans le cendrier disposé par la serveuse peu après leur arrivée, se pencha légèrement sur la table.  
_- Il nous reste toujours à régler le problème de ce pari…_  
Mitsuki lâcha la dernière taffe et déposa à son tour son mégot dans son cercueil. Elle se pencha tout aussi légèrement que Bandô l'avait fait.  
_- Rien de plus simple. Soit on en reste là, étant donné qu'on semble être sur un pied_ _d'égalité… Soit, chacun règle sa part du contrat._  
A cet égard, elle n'avait de son côté pas préciser lors de leur arrangement qu'elle serait sa demande. Et elle avait par ailleurs subtilement insisté sur le verbe « sembler » qu'elle avait employé pour qualifier la nature de leur impasse.  
Bandô s'adossa sur la banquette et esquissa un petit sourire en coin, ses yeux levaient vers Mitsuki et pétillant d'une aura qu'elle avait déjà vu et qu'elle était incapable de définir.  
_- La question qui reste en suspens maintenant c'est que toi tu sais ce que je veux, mais moi j'ignore ce que tu vas me demander en échange…_  
Pour toute réponse, elle lui offrit un sourire malicieux.  
Mitsuki savourait en effet l'ironie de cette situation. Car dans les faits, et de manière bien plus grave, c'est elle qui se trouvait en vérité dans cette position face à Bandô, suite au premier marché passé avec lui. Bien sûr, ce reflet était totalement insaisissable du côté de Bandô, lui ne sachant pas que Shin et Mitsuki étaient en réalité la même personne. Et cela la ravissait, même si ce n'était qu'une jubilation dérisoire et éphémère. Au final, ils étaient à égalité sur plus d'un point.  
_- Exact._ Confirma-t-elle mielleusement. _Donc, que choisis-tu ?_  
Elle en profiterait jusqu'au bout.  
Bandô n'était pas du genre à se laisser démonter aussi facilement, et il était plutôt joueur. La réponse allait donc de soi.  
_- Ok. Je marche._  
_- Cette moto était à mon frère. Il est mort. Donc j'y suis attachée._  
Elle trancha dans le vif du sujet.  
_- Et qui était ton frère ?_  
Mitsuki émit un petit rire sincère.  
_- Ca ne faisait pas parti du marché. Je doute que tu le connaissais de toute manière…_  
Bandô s'amusa de cet échange.  
_- D'accord. Donc, quelle est ta contrepartie ?_  
Elle était plus que tentée de lui sortir la même réponse qu'il lui avait faite sur les docks. Mais elle se ravisa néanmoins, il était inutile de se mettre en danger pour si peu. Elle avait réfléchi à cela depuis qu'ils avaient décidé de revenir ici, et estimait avoir trouvé une bonne solution.  
_- Pourquoi avoir rejoint le Front Armé ?_  
La question s'avérait au final toute innocente mais pas dénuée d'intérêt. Et Bandô en perdit presque son sourire, ne s'attendant pas du tout à cela.  
Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas raconté cette histoire. Et cela le ramenait à de douloureux souvenirs et à ce qu'il le conduisait aujourd'hui à se rebeller contre ce foyer qui avait été le sien et qui l'animait pourtant toujours, car c'est bien pour ce qu'avait représenté ce foyer qu'il se battait.  
Il recommanda alors une autre tournée avant de commencer, contre toute attente, à dévoiler un peu de lui.

Ils passèrent en conséquence une grande partie du reste de cette nuit déjà bien entamée à discuter autour de cette table du Coffe Paradise. Derniers et uniques clients qui pouvaient profiter de cette session privilégiée d'après fermeture.  
Bandô lui expliqua alors comment il avait fait la connaissance lors de sa première année de collège du second grand leader du TFOA, Kazushi Sugata. Ce mec était devenu pour lui un modèle, et même un grand frère au fil du temps, et c'est donc tout naturellement qu'il avait finit par rejoindre le Front Armé avant même la fin du collège.  
Bien que Bandô aurait pu s'arrêter là et clore le sujet comme elle l'avait fait, il continua dans sa lancée. Il lui raconta que l'ami d'enfance de Sugata, son second, ne se gênait pas pour lui manquer de respect et tenter de monter certains membres contre leur chef légitime. Alors que Bandô comptait défier Sugata pour devenir son nouveau successeur à la tête du clan, ce dernier mourra dans un accident de moto et Kûno peu de temps après s'empara du pouvoir. C'est depuis cette sinistre période que Bandô s'est éloigné petit à petit du Front, pour créer sa propre faction.  
Il se garda bien évidemment de trop s'attarder sur la mort de Sugata. Mitsuki devinant aisément combien elle avait dû l'ébranler, car c'est ce qu'elle avait elle-même connu. Il ne mentionna pas non plus sa guerre ouverte contre l'actuel leader du Front.  
Mais maintenant elle comprenait mieux ses motivations, et éprouvait de par le fait encore plus de respect pour ce gars, dont elle s'était pourtant méfié jusqu'à alors.  
Car au final leurs buts se ressemblaient, et eux-mêmes avaient plus de points communs qu'il n'y avait paru au premier abord.

Cette soirée l'a laissa songeuse. Alors qu'elle avait espéré se servir de Bandô, et qu'elle craignait qu'il ne soit un ennemi maintenant elle ne savait plus trop comment agir avec lui.  
Ennemi potentiel ? Ami potentiel ? Lui aussi semblait vouloir se servir de Shin pour ses desseins. Ce qui était de bonne guerre après tout.

Ils se quittèrent à la sortie du Coffe Paradise, quasiment au petit matin.  
Elle éprouvait une étrange sensation, Bandô s'était quelque part confié à elle. C'est qu'il l'estimait suffisamment digne pour cela. On ne révèle pas ce genre de chose à n'importe qui. Et il était loin d'avoir suffisamment bu pour laisser échapper une telle histoire, si tenté qu'il soit enclin à ce genre d'épanchement lié à l'alcool, ce dont elle doutait quand même.  
Une nuit étonnante et inoubliable en définitive.  
Elle se surprit à échanger son numéro de téléphone avec lui. Pour une autre virée ou un autre verre, avait-il laissé entendre. Et cela l'a tenté bien.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard…

L'après-midi était douce, bercée d'une chaleur qui venait vous caresser le visage avec tendresse, dénuée d'agressivité étouffante.  
Mitsuki avait décidé de sécher (encore) les cours aujourd'hui, la journée était trop belle pour s'enfermer de nouveau entre les murs de Suzuran, même si elle s'y sentait un peu comme chez elle.  
Bien que ce ne fût pas la date fatidique, elle avait ressentie le besoin de venir ici, maintenant. L'endroit était quasi désert, d'un calme surnaturel. Le soleil venait pourtant éclairer les allées et les emplacements de son aura chatoyante, rendant ainsi ce lieu moins sinistre, lui offrant même une certaine beauté macabre.  
Elle marchait tranquillement, le bruit des cailloux sous ses pas rythmant son avancée jusqu'à ce qu'elle le trouve. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas venue le voir. Quelques feuilles s'étaient amoncelées sur son encadrement et son socle, elle les balaya d'un revers de main, de même que l'inscription qui avait souffert de la poussière.  
« Zuko Hayashi » Une modeste épitaphe, mais aucune éloge alors ne lui était venu pour exprimer tout ce que son frère représentait.  
Elle se releva, fixant cette lugubre plaque.  
_- Zuko, mon frère…_  
Elle n'avait rien d'autre à dire. Pourtant tout un tas d'idées, de questionnements se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais la pierre, froide et statique qui lui faisait face, aurait été bien incapable de lui répondre quoi que ce soit. Mitsuki aurait tout donné pour pouvoir changer le cours des choses. Elle n'avait eu que Zuko dans sa vie. Elle s'était montrée forte et s'était juré de lui rendre justice. Il l'avait toujours protégée, et elle n'avait jamais pu lui rendre la pareille, ne le pourrait plus désormais. Mais une chose pouvait encore être faite.  
Tandis qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, intensément fixée sur la stèle de son frère, elle ne vit pas une silhouette arrivait et s'approchait, s'arrêtant non loin d'elle, à seulement deux emplacements à côté de celui où elle se tenait.  
Elle revint alors brusquement à la réalité, voyant le nouveau visiteur déposer un onigiri sur la tombe qu'il était venu voir. Elle aussi avait un présent pour son frère. Elle but une gorgée de la canette de la bière qu'elle avait entamée avant d'entrer dans le cimetière, puis versa le reste du contenu sur la tombe. Elle acheva son petit rituel en déposant une plume de corbeau sur sa stèle.  
Lorsqu'elle se retourna de nouveau vers l'homme qui se tenait à côté d'elle, elle distingua son uniforme gris, liseré de blanc. Cet accoutrement lui était vaguement familier. Elle chercha dans ses souvenirs, et se rappela soudain qu'il s'agissait là de l'uniforme d'Hosen ! Elle sentit une immense bouffée de nervosité s'emparer d'elle, elle serra son poing droit, celui que son corps dissimulé aux yeux du visiteur, qui ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à remarquer qu'on le dévisageait.  
Elle détourna rapidement sa tête pour se reporter sur la tombe de son frère, la tension nouvellement ressentie ne la quittant pas.  
Le fait est que cet individu l'avait repéré bien avant elle. Et il n'avait pas besoin de se rapprocher pour deviner à qui cette jeune femme était venue rendre hommage. La tombe avait été creusée la même année que celle de Bito. Et son regretté locataire ne lui était pas inconnu, Zuko Hayashi, l'un des rares brillants élève que Suzuran a connu et qu'il a eu le loisir de rencontrer dans sa vie. Il avait beau nourrir une haine farouche à l'égard de ce bahut, forcé de reconnaître néanmoins qu'il éprouvait du respect pour certains de ses pensionnaires. Mais Hosen et Suzuran, aussi loin qu'il sache, avaient toujours été ennemis. Les meilleurs ennemis qui soient, en vérité. Et son ressentiment n'avait put que s'attiser avec la mort de Makio Bito, leur chef, son mentor, son frère d'arme. Maintenant que c'était lui qui était à la tête des « assassins d'Hosen », il avait essayé depuis deux ans de reprendre le flambeau tristement laissé par Bito. Il avait été un meneur d'exception et Narumi ne pouvait en rien prétendre l'égaler, mais il avait fait de son mieux.  
Il avait accepté, à contrecœur, la trêve entre les deux lycées afin d'éviter que le sang ne se répande davantage pour terminer ici. Pourtant ces temps-ci, il avait eu un sombre pressentiment, des échos provenant de l'antre des Corbeaux qui laissaient songeur. Il sentait que quelque chose, un changement significatif, se mettait en place. Il était nerveux et excité à cette perspective, que rien ne venait pour l'heure étayer. Mais les individus de sa trempe avaient de l'instinct, pour sûr. Rester à observer, attendre, aux aguets, conserver l'œil sur leur ennemi juré et saisir toute occasion.  
Narumi se demanda bien qui pouvait être cette fille se recueillant sur la tombe de Zuko Hayashi. Pas n'importe qui, indéniablement. Mais il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.  
Mitsuki décida de partir, tant qu'elle le pouvait encore et avant de faire quelque chose de stupide. Alors qu'elle avança pour dépasser cet élève d'Hosen, leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle n'avait pu se résoudre à ne pas lui jeter un coup d'œil. La curiosité était la plus forte. Elle put ainsi détailler plus clairement son visage. Des cheveux noirs coiffés derrière les oreilles, descendant jusqu'à la nuque et plaquée avec une trop grosse dose de gel. (Peut-être même pire que Genji à cet égard.) Une barbichette aussi noire que la chevelure encadrait un visage anguleux plutôt pas désagréable. De grands yeux noirs et expressifs qui effleurèrent les siens, d'une intensité qui vous mettait mal à l'aise. Lorsqu'elle le dépassa, elle s'efforça de ne pas se retourner et constata au bout de quelques secondes qu'il lui emboîtait le pas. Elle ne supporta pas vraiment de le savoir derrière elle, à peine à quelques pas.  
Une fois sortis du cimetière, Narumi ne put se priver d'aborder cette jeune fille. La curiosité également.  
_- Aurais-tu du feu, s'il te plaît ?_ Lui demanda-t-il soudainement, tout en embouchant une cigarette.  
Elle se retourna vers lui, le dévisageant quelques instants d'un air sombre et perplexe. Et lorsqu'il releva ses yeux vers elle, des yeux qui vous regardent par en dessous, elle crut fondre comme neige au soleil. Son regard était perçant et percutant, avec cette impression de retenir un loup sauvage et un peu fou derrière ce calme et cette nonchalance apparents. Il dégageait un certain charisme. Elle extirpa finalement de sa poche de jean un briquet noir qu'elle lui tendit. Il s'en saisit, la remerciant au passage, puis le lui rendit une fois sa cigarette allumée.  
_- T'en veux une ?_ Reprit-il, savourant la première bouffée de tabac.  
A nouveau, elle le regarda en se demandant où il voulait en venir, y avait-il un fond caché dans sa démarche ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle tellement sur le qui-vive en sa présence ? Contre toute attente, elle accepta pourtant sa proposition. Après tout, il fallait savoir saisir toute occasion d'étudier un ennemi potentiel. Cette ville semblait fourmiller de pièges en tout cas.  
_- Qui es-tu ?_ Interrogea-t-elle alors, tandis qu'elle allumait la cigarette récupérée.  
Les premiers mots qu'elle prononçait depuis qu'il l'avait interpellée. Il lui sourit, étrangement.  
_- Narumi Taiga. Et toi ?_  
Evidemment, elle aurait dû se douter qu'il réclamerait la réciprocité. Elle hésita un instant. De toute manière, il avait bien repéré devant quelle tombe elle s'était postée. Que risquait-elle ? Plus le temps passé, et plus elle avait l'impression de perdre le contrôle sur tout, tout en avançant comme elle ne l'aurait jamais cru possible.  
_- Mitsuki… Mitsuki Hayashi._  
Intéressant, pensa intérieurement Narumi, tout en demeurant impassible face à cette révélation. Mitsuki ne capta en effet aucun changement dans son attitude.  
_- Tu es d'Hosen ?_ Enchaîna-t-elle.  
_- Exact._ Cela ne devait pas le surprendre qu'elle sache de quel bahut il venait, après tout.  
_J'ai faim, pas toi ?_  
Cette proposition l'a dérouta encore un peu plus. Ce type était un peu étrange dans son genre.  
_- Non, pas vraiment._ Lui lança-t-elle, un peu abasourdie, avant de calmer un tantinet son côté défensif._ J'ai des choses à faire. Mais merci pour la clope._  
_- Ok. On se reverra peut-être, miss Hayashi._  
_- Qui sait…_  
Cela semblait pourtant sonner comme une évidence. Elle le laissa, sentant qu'il continuait de l'observer, avant qu'il ne s'engage sur la route opposée à la sienne. Elle finit par se retourner, le voyant s'éloigner.

Dans un réflexe encore nouveau pour elle, elle se saisit de son portable et composa un numéro.  
_- Ouais…_  
_- C'est Hayashi. Tu connais un certain Narumi Taiga d'Hosen ?_  
_- Pourquoi ?_ Demanda la voix à l'autre bout, d'un air plutôt troublé.  
_- Je ne sais pas encore en fait. Dis-moi juste si tu le connais._  
_- Ecoute, ce mec c'est le boss d'Hosen._  
_- Je vois._ Répondit-elle après un silence, et en s'étant de nouveau retournée vers le passage abandonné par Narumi il y a quelques instants.  
_- Tout va bien ?_  
_- Oui. Je te raconterais. Merci, Izaki._  
_- Ok. De rien._  
Mitsuki raccrocha, encore pensive.  
Le boss d'Hosen… Rien que ça. Coïncidence ou pas ? Peut-être.  
Elle retourna dans le cimetière et se posta cette fois devant la tombe qui se trouvait à deux emplacements de celle de son frère : Makio Bito. Il lui semblait avoir entendu ce nom auparavant.  
Dans tout les cas, le sujet méritait d'être creusé. Narumi était peut-être une nouvelle pièce du puzzle qui se présentait.

* * *

_A suivre^^ (j'espère cette fois plus tôt que pour ce chapitre XD)_


	8. Intrigantes envolées

_**Héhé^^ Nouveau chapitre ! J'ai profité de mon élan sur le précédent, pour ne pas trop perdre le rythme ;) **  
_**_Bonne lecture ! _**

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : Intrigantes envolées **_

* * *

Suzuran, dans la matinée, à l'abri des regards.  
Shin avait rendez-vous avec Izaki.  
Lorsqu'elle arriva au lieu qu'il lui avait indiqué, elle était un tantinet en retard. Izaki était assis sur un muret extrêmement bas, terminant sa cigarette.

_- Est-ce bien prudent de se parler ainsi ? Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir…_ Engagea-t-elle d'entrée de jeu, se tenant debout face à lui.

- _T'inquiète pas. Je sais ce que je fais._ Lui répondit-il avant de se relever.

Il est vrai que le blondinet semblait toujours tout avoir sous contrôle, un sang froid calculateur et perspicace. D'ailleurs peut-être Hiromi avait-il développé sa propre sagacité au contact d'Izaki, qui d'après ce qu'elle avait compris avait été son chef au collège. Elle n'avait jamais abordé le sujet, que ce soit avec Izaki ou avec Hiromi, bien que cela puisse pourtant s'avérer intéressant. Peut-être y trouverait-elle un certain lien de trinité au fil du temps. Zuko ayant été le chef d'Izaki, ce dernier fut celui d'Hiromi ensuite. Une passation de savoir en quelque sorte. Mais là n'était pas le moment propice pour envisager la question.

- _Ok. Je t'écoute. _

_- Commence par me dire c'est quoi cette histoire avec Narumi. _

Ils n'avaient, en effet, pas eu l'occasion d'en reparler dans les jours qui avaient suivis.

_- Je l'ai croisé au cimetière. Il allait voir un certain Makio Bito, l'ancien chef d'Hosen je __présume… Il m'a abordée._

Izaki n'affichait pas un air inquiet, mais il n'était cependant pas rassuré non plus.

_- Il sait qui tu es ?_

_- Il sait qui est Mitsuki, mais il ignore quoi que ce soit de Shin. _

Cela lui fit presque bizarre de parler d'elle ainsi, elle avait l'impression de trimballer une double personnalité de celle du genre qu'on analyse chez un psy.

_- Tu parles d'une coïncidence,_ soupira-t-il. _Je crois que Zuko était en « affaire » avec Hosen. __Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il paraitrait qu'il a eu des contacts avec Makio et son bras __droit de l'__époque._

_- Narumi, _compléta-t-elle._ Et tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ? _

_- Certain. Et c'était peu de temps avant son « accident »… _

_- Tu en penses quoi ? _

Izaki fit quelques pas la dépassant, et la forçant à se retourner pour continuer de l'avoir dans son champ de vision.

_- J'en sais trop rien. Ton frère était quelqu'un de stratégique la plupart du temps, mais il avait __aussi un côté totalement impulsif et imprévisible. La combinaison des deux le rendait __terriblement dangereux, pour les autres surtout, mais aussi pour lui-même parfois.  
__Il n'a rien laissé dans ses affaires qui auraient pu aider__?_

_- Bien sûr que non. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Tout se stockait toujours dans son esprit. _

_- Il y a tout un tas d'hypothèses qui se tiennent et je suis bien incapable de trancher. _Acheva-t-il en lui faisant de nouveau face.

_- Ok. Comment savoir alors ? Tu crois que je devrais tenter de me rapprocher de Narumi ?_

Izaki lui lança un regard perçant à cette suggestion, un regard dont elle ignorait le sens profond.

_- C'est jouer un jeu dangereux, Shin._

Il l'appelait ainsi, ayant pris cette habitude dans l'enceinte du lycée afin de ne pas faire de gaffe.

- _Tu crois que je ne le sais pas._ Murmura-t-elle. _Que crois-tu que je fasse depuis que j'ai __débarqué à Tokyo ? Tu crois que je m'amuse ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas que je joue avec __le feu ! Mais je n__'ai pas le choix... J'irais jusqu'au bout pour découvrir la vérité._

_- Te faire massacrer ne vengera pas Zuko, tu sais._

_- Ca n'ira pas jusque là. _

Izaki demeura silencieux.

S'inquiétait-il à ce point pour elle ? Pour quelle raison ? Juste parce qu'elle était la sœur de Zuko ? Témoignait-il autant de respect à l'égard de son frère, même après sa disparition ? C'est qu'il avait dû être un meneur d'exception.

_- J'ai une autre piste aussi._ Reprit-elle alors. _Le Front Armé. Je suis en contact avec Bandô._

_- Bandô… _Répéta Izaki. _Terrain glissant aussi. Mais ok.  
__Une chose encore. Ca commence à bouger à Suzuran. J'ai rejoint Genji, et il va finir par __défier Serizawa._

Shin parut surprise à cette nouvelle.

_- Pourquoi le rejoindre ? _

_- Ca, ça me regarde. _

Ils avaient beau collaborer ensemble, pouvaient-ils vraiment se considérer comme des amis ? Sans doute était-il trop tôt pour le dire.

- _Je voulais juste te prévenir,_ poursuivit-il.  
_Mais on en reparlera le moment venu. Vaudrait mieux ne pas trainer trop longtemps par ici, __les élèves vont commencer à se rameuter. Tiens-moi au courant et dis-moi si tu as besoin __d'aide. Ne règle pas cette histoire toute seule, ok__._

Il insista sur cette dernière phrase en la fixant profondément droit dans les yeux et en s'étant rapprocher d'elle, l'effleurant presque. Elle lui fit un signe de tête, et le laissa partir en premier.

En attendant, elle s'assit sur le muret sur lequel il s'était posé tout à l'heure, et s'alluma une cigarette avant de quitter à son tour cet endroit.

Le temps de la fumer, elle repensa à tout le chemin parcouru, à toutes les infos récoltées, et à tout ce qui lui restait encore à accomplir. Elle était loin d'être au bout de ses peines. Mais pour l'heure ce qui la taraudait c'était surtout comment s'y prendre pour aborder Narumi et obtenir ce qu'elle cherchait sans se faire percer à jour ?

* * *

En chemin pour retrouver sa classe, elle tomba nez à nez avec Hiromi. Seul.

Cela la déconcerta beaucoup. Elle avait toujours eu l'habitude de le voir flanqué de ses deux acolytes, le trio inséparable. Mais là, il était seul. Elle ne le vit pas tout de suite, les yeux perdus ailleurs. Lorsque son regard croisa le sien, elle y lut une certaine détermination, à croire qu'il l'a cherché, à croire qu'il l'attendait et savait qu'elle passerait par ici. A croire qu'il n'était pas seul par hasard.

Elle stoppa sa marche, de même qu'Hiromi, se tenant face à face. Elle le salua comme à l'accoutumée, mais constatait que son impression se justifiait.

_- Il faut qu'on parle,_ lâcha-t-il brutalement après un instant suspendu entre eux.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ demanda-t-elle l'air détaché, dissimulant son appréhension.

_- C'est à propos d'Izaki,_ répondit-il d'un air grave, ne la quittant pas des yeux.

Des yeux scrutateurs, accusateurs même. Avait-il découvert quelque chose ? Les avait-il vu discuter tout à l'heure, à la dérobée comme des voleurs ou des traitres.

_- De quoi tu parles ?_ Feignit-elle à merveille.

_- Il y a quelque chose de bizarre, je le sens. A chaque fois que quelqu'un évoque son nom, on __dirait qu'un subtil changement s'opère chez toi. Je l'ai remarqué, car j'ai le même tic._

Elle se sentait presque comme un animal pris au piège. Hiromi semblait prendre ça à cœur et ne lâcherait pas si facilement l'affaire. Mais au moins était-elle rassurée sur un point, il ne savait rien, n'avait que des doutes, ce qui était déjà amplement dérangeant. Et il fallait bien reconnaitre qu'entre lui et Izaki, il existait un lien particulier, qui sera toujours présent tant que ces deux là côtoieront le même établissement.

_- Tu débloques._ Affirma-t-elle calmement. _Où es-tu allé pêcher ça ? Ta fameuse intuition ? __Et puis quel est le problème avec Izaki ?_

_- J'ai été sous ses ordres au collège. Il se croit tout permis. Je refuse de subir à nouveau une __emprise de sa part, de quelque manière que ce soit._

_- Quoi ? Tu crois quoi ? Que je suis une de ses marionnettes ? Ecoute, je n'ai aucun __engagement avec Izaki. Et tu l'as dit toi-même, il n'est plus ton chef, pourquoi te soucies-tu __de lui ? Tu as prouvé ce que tu valais. Alors arrête de chercher son ombre là où elle n'est __pas, maintenant que tu t'en es débarrassé._

_- Admettons. Mais ça n'explique pas tout le reste. _

Elle voyait que le sujet était délicat chez Hiromi, c'est pourquoi il l'esquiva aussi rapidement. Elle avait vu juste à son plus grand soulagement, lui permettant ainsi de clore cette question.

_- Quel reste ?_ Demanda-t-elle, à nouveau abasourdie.

_- Tu es quelqu'un d'étrange, Shin. La personne la plus étrange que j'ai rencontré. Tu agis __comme nous, mais tu sembles aussi tellement à l'opposé. Indifférent. Tu __disparais sans crier gare, hormis au bahut on ne te voit jamais et on ne sait quasiment __rien de toi._

_- Et alors ?_

Elle commençait à être agacée par cette entrevue. Peut-être parce qu'elle aussi y voyait là un sujet qui la dérangeait.

_- J'en sais rien. C'est juste… intriguant. _

_- J'ai un passé moi aussi, Hiromi. Mais je n'aime pas en faire étalage, voilà tout. _

Elle lui avait dit cela d'une voix des plus sincères, les yeux braqués dans les siens.  
Hiromi resta un moment silencieux mais semblait être convaincu.

- _Ok. Peut-être qu'un jour, tu nous feras suffisamment confiance._ Répliqua-t-il, lui aussi d'un ton sincère et teinté d'une certaine amertume, avant de la planter au milieu du couloir, seule.

Elle y demeura un moment après le départ d'Hiromi, ayant du mal à digérer ses paroles. Cela l'avait marqué plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Pourquoi ? Elle se sentait quelque part honteuse et coupable. Ils croyaient en Shin. Mais elle ne se souciait pas autant d'eux, et cela lui faisait mal.

Après cela, elle était incapable de se rendre dans sa classe comme prévu. Alors elle disparut de nouveau, comme l'avait si bien dit Hiromi.  
Elle ressentait de la colère. Conte elle-même ? Peut-être. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle avait besoin de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un, d'extirper ce sentiment, de se battre.  
Elle ne voulait pas le faire dans l'enceinte du lycée, alors elle se dirigea vers la sortie tout en se demandant vers quel coin elle pourrait aller. Cela la démangeait d'affronter des gars d'Hosen, elle ferait ainsi d'une pierre deux coup : attirer l'attention de Narumi tout en se défoulant sur ces crânes d'œuf. Cela l'avait d'ailleurs amusé lorsqu'elle avait appris que seuls les chefs avaient le droit de se laisser pousser les cheveux dans ce bahut. Quelle drôle de règle ! Ils étaient vraiment bien différents de Suzuran.  
Mais elle savait aussi que les deux lycées étaient en « paix », une paix fragile et factice mais qui devait être respectée. Aussi devait-elle éviter de se retrouver à les affronter avec l'uniforme des Corbeaux. Mais pourquoi irait-elle les défier sous les traits de Mitsuki ? C'était risqué aussi. Elle se faisait ses réflexions à elle-même machinalement alors qu'elle dépassait le portail.  
Au final, la meilleure solution fut de repasser chez elle afin de se changer et d'aviser ensuite.

* * *

Elle marchait tranquillement en direction du centre ville, une cigarette au coin des lèvres, des écouteurs dans les oreilles au son du groupe _Thee Michelle Gun Elephant_. Elle avait revêtu un vieux jean troué, des docs martens bordeaux usés, et par-dessus un débardeur noir un pull gris qui avait appartenu à son frère et qui était marqué par les années. Il était un peu large pour elle, si bien qu'une de ses épaules était en partie dénudée.  
Tout en savourant les embardées de _Drop_, sa route croisa celle d'une bande de mecs qui la dévisagèrent. Elle ne ralentit pas mais sentit à leur façon d'être qu'il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle se fasse emmerder. Et cela ne manqua pas d'avoir lieu, l'un d'eux fit volte-face et vint marcher à ses côtés tout en engageant les présentations.  
Tant pis pour Hosen, ce ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui…, se dit-elle tandis qu'elle baissait sa musique pour vaguement percevoir ce que lui baratinait l'importun. Elle le regarda à peine et le rembarra de manière si cinglante que la suite s'esquissa tout naturellement d'elle-même.  
Alors que la piste suivante s'envola sur _Mona Lisa_, Mitsuki agrippa avec une rapidité foudroyante le bras qui se tendait vers elle d'un geste menaçant. Elle lui tordit avec une telle pression que le gars déclina, lui laissant champs libre pour lui balancer un coup de genou dans les côtes.

Et ainsi s'engagea la bagarre qu'elle avait convoitée et déclenchée.

Elle se tenait en position, prête à combattre, tandis que les gars commençaient à l'encercler ayant rejoint leur chef. Il s'agissait là d'une vulgaire bande de racailles des rues qui se prenaient pour des caïds, ni plus ni moins. Le plus fort en gueule qui faisait office de chef s'avança le premier. Il n'avait pas l'air d'estimer qu'une simple nana pouvait lui donner une raclée, juste une malchance de parcours. Et pourtant. Alors qu'il tenta de l'agripper, elle lui envoya un crochet du droit qui acheva de faire voler en éclats ses certitudes et son assurance, et celles de sa meute.

- _Sale pute !_ Cracha-t-il, en se tenant la mâchoire, pris au dépourvu et en colère.

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui jeter un regard froid et d'attendre qu'il revienne à la charge.  
Mais il envoya d'abord un de ses gars, un gros costaud. _Quel lâche !_ pensa-t-elle. Même pas capable de faire le boulot lui-même. Il espérait la désarçonner sans doute en lui présentant un gabarit plus imposant. Erreur de jugement encore une fois. Elle avait de son côté la rapidité et l'agilité, ainsi que la technique que celui en face d'elle ne possédait certainement pas, juste bon à frapper fort. A ne pas en faire une règle pour autant, mais cela s'appliquait à cette bande tout du moins.  
Alors qu'il amorça un coup de poing dans sa direction, elle l'esquiva en se penchant, virevolta sur son côté, pris appui contre un rebord de muret et lui balança un superbe coup de genou qu'il reçut en pleine poitrine alors qu'il venait tout juste de pivoter pour lui faire face. Elle en profita pour se baisser et effectuer un mouvement circulaire dans ses chevilles, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Et pour être sûre, elle lui offrit un puissant coup de poing se penchant sur lui alors qu'il était toujours à terre.  
Elle recula de quelques pas, observant le reste de la troupe médusée et plus hargneuse que jamais néanmoins. Ils ne semblaient pas vouloir sonner le glas, et au contraire passer à un autre niveau, encore plus en deçà de là où ils se situaient.  
En effet le chef sorti un canif, suivis de ses autres compères allant qui d'un couteau, qui d'un poing américain, qui d'une paire de chaine qu'il avait délié de son tour de taille. Mitsuki, loin de s'en apeurer, ne put qu'éprouver davantage de mépris à leur égard. Elle ne comptait pas se laisser impressionner par cette bande de nazes, même si les cartes n'étaient pas en sa faveur ce tour-ci. Cette fois c'est le chef qui vint tenter sa chance, seul. Elle évita le tracé de la lame qui se dessinait à son intention, et bloqua une nouvelle attaque la coinçant avec son bras et répliquant d'un coup de pied dans le mollet, et alors qu'elle voulut enchainer avec un coup de poing, cet enfoiré eut tout juste le temps de déchirer son jean avec son canif au niveau du tibia mais ne fit que l'effleurer. Un ornement supplémentaire sur son pantalon au final.  
Elle recula de nouveau et vit les autres prêts à s'engager à leur tour. Elle dansa autour d'eux, esquivant, bloquant, contre-attaquant et encaissant comme elle le pouvait. Elle reçut à un moment donné un coup de couteau qui cette fois entailla son bras et fit couler le premier sang, celui qui peut tout changer. Elle se retrouva soudainement emprisonnée par les chaines de l'un de ses ennemis, qui la paralysèrent laissant au chef l'opportunité de lui faire goûter à ses poings. Et il avait dans l'idée de s'y employer avec acharnement, lorsque le quatrième coup fut interrompu. Elle vit une ombre s'interposer et profita de l'inattention de son kidnappeur pour tirer sur ses entraves et lui envoyer un coup de coude. Elle découvrit alors avec étonnement Bandô, et ils se mirent par réflexe dos à dos pour avoir une vue d'ensemble de leurs adversaires et jauger au mieux la situation.

_- Bandô ?!_ S'exclama-t-elle. _Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? _

_- Je ne faisais que passer… _

_- T'es qui toi ?!_ Maugréa le chef du groupe. _De quoi tu te mêles, sale chien !?_

_- Fais gaffe à comment tu me parles, enculé ! Je vais t'apprendre ! _

Bandô balança un coup de pied circulaire au prétendu boss, tandis que Mitsuki se chargea de celui aux chaines. Alors que ce dernier fit voler sa ferraille, au lieu de l'esquiver à tout va, elle attendit le bon moment pour finalement s'en emparer et ainsi ramener le gars à sa portée en deux saisies bien menées. Elle se servit de l'élan qui le rapprocha vers elle pour lui envoyer un coup de bras dans le cou et ainsi le faire tomber à terre. Elle enchaina avec un coup de pied dans les côtes et un nouveau coup au visage. Un de moins.

Bandô de son côté avait plutôt bien malmené son adversaire, jouant en vérité avec lui. La différence de niveau entre eux ne faisait aucun doute. Dans un mouvement habile, il retourna le bras de celui-ci et se saisit de son couteau, lui balafrant le visage au niveau de la joue. Il l'agrippa ensuite par le col et lui décocha un coup de poing qui le fit valser et heurter un poteau, contre lequel il glissa avant de s'étaler comme une merde sur le sol. Bandô l'insulta, dépité par sa pitoyable performance. Deux de moins.

Le reste de ces mécréants ne tardèrent pas à connaitre un sort similaire.

Au bout du compte, un total de sept mecs gisaient à terre et eux se tenaient encore debout côte à côte. Mitsuki retira ses écouteurs de ses oreilles qu'elle portait toujours, ayant combattu aux rythmes des notes magiques de TMGE. Elle avait, effectivement, fait passer le fil sous ses vêtements se terminant dans sa poche de jean sans dépasser et avec suffisamment de leste pour ne pas la gêner lors de ses mouvements.

_- C'est comme ça que tu attires l'attention des mecs ?_ Commenta Bandô avec humour, alors qu'elle rangeait son mp3.

Elle sourit à cette remarque, malgré l'entaille qui s'était invitée sur sa lèvre supérieure.

_- Le pire c'est que ça marche… la preuve !_ Lui répondit-elle en le désignant de la tête.

Bandô sourit à son tour, bien forcé d'admettre cette constatation.

_- En tout cas, tu te bats bien. _

_- Pour une fille…_ Compléta-t-elle, sans arrière pensée.

_- On va dire ça, ouais. Sans te vexer. Tu sais, je serais ravi de compter des nanas comme toi __dans mes rangs. Tu en vaux certains et ça en remettrait d'autres à leur place._

_- Merci. J'apprécie le compliment. _

Ils laissèrent leurs victimes étalées sur le sol et quittèrent le secteur pour un meilleur horizon.

* * *

Bandô la mena jusqu'à un bar, non loin du centre mais suffisamment à sa périphérie et à la dérobée, si bien qu'il fallait déjà le connaitre pour le trouver.  
Un endroit aux intonations sombres et métalliques, avec un arrière fond aux sonorités punk et rock complétant l'ambiance. Ils s'étaient installés au comptoir et avaient commandé à boire.  
Mitsuki l'avait suivi machinalement. Quoi de mieux après une bagarre qu'un bon verre. Et la compagnie n'était pas des plus désagréables qui plus est.

_- J'aurais très bien pu me débrouiller sans toi…_ Fit-elle remarquer, sans acerbité.

_- J'en doute pas. Mais c'était trop tentant. Des bouffons pareils ne méritent pas qu'on __s'attarde sur eux._

_- Pas faux. _

_- Ceci dit j'ai comme l'impression que c'est toi qui les as cherchés._ Lui dit-il du coin de l'oeil.

- _Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça_, demanda-t-elle d'un regard malicieux qui offrait déjà la réponse.  
_J'avais mes raisons… _Ajouta-t-elle.

_- Qu'importe les raisons. Un gars te regarde mal ou te bouscule dans la rue, c'est le genre de __raisons débiles pour lesquelles on a envie de voir le sang couler. C'est comme ça que nous __sommes.  
__Personnellement__,__ j__'en ai rien à foutr__e de la raison qui me pousse à me battre. __Celui qui gagne est fort, celui qui perd est faible : c'est aussi simple que cela._ Expliqua Bandô avant de descendre une lampée de bière.

Mitsuki ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce genre de discours de sa part. Il lui avait pourtant semblé que, tout comme elle, il avait une certaine rage de vengeance. Mais cela était un prétexte comme un autre, il est vrai. Son frère avait aussi un peu revendiqué cette philosophie, comme tout les gens de leur trempe. Se battre, c'est une philosophie en soi, une façon d'être, de penser et de vivre. Plus fort que tout. C'est dans leur nature, et dans la sienne aussi en définitive.  
Ce qui l'interpella le plus fut néanmoins le « nous » que Bandô employa, à croire qu'il la mettait au même niveau que lui, dans le même état d'esprit. Elle apprécia l'idée, cela reflétant quelque part la tournure qu'avait prit sa vie. Quand elle y songeait, quelle macabre ironie que sa nature se soit révélée suite à la mort de son frère… Mais ainsi sont les choses.

Bandô ne détachait pas son regard du large miroir mural qui se profilait derrière le barman.

_- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu faisais dans le coin_, reprit-elle.

- _Je venais ici…_

_- Si tôt dans la journée ?_

_- Ah__?! Ouais, je dois voir quelqu'un._

_- Qui ?_

_- T'es bien curieuse ?!_ Lui dit-il, en pivotant cette fois son siège vers elle et en la regardant.

_- C'est comme ça que je suis._ Rétorqua-t-elle, avec un petit air taquin.

Il lui rendit un léger sourire en coin, avant de se lever.

_- Bouges pas, je reviens. _

Il l'a laissa ainsi et se faufila au fond du bar, dans une arrière salle réservée.  
Il en revint environ vingt minutes plus tard et termina d'un trait sa chopine de bière.

- _On y va ?!_ Proposa-t-il ensuite, sans davantage de précisions.

_- Et c'est tout ?_ Interrogea-t-elle quand même, intriguée.

- _J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire ici. Libre à toi de venir avec moi ou pas._

Il se tenait toujours debout face à elle, ayant sorti une cigarette et un zippo.  
Elle ne trouva rien à répliquer et le suivit donc à l'extérieur, où la clarté du milieu de journée lui éblouit les yeux un instant en comparaison à la pénombre qui régnait à l'intérieur du bar.  
Le fait est qu'au fond d'elle, une force indicible la poussait à le suivre. Plus elle le côtoyait et plus Bandô l'intriguait.

- _T'as quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ?_ Lui demanda-t-il les yeux rivés devant lui, recrachant un peu de fumée de tabac, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du bar.

_- Non, pas vraiment. _

A dire vrai, elle avait vaguement envisagé de retourner en cours mais sans y tenir plus que ça.

_- Tu passes la journée avec moi ? J'ai rien à faire. _

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, bien qu'il soit élève à Suzuran, elle ne l'y voyait quasiment jamais. De ce qu'elle avait entendu, il était tout de même le premier des sous-chefs du Front Armé. Suzuran ne devait donc représenter probablement qu'un défi ou une place forte pour ce genre de type, là ou il fallait être pour prouver sa valeur ou asseoir son autorité. Bien que l'histoire soit un peu différente concernant Bandô. Comme il l'avait si bien noté, on ne choisit pas Suzuran par hasard.

Cela la surprit qu'il lui demande ainsi, car il n'était pas du genre à le faire si gentiment. Evidemment, elle accepta la proposition. Après tout, elle n'avait, elle non plus, rien de mieux à faire. Du moins pour aujourd'hui.

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

**Merci de l'avoir lu en tout cas =) **


	9. Au gré du vent

_**Fanfic Crows Zero n°2 : I wanna change**_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Au gré du vent...**

* * *

Elle avait d'abord envisagé qu'il la conduise jusqu'à son repaire sur les docks. Mais pas du tout. Le « je n'ai rien à faire » prenait en fait tout son sens. Il désirait sans doute prendre un peu de temps loin des affaires et des membres du Front. Ce qui n'éclairait toujours pas sur son rendez-vous de ce matin, mais après tout cela ne la regardait pas. Elle était juste curieuse, un peu trop sans doute même, mais c'était dans sa nature.

Ils rejoignirent sa ZII, et cela la fit sourire de devoir monter derrière lui sur sa bécane. Un fait rarissime pour elle. Même avec son frère, elle avait très rapidement appris à conduire et à être indépendante sur ce point.  
Elle dut passer ses bras autour de la taille de Bandô et leur rapprochement la mit mal à l'aise. Il n'y avait pourtant aucune raison, surtout vu la vitesse à laquelle il roulait. Mais pourtant elle ressentait une étrange tension la parcourir, dont elle s'évertua à chasser rapidement l'idée.  
Il la conduisit jusque chez lui, ce qui la dérouta quelque peu. Il lui expliqua succinctement qu'il avait eu une nuit plutôt mouvementée et qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de repasser chez lui. Un modeste logement où il vivait seul. Il l'invita à faire comme chez elle et à se servir à boire le temps qu'il prenne une douche rapide.  
Tandis qu'elle entendait ruisseler l'eau derrière la porte de la salle de bain, elle évita de s'imaginer la scène au delà de cette paroi, et visita le salon.  
Son regard fut rapidement attiré vers un objet tout particulier qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver ici. Elle l'étudia d'abord avec les yeux, ses doigts tentaient de l'effleurer ce qu'elle finit par faire, avec attention. Une magnifique guitare électrique rouge sang posait sur son socle, et malgré la poussière qui s'était quelque peu installé sur ses courbes, elle était en parfait état. Elle se demanda si Bandô en jouait souvent. Inutile de s'interroger sur son style de musique par contre, car elle l'imaginait très bien. D'ailleurs tout un tas de CD et de vinyles traînaient par terre, juste à côté de l'ampli, et venaient au simple premier coup d'œil confirmer ses hypothèses.  
Elle alla finalement dans la cuisine, qui était un peu en bordel, et ouvrit le frigo où elle trouva plusieurs bouteilles de bière parmi de maigres provisions plus « nourrissantes ». Elle en saisit une qu'elle décapsula à l'aide de son briquet et retourna dans le salon. Elle s'installa en tailleur sur le sol glacé de la pièce et commença à inspecter les albums et singles que possédaient Bandô.

Ce dernier ressortit peu de temps après de la salle de bain, apportant un peu de chaleur et de vapeur provenant de la douche. Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés et donc dénués de laque, s'exprimant librement en bataille sur sa tête et lui donnant même un nouveau charme. Il avait simplement revêtu un jean noir et une chemise bariolée rouge et noire ouverte au dessus d'un débardeur blanc. Il prit son paquet de clopes qu'il porta à ses lèvres pour en extirper une et l'alluma avec son zippo.

_ - Tu fouines ? _Lança-t-il sans reproches, mais avec un certain amusement.

Elle avait également décapsulé une bière à son intention qu'elle avait posé sur la table basse du salon. Bandô s'assit sur son canapé et la vida d'une partie de son contenu.

- _Tu joues ? _Demanda-t-elle, sans prendre la peine de réponde d'abord à la question qu'il lui avait posée et en se relevant pour se tenir debout à côté de la table.

Bandô lui offrit un regard énigmatique tout en s'adossant sur son siège, il continuait de la fixer avant de finalement lui répondre.

_ - Ouais ça m'arrive... J'ai une classique aussi dans la chambre, si ça t'intéresse. _Ajouta-t-il avec un regard flamboyant et un petit sourire en coin à peine perceptible, qui se voulait provocateur et plaisantant à demi-mots.

Mitsuki ne détourna pas ses yeux et lui rendit même son sourire.

_ - Tu me jouerais un morceau ?_

Elle ne se laissa pas déstabiliser par son petit jeu, bien au contraire.

Bandô hésita un instant, puis il se leva et alla dans sa chambre, de laquelle il resurgit avec une classique entre les mains, comme il l'avait dit. Il se rassit, sur un tabouret cette fois, qu'il ramena de derrière le canapé où il trainait. Il commença par accorder sa guitare qui devait ne pas avoir servi depuis un moment.  
Mitsuki fut flattée qu'il lui accorde cette faveur. Surprise aussi qu'il préfère la classique à l'électrique qui trônait fièrement bien évidence dans le salon. Mais il préférait sans doute commencer en douceur, en ne lui offrant qu'un aperçu. Ou peut-être y avait-il une raison.  
La classique semblait en tout cas avoir pas mal vécue, sans doute sa première guitare.

_- Tu as une préférence ?_ Demanda-t-il vaguement.

_ - Non. Joue-moi ce que tu veux._

Une occasion aussi de découvrir de nouvelles facettes de sa personne. Pour autant en agissant ainsi, elle avait l'impression de perdre un peu de vue son principal objectif. Elle s'intéressait un peu trop à Bandô. Un jeu dangereux, comme lui avait si bien signifié Izaki... mais encore une fois, c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle se laissait porter par ce vent si particulier qui tournoyait autour d'elle et guidait ses pas depuis quelques temps.

Après avoir terminé ses réglages, à l'oreille, il amorça les premières notes d'un morceau à la fois triste et violent, alternant entre des riffs déchirants et des passages plus doux.  
Mitsuki fut plus qu'impressionnée par sa performance, des talents qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas et qu'elle n'aurait même jamais soupçonné.

-_ Tu es doué !_

_- Ouais, je me défends..._

Sa modestie n'était pas feinte. Comme beaucoup « d'artistes », il ne devait sans doute pas estimer être assez doué. Toujours cette idée de se surpasser. Le combat était aussi un art après tout.  
Il reposa la guitare à côté du canapé, sans se donner la peine de la remettre à sa place d'origine.  
Un extrait d'un morceau, un seul.

_ - C'est ton morceau préféré ?_

_- Non, _répondit-il simplement, avec un air quelque peu lointain. _  
Bon, si on bougeait !_ Enchaîna-t-il ensuite avec un peu plus de conviction.

Toujours le bon mot pour la décontenancer, alors qu'elle croyait s'approcher de quelque chose, cela lui glissait entre les doigts et la laissait un peu sur sa faim.  
Peut-être n'aimait-il pas s'attarder sur des sujets aussi personnels...  
Elle avait en tout cas reconnu le titre qu'il lui avait interprété, version instrumentale d'une chanson du groupe The Birthday, ce qui la fit sourire intérieurement étant donné qu'elle avait les TMGE sur son MP3, mais elle se garda de mentionner cette coïncidence. Elle était plutôt éclectique dans son répertoire musical, éclectique et ouverte d'esprit jusqu'à un certain point du moins. Bandô semblait surfer sur des vagues communes, ce qui restait somme toute logique.

Ils prirent donc le large et se retrouvèrent dans un bar, aux notes cuivrées et métal avec un peu de hardrock en arrière fond. Ils s'installèrent à une table de billard, bières et chips en guise de repas tardif de la journée.  
Ils enchaînèrent plusieurs parties, rivalisant l'un avec l'autre. Une habitude qu'ils commençaient à prendre au fil de leurs rencontres, manifestement.  
Tout se passait pour le mieux, ils parlaient un peu de tout et de rien. Mitsuki évitait autant qu'elle le pouvait de trop s'épancher sur son histoire, au risque de commettre un faux pas, un mot de trop qui aurait pu la trahir. Et Bandô semblait lui aussi avare sur son passé. Il évoqua néanmoins le fait que Senda et Yamazaki, ses deux lieutenants, étaient des amis d'enfance. Ils avaient sillonné le collège ensemble et c'était ensemble qu'ils avaient rejoint le Front, encore ensemble qu'ils avaient crée leur propre faction.  
Bien sûr, il lui demanda comment elle avait appris à se battre. Elle répondit simplement que c'était son frère, sans entrer davantage dans les détails. Simplement que là où ils vivaient, il était un peu l'un des plus forts de son bahut et de par le fait, elle avait grandi dans cet univers et avait dû et voulu apprendre. Lorsqu'il lui demanda où était son frère, elle fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu et passa à autre chose. Bandô n'insista pas.

Etrangement, les emmerdes semblaient la poursuivre... En effet un groupe de jeunes loubards débarquèrent en fin d'après-midi à côté de leur table et commencèrent à lorgner sur Mitsuki. Elle n'était pas du genre à laisser couler en prenant son mal en patience, de même que Bandô ne comptait pas subir cela sans réagir. Aussi la situation dégénéra-t-elle rapidement. Une réflexion mal placée, Mitsuki qui répliqua de façon cinglante et sans ménagements, comme à son habitude. Bandô qui tenait fermement la queue de billard d'en l'intention de s'en servir très prochainement. L'un des gars, un peu chaud, qui posa alors sa main sur Mitsuki, cette dernière s'en emparant et lui tordant avec insistance.  
Après tout, ce qui avait commencé par une bagarre devait s'achever de la même façon...  
Ainsi alors qu'un des gars s'apprêtait à cogner Mitsuki en traître il reçut un violent coup de queue de billard dans les côtes, puis en pleine face. Bandô se montrait d'autant plus hargneux avec une arme entre les mains.  
Mtisuki quand à elle se chargea de son premier opposant, n'en ayant pas fini avec lui. Il lui avait fait goûter à son poing, celui qu'elle n'avait pas tordu. Elle lui balança un coup de pied circulaire avant qu'il n'entame sa prochaine attaque, Un des gars la saisit soudainement par derrière, lui entravant la gorge avec sa queue de billard, mais c'était sans compter sur Bandô qui lui asséna un coup dans de dos, allant jusqu'à évidemment casser finalement le bois en deux. Mitsuki en profita pour lui donner un coup de coude, avant de bloquer le coup de son premier adversaire qui s'était relevé et tentait de lui décocher un nouveau coup de poing. Bandô s'éloigna pour s'occuper du reste de la bande, faisant valdinguer un des types sur le tapis d'une des tables de billard, le finissant d'un coup de poing avant de charger un coup de pied direct au prochain type qui chercha à en découdre.  
Le reste de la salle ne tarda pas à être en ébullition, et il suffit d'une bousculade de trop pour que d'autres s'y mettent, transformant le tout en méli-mélo sauvage.

Une fois toute la première bande mise en respect, Mitsuki et Bandô ne s'attardèrent donc par sur place. Il était temps de bouger ailleurs, à nouveau, avant que d'autres ennuis ne leur tombent dessus. Ils filèrent donc sans davantage se délecter de leur victoire, et roulèrent à vive allure loin du bar.  
Bandô finit par couper son moteur sur un pont. Ce même pont en dessous duquel elle s'était battue avec Izaki et là où il avait découvert sa supercherie.  
Bandô semblait vouloir y faire une pause, il se posta ainsi sur le rebord du pont et s'alluma une cigarette bien méritée. Mitsuki en fit de même.  
Le jour déclinait pour offrir un début de soirée rafraîchissant L'air était agréable, le ciel dégagé, mais le froid se faisait sentir et Mitsuki frissonna malgré elle. Bandô le remarqua et la cigarette entre les lèvres, il retira son blouson pour le lui tendre.

_ - Tiens, prend-le._

Mitsuki, un peu désemparée par cette proposition, la déclina dans un premier temps. Par pur réflexe sans doute, la fierté mal placée de ne pas aimer se sentir ainsi avec cette impression d'être vulnérable. Mais Bandô n'en démordit pas.

_ - Fais pas ta mijaurée. Il fait froid._

Ils se fixèrent un instant dans un échange chargé d'électricité, se défiant presque l'un l'autre, puis finalement elle accepta son offre. Mais alors qu'elle commença à tendre la main pour se saisir de son cuir, Bandô s'était avancé pour le lui mettre directement sur ses épaules, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire frissonner encore un peu plus, bien que différemment. Bandô retourna ensuite à sa place d'origine, terminant sa clope. Après quelques instants elle se décida à l'enfiler ne pouvant nier qu'elle avait effectivement un peu froid. Puis elle engagea la conversation, histoire de décharger un peu la tension qui planait autour d'eux.

_ - Il est spécial ce pont, non ?_

_- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?_

_- Il paraît que beaucoup viennent régler leurs comptes ici.  
_  
Evidemment, elle parlait en tout état de cause, puisque c'est cette raison qui l'y avait amenée la première fois.

_ - Oui, c'est vrai_, se contenta de répondre Bandô.

_ - Et toi ? Tu es déjà venu ici pour te battre ?_

_- T'es décidément très curieuse..._

Lorsqu'elle pivota pour sourire à cette remarque et la confirmer, Bandô avait déjà les yeux posés sur elle, ce qui alimenta encore son trouble.  
Et alors qu'il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle, tandis qu'elle voulait reculer pour ne faire que s'adosser contre la rambarde du pont, il ajouta d'un regard dévorant :

_ - Mais tu sais que tout se paye..._

Elle le vit fondre sur elle tout en douceur, passant sa main dans ses cheveux sur sa nuque, et son autre glissant sur l'une de ses hanches. Il plongea son regard ardent dans le sien qui s'abaissa légèrement sur ses lèvres, qu'il vint embrasser sans rencontrer la moindre résistance. Au contraire, d'abord surprise par son rapprochement, elle lui rendit l'initiative, se serrant contre lui et l'embrassant à son tour, passant ses bras autour de son cou tandis qu'il lui enlaçait la taille, une main glissant dans son dos. L'échange n'en resta pas à un simple baiser et ce fit plus passionné, leurs langues dansant avec ferveur dans leurs bouches. Même l'air glacé de la nuit semblait se réchauffer autour d'eux. Puis lorsque leur étreinte s'acheva et que Bandô lâcha prise, elle lui lança avec un petit sourire :

_ - Donc ?..._

Attendant toujours la réponse à sa question, Bandô croisa son regard et lui sourit également mais sans lui répondre pour autant.

Leur virée s'acheva ainsi, il la raccompagna peu de temps après non loin de chez elle. Elle préférait en rester là pour cette fois et éviter également qu'il ne connaisse son adresse exacte, qui était la même que Shin. Encore un détail embêtant dont elle devait se soucier en permanence afin de ne pas griller sa couverture autant que possible.

_ - Merci pour cette journée, c'était vraiment sympa je dois dire !_

_- Toi qui prétendais vouloir relever un défi et rien de plus..._ ironisa Bandô.

Elle ria à cette juste remarque.

_ - Certaines choses changent..._

_- Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre._

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau avant de se quitter sur ses bons mots.

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle retourna à Suzuran, ce fut pour découvrir qu'Izaki s'était fait défoncer par des hommes à Serizawa. Il se murmurait dans les couloirs qu'il s'agissait de Tokaji, les deux nourrissant apparemment une rivalité farouche, sans que personne ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Il avait pas mal dérouillé et avait dû être conduit à l'hôpital.

Arrivée dans sa classe, elle y trouva de nouveau le trio Ebizuka et donc Hiromi... qui lui lança d'ailleurs un regard lourd de sens quand elle apparut à l'embrasure de la salle. Elle fit comme si de rien n'était et se joignit à eux. La conversation tournait évidemment autour de ce qui était arrivé à Izaki.

_ - Maintenant c'est sûr, c'est la guerre entre GPS et l'Armée de Serizawa,_ déclara Pon.

_ - Qu'Izaki rejoigne GPS a fait débordé le vase on dirait. Tokaji a toujours été réputé pour être le cerveau dans la clique de Serizawa, sa manoeuvre n'est guère surprenante._ Avança Haruki.

_- Il paraît que tu étais dans le même collège que lui ?_ Demanda alors Shin à Takayuki.

_ - Ouais, c'est vrai... Et toutes les rumeurs, ou presque, à son sujet sont fondées. C'est le genre de mec dont il faut se méfier. Son credo « la fin justifie les moyens »..._

_- Et tu sais pourquoi il semble avoir une dent contre Izaki ? _Enchaîna-t-elle, sans prendre le risque de croiser le regard d'Hiromi.

Et pourtant c'est lui qui répondit à sa question et la força donc à le regarder.

_ - Izaki a toujours voulu atteindre le sommet, mais il y a toujours eu plus fort que lui sur sa route. Qu'il rejoigne Genji, ce n'était pas sans raison... C'est qu'il estime qu'il peut rivaliser avec Serizawa et il veut faire s'effondrer le roi des monstres de sa tour. Izaki aussi est un stratège. Tout comme Tokaji._

- _Ouais. Et Tokaji a beau avoir une réputation d'enflure, il respecte Serizawa depuis que celui-ci l'a vaincu. Il fera tout pour son chef, même le pire. Et Serizawa n'a sans doute même pas eu vent de ses agissements._ Compléta Takayuki.

Shin était tentée de rendre visite à Izaki à l'hôpital. Après tout, sous les traits de Mitsuki, c'était jouable, suspect si elle croisait quiconque de Suzuran qu'elle connaissait, mais jouable. De toute manière, ces derniers temps elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, oubliant ses principes de prudence qu'elle avait à la base décider d'adopter. Au point où allaient les choses, on pouvait dire qu'elle n'était plus à ça près.  
Elle s'absenta donc dans l'après-midi, en toute discrétion, et se rendit à l'hôpital.

La chambre d'Izaki était plongée dans la pénombre lorsqu'elle y entra. Il ne dormait pas, allongé sur son lit, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre.

- _Tu veux que j'ouvre un peu les stores ?_ Demanda-t-elle alors en guise de salutation, tout en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Izaki fut un peu surpris de la voir ici. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la réprimande mais il n'en fit rien.

_ - Ouais, pourquoi pas._

Elle s'exécuta, laissant échapper ainsi les rayons du soleil qui tentaient jusqu'alors de percer au travers des volets. Elle n'ouvrit pas à fond afin de ne pas trop éblouir le convalescent. Izaki la remercia et se redressa sur son lit, avant de lui demander ce qu'elle venait faire ici.

_ - Idiot, je suis venue voir comment tu allais !_

_- Je vais bien... Mais cet enfoiré ne perd rien pour attendre._

En effet il ne montrait pas de réels dommages, à part de profondes contusions. Et il demeurait fidèle à lui-même. A sa place, elle réclamerait aussi réparation ceci dit, « oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent »...

- _Ce n'est pas très judicieux de ta part d'être venue_, finit-il par dire.

Elle lui sourit face à cette remarque.

_ - Je sais... Mais crois-moi, je ne suis plus à ça près. Vu la tournure des évènements, rien ne se passe vraiment comme je l'avais prévu alors... j'ai décidé d'y aller au feeling désormais. Etant donné que ma maîtrise de l'affaire s'étiole de jour en jour, m'offrant en contre partie de nouvelles avancées ce dont je ne vais pas me plaindre...  
__mais voilà ne t'en fais pas pour ça._

Izaki lui offrit un regard nouveau, qu'elle n'avait encore jamais lu dans ses yeux. Cela s'apparentait à de la reconnaissance, osa-t-elle du moins en déceler.

Elle resta un moment avec lui, discutant notamment de la manière dont Tokaji l'avait pris en lâche. Izaki vint également à demi-mots confirmer les dires d'Hiromi au sujet de son alliance avec Genji. Mais il avoua qu'il avait surtout été impressionné par sa force et sa persévérance, il ne lâchait rien, donnait tout ce qu'il avait alors même qu'il avait perdu d'avance. En cela, il revoyait un peu de Zuko, qui ne s'avouait jamais vaincu quelque soit les situations et les difficultés. Genji recelait véritablement une puissance comme il est rare d'en voir, malgré son caractère impulsif et irréfléchi.

_- Il a l'étoffe pour prendre Suzuran, il a néanmoins besoin d'être guidé car son impulsivité va lui porter préjudice. Je ne voulais pas le rejoindre au départ, malgré les vives réclamations de Makisé. Et Makisé n'est pas du genre à s'enticher ainsi de n'importe qui. Même Serizawa n'a jamais réussi à le rallier à sa cause, malgré toutes les roustes qu'il lui a filé. J'étais donc intrigué, je l'ai testé car cela méritait que je m'y attarde un peu. Et lorsque j'ai vu de mes yeux cette force et cette hargne, j'ai compris pourquoi Makisé l'avait porté en si haute estime si peu de temps après avoir croisé sa route.  
Je crois en lui, comme je croyais en ton frère... Et je ferais donc tout pour l'aider.  
_  
_ - D'accord... mais et toi ? Tu ne veux pas tenter de prendre le bahut ?  
_  
Izaki eut un petit rire amer à cette question.

_ - J'ai essayé... mais Suzuran c'est... un tel bahut n'existe nulle part ailleurs. Les Corbeaux sont difficiles à réunir, on est tous des solitaires dans l'âme quoi qu'on en dise... J'ai toujours trouvé plus fort que moi, je sais ce que je vaux et ce dont je suis capable. J'avais tout misé sur Zuko et je ne m'étais pas trompé... Genji est de la même trempe, même si je place ton frère au dessus ! Mais des individus comme Zuko sont d'autant plus rares... Enfin bref ! Je sais où est ma place, voilà tout et j'essaye de faire au mieux_.

Mitsuki fut subjuguée par ses paroles. Elle avait l'impression d'être plus proche d'Izaki qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, et éprouva encore plus de respect pour lui. L'allusion à son frère lui alla notamment droit au coeur.  
Elle découvrit ainsi Izaki sous un nouvel aspect, et par ses « confessions » elle sentait comme un lien renforcé entre eux. Une chaleur affectueuse s'empara d'elle et elle était vraiment heureuse d'avoir pu faire la connaissance de ce gars. Elle comprenait aussi pourquoi Zuko lui avait fait autant confiance. Même s'il lui avait dissimulé pleins de choses, la confiance qu'il lui avait néanmoins témoignée était un privilège en soi. Depuis leur enfance, Zuko s'était toujours montré d'une méfiance remarquable, il n'accordait sa confiance à personne et dans les rares occasions où il le faisait ce n'était que de manière relative. Seule sa soeur pouvait prétendre être l'unique personne en qui il ait eu toute confiance... et ses silences n'avaient toujours été là que pour la protéger. Maintenant elle devait recoller les morceaux de l'existence agitée de son frère, qui lui aussi avait trouvé sa place et avait tenté de la consolider.

Mais il existe des rêves que l'on paye au prix fort...

* * *

Peu après, elle sécha une fois encore les cours. Elle avait une autre idée en tête qui la démangeait.

Le temps était à la pluie ce jour là. La musique «_ I wanna change_ » du groupe The Street Beats dans les oreilles, elle se tenait face à un bâtiment imposant. Une cigarette au bout des lèvres, elle avait stoppé son chemin au bout de cette longue allée qui venait déjà planter le décor. En effet s'offrait à son regard des murs blancs impeccables, vierges de tout graffitis et aux vitres encore intactes. Cela en soit contrastait d'une façon des plus frappantes avec le lycée des Corbeaux. Couleurs, allures, caractère : tout les opposait.  
Elle avait eu besoin de venir ici, constater par elle-même à quoi ressemblait Hosen. Il était encore tôt, elle espérait ainsi n'y croiser personne, et puis qu'avait-elle à risquer sans l'uniforme de Suzuran.

Tandis qu'elle observait d'un air songeur l'enceinte du lycée rival, elle se demanda ce que son frère avait bien pu tramer avec le leader de l'époque. Cela paraissait insensé d'envisager qu'ils aient pu être en « affaires », si tenté que la raison résidait là, alors que les deux groupes sont clairement en lutte depuis des générations. Il lui manquait un élément dans l'équation, forcément.

Elle demeura ainsi le temps de fumer sa clope mais alors que celle-ci n'était pas encore complètement consumée, elle sentit une main se refermait sur son épaule. Dans un pur réflexe de surprise et de défense, elle se retourna pour engager un coup de poing lâchant sa cigarette qui tomba répandant ses cendres sur le sol. Mais sa tentative fut aussitôt bloquée par son interlocuteur.  
Son étonnement ne fit que s'attiser lorsqu'elle découvrit de qui il s'agissait. D'une part on l'avait surprise en traître sans qu'elle ne le voit venir, ce qui lui était fort désagréable. Et d'autre part que ce soit par ce type étrange et dangereux qui n'était autre que le boss actuel d'Hosen, c'était d'autant plus dérangeant.  
Ils se fixèrent un instant. Narumi lui présentant toujours ce regard qui semblait le caractériser, difficilement déchiffrable, à la fois un peu fou et un peu sauvage tout en donnant l'impression d'une parfaite maîtrise de la situation. Dès que leurs regards s'étaient d'ailleurs croisés pour la première fois, elle avait ressentit un malaise ainsi qu'un certain agacement. Elle était tour à tour fascinée, terrifiée et agacée par l'expression de ses yeux.

-_ Tu me lâches_, finit-elle par dire soudainement d'un ton doux et ferme.

En effet elle constata après coup que Narumi tenait toujours son poing dans le creux de sa paume dont l'emprise ne s'était pas amoindrie. Il s'exécuta, non sans un petit sourire en coin, puis mis ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Il leva légèrement son visage, la toisant presque cette fois contrairement à son air par en dessous qu'il avait arboré jusqu'alors.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fiches par ici ?_ Lui demanda-t-il, sans agressivité.

Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux, le défiant presque.

_ - Je me balades..._ répondit-elle, penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté.

Narumi lui sourit de nouveau.

_ - Ah oui ?!... Tu veux peut-être visiter ?_

_- Visiter ?..._

_- Tu trouveras peut-être ce que tu cherches._

_- Et qu'est-ce que je cherche ?_

Après un temps de silence, Narumi ne répondit finalement pas à la question, mais ce fut tout comme.

_ - Je t'avais bien dit qu'on se reverrait, miss Hayashi... tu n'as pas oublié ?_

Lui n'avait pas oublié, c'était clair.

Entre temps, des élèves avaient débarqué juste derrière elle, formant une bande menaçante devant l'entrée du lycée. Elle se retourna pour les regarder, s'attendant au pire, s'attendant à être attaquée par ces chiens enragés à crânes chauves. Puis elle pencha de nouveau la tête à l'intention de Narumi, qui fit signe à ses gars de se disperser.

_ - Ils ont peur d'une fille ou quoi ?!_

_- Ne jamais sous-estimer qui que ce soit. Mais non. Ils ont dû me voir en discussion avec quelqu'un vêtu de noir et leur tournant le dos, donc facile de supposer qu'ils ont cru que tu étais de Suzuran, ce qui n'est pas le cas._

Les derniers mots de Narumi lui fit froid dans le dos, et elle ne put réprimer un regard mauvais envers lui. Il ne devait sans doute pas connaître son autre identité mais cela lui fit un drôle d'effet tout de même.

Elle l'avait à sa portée, elle brûlait d'envie de se battre avec lui et de lui réclamer des réponses. Mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de le vaincre. Comment le pourrait-elle alors qu'elle avait failli devant Izaki. Elle devait devenir plus forte. Mais même ainsi, Narumi n'en était pas moins que le boss d'Hosen, elle n'aurait sans doute pas ses chances. Ceci dit on lui avait appris qu'il ne fallait jamais considérer un combat comme perdu d'avance, tant qu'on a pas essayé, tant qu'on a pas tout donné.

Elle fut extirpée de ses réflexions par Narumi qui poursuivit leur entretien, tout en tournant lentement autour d'elle.

_ - Alors dis-moi, que cherches-tu ici ?_

_- Je suis juste curieuse._

_- Curieuse ?_

_- Tu sais très bien qui je suis, qui était mon frère. Il m'avait vaguement parlé d'Hosen, __**avant de mourir**__... Il est normal que je sois curieuse, non ?_

Elle avait insisté sur le lien tacite qui semblait exister entre la mort de Zuko et ce lycée. Et elle jouait le tout pour le tout, ayant en quelque sorte été surprise ainsi en flagrant délit à fureter devant le lycée d'Hosen. Un coup de poker qu'elle espérait gagnant.  
Narumi stoppa sa ronde autour d'elle, qui d'ailleurs commençait à l'irriter, menaçant d'y mettre un terme elle-même.  
Il la scrutait toujours de ses grands yeux sombres.

_ - Suis-moi,_ finit-il par dire calmement.

_ - Quoi ?_ S'interloqua aussitôt Mitsuki.

_ - Tu veux tes réponses, je vais te les donner..._

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi penser. Il lui suggérait carrément de pénétrer à l'intérieur d'Hosen, avec lui. C'était plus que se jeter dans la gueule du loup à ce stade !...  
Son esprit était en ébullition et son coeur battait la chamade. Elle était comme au bord d'un gouffre, indécise entre reculer et s'y jeter. Mais il ne faut jamais reculer...  
Aussi sauta-t-elle dans ce précipice qui lui tendait les bras.  
Elle accepta l'invitation de Narumi et s'apprêta à entrer en territoire ennemi...

* * *

**_Voilà ! ^^_**  
**_Bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !..._**

**_Je dois vous confier qu'à la base je ne comptais pas du tout entreprendre de "romance" dans cette fic, contrairement à l'autre... mais comme vous avez pu le constater, au final je n'ai pas réussi à m'en tenir...  
_****_ah !  
_****_Bon, allez, la prochaine fois sera la bonne !  
_****_En tout cas, j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas trop lol^^_**


	10. Voler, voler sans cesse

_****__**Fanfic Crows Zero n°2 : I wanna change**_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Voler, voler sans cesse**

* * *

C'était avec une boule au ventre qu'elle suivit Narumi jusqu'aux portes d'Hosen. Lorsqu'il ouvrit le passage, elle eut comme la sensation d'être conduite en prison.  
Si Izaki savait cela, et lorsqu'il l'apprendra, nul doute qu'il n'appréciera pas. Mais c'était une chose parmi tant d'autres.

L'intérieur était tout autant immaculé que le dehors : propre, rangé, calme ; mais un calme pesant, comme s'il s'agissait d'un leurre ou d'un silence redescendant après une tempête ou en annonçant une...  
L'aspect détérioré, sauvage et prêt à exploser de Suzuran contenait une certaine fraîcheur spontanéité et vigueur qu'elle ne retrouvait pas ici. C'était assez difficile à expliquer, mais elle ressentait comme un malaise, trop aseptisé pour être honnête.  
Elle se tenait à côté de Narumi, se jetant alternativement l'un l'autre des regards furtifs de suspicion, de curiosité, de méfiance, d'amusement.  
Les élèves qu'ils croisèrent la dévisagèrent tandis qu'ils saluaient respectueusement (pour la plupart) leur chef. On sentait pourtant que Narumi ne devait pas être autant accepté que Makio, même à l'heure actuelle.  
Parcourir les couloirs de ce lycée, comme elle avait arpenté ceux de Suzuran, lui fit un drôle d'effet. Le fait qu'elle soit en cet instant Mitsuki et non Shin aidait à alléger ce poids, mais elle avait quand même l'impression de marcher sur des oeufs, le temps suspendu à un fil et qu'au moindre faux pas elle tomberait.  
Jusqu'où allaient-ils comme ça ? Vers quoi la menait-il ?

Finalement ils atterrirent dans le gymnase où des Terminales s'entraînaient. Crânes chauves pour la plupart, quelques chevelus éparpillés. D'ordinaire, cela la faisait rire mais pas aujourd'hui.  
La pièce était calfeutrée par des panneaux noirs et des grillages aux fenêtres, lui donnant une atmosphère particulière. Ça sentait la sueur et le renfermé, malgré des ventilations encastrées par endroits.  
L'un des gars, à la chemise entrouverte, s'avança vers eux. Les cheveux noirs en brosse, il avait une tête de tueur. Narumi combla les quelques mètres qui restaient entre eux, tandis que Mitsuki demeura figée sur les bords du terrain. Elle scrutait chacun d'eux sans montrer la moindre peur mais plutôt une détermination farouche.  
Le gars devait être le bras droit de Narumi. Il lui lança un regard glacial et haineux qui vint presque la transpercer. Narumi échangea quelques mots avec lui, qu'elle ne put déceler au vu de la distance qui les opposait, puis il revint vers elle, arborant un regard brillant d'une lueur particulière.

Il s'arrêta à son niveau, la fixant toujours.

_ - Alors, que vois-tu ?!  
_  
Elle oscilla légèrement de la tête. Etait-ce une question piège ? Où voulait-il encore en venir ?

_ - Je vois... des assassins d'Hosen...  
_  
Elle avait volontairement employé le surnom donné aux élèves qui faisait également écho aux réponses qu'elle cherchait.

_ … s'entraînant au combat._

Narumi la scrutait intensément, à peine à quelques centimètres d'elle, comme s'il voulait sonder son esprit.

_ - Ca, c'est en surface. En vérité nous sommes comme une famille, comme une armée. Soudée, travaillant ensemble pour atteindre un même objectif : écraser un jour ceux de Suzuran. _Dit-il alors dans un éclair de défi.

Mitsuki lui rendit un regard revêche. « _Ecraser ceux de Suzuran _» se répéta-t-elle dans sa tête. Elle le prenait comme un affront personnel, au delà de ce qui était arrivé à Zuko. Elle pouvait d'une certaine façon se considérer comme faisant parti de Suzuran et de ce fait elle ressentait l'appel du défi. Elle voulait défendre son foyer, car Suzuran l'était en quelque sorte devenu. Le seul foyer qui lui restait désormais. Mais elle retint cet élan pour se concentrer sur ce qui la taraudait à la base, à savoir quelle place avait tenu Zuko dans tout ça. Avait-il provoqué Hosen et en avait-il payé le prix ? Cela lui semblait disproportionné. Et surtout en sachant ce qu'il était advenu de Makio, il paraissait illogique d'envisager qu'Hosen ait pu tuer son frère. Mais pourtant, cela pouvait aussi expliquer la violente bataille qui avait eu lieu peu après et qui avait alors coûté la vie à Makio. Elle avait apprit que c'était un dénommé Kawanishi , l'un des sous chefs de Suzuran, qui avait conduit l'assaut. Désormais en maison de correction, elle avait été tentée d'aller lui rendre visite. Elle comptait même l'envisager sérieusement avant de se faire alpaguer par Narumi.

Elle stoppa le fil de ses pensées pour se reporter sur l'instant présent, sur ce gars qui lui faisait face. Elle penchait entre l'envie de lui en coller une et la curiosité de creuser le personnage, et cela avait le don de lui mettre les nerfs.

_ - Et mon frère s'est trouvé sur votre route ?_ Hasarda-t-elle, en essayant de ne rien dénoncer pour laisser champs libre aux possibilités que cela pouvait esquisser.

Narumi afficha un étrange petit sourire à cette question. Elle ne put une fois encore en déchiffrer le sens. Elle sentait son coeur faire de nouveau une embardée, mais elle ne se laissa pas décontenancée ni intimidée. Jamais.

-_ En quelque sorte, oui._ Répondit finalement Narumi, avant de lui indiquer la sortie.

Il semblait ne pas vouloir poursuivre la discussion ici. Ils reprirent donc leur visite dans un silence des plus incertains. Leur ballade s'acheva sur le toit du lycée ou du moins un endroit approchant, un promontoire duquel ils pouvaient voir l'allée où ils se tenaient à peine une heure auparavant.  
Narumi s'adossa contre l'une des rambardes et s'alluma une cigarette.

_ - T'en veux une ?  
_  
Mitsuki accepta, se rapprochant inévitablement pour s'en saisir, et Narumi emboîta le geste en embrasant à son tour sa clope avant qu'elle n'ai le temps de chercher après son feu.  
Une fois que ce fut fait, elle recula aussitôt de quelques pas.  
Narumi semblait toujours conserver un sang froid imperturbable, auréolé d'un certain amusement.  
Elle commençait à en avoir assez de son petit manège. Elle s'était suffisamment éternisée ici, et elle ne pouvait surtout s'empêcher d'éprouver un certain mal-être à être ainsi de l'autre côté de cette frontière invisible qui existait pourtant entre les deux mondes que représentaient Suzuran et Hosen. Et il était indéniable qu'elle appartenait à Suzuran, ce qui venait d'autant plus relancer ses interrogations au sujet de son frère et de ses liens avec Hosen.  
Elle sentait son poing commençait à se resserrer.

_ - Que s'est-il passé avec mon frère ?!_ Lança-t-elle alors d'un ton ferme.

Narumi lui offrit un nouveau regard dans lequel elle crut déceler un semblant de respect.  
Il pivota pour poser ses coudes sur la rambarde, observant l'allée qui s'étendait à l'horizon. Mitsuki se rapprocha, se postant non loin de lui dans la même position.  
Narumi arborait un air grave, remontant le fil de ses souvenirs. Il se rappela la première fois qu'il avait vu Zuko.

* * *

A l'époque, Hosen et Suzuran étaient en conflit permanent. C'était avant la trêve. Les territoires étaient bien délimités et chaque groupe s'évertuait à ne pas empiéter sur l'autre. Evidemment, cela arrivait que des bandes d'Hosen et de Suzuran s'aventurent au delà de leurs frontières respectives, et dans ces cas là il n'y avait guère de sommation, cela se terminait irrémédiablement en baston générale, alertant parfois d'autres membres qui venaient se joindre à la fête. Et les flics finissaient à leur tour par s'en mêler, obligeant les lycéens à se disperser dans la cohue.  
A la base, Zuko était alors connu pour faire parti de la faction Katsuragi de Suzuran. Cette faction au premier abord n'était guère impressionnante, elle ne comptait en effet que six membres, autant dire une infériorité numérique des plus conséquentes. Pourtant elle était connue et crainte de tous, de Suzuran à Hosen, en passant par le TFOA et d'autres factions.  
Narumi ignorait comment cette faction s'était créée et tout les tenants de son histoire, mais elle faisait figure d'autorité à Suzuran même si elle n'en était pas la maîtresse.  
Katsuragi était réputé, et l'est toujours, pour être quelqu'un de droit et de réfléchi. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui a contribué à la trêve entre Hosen et Suzuran. Mais en ce temps là, Zuko avait un an de plus et son alliance avec Katsuragi ne perdura pas.

_ - Enfin bref... je ne suis pas de Suzuran donc je ne connais pas tout les détails. C'est auprès d'eux, ou même de Katsuragi, que tu devrais te rencarder si tu veux en savoir plus là- dessus...  
De ce que j'en sais en tout cas, c'est que Zuko en a eu assez et il a quitté la faction de Katsuragi, et a commencé à rassembler du monde à Suzuran.  
C'est à cette période qu'il est venu nous rendre visite._

Narumi s'emboucha une autre clope avant de poursuivre, Mitsuki suspendue à ses paroles.

_ - Le voir débarquer ainsi, seul, dans son uniforme de Suzuzan, c'était tout simplement insensé.  
Il se tenait à peu près au même endroit que toi tout à l'heure,_ désigna-t-il avec sa main.  
_Et il __attendait, une cigarette aux lèvres, le regard fixé sur notre lycée. Il se tenait droit, d'un calme __et d'une assurance troublants.  
__Ce sont des élèves qui ont déboulé pour nous avertir. Je me souviendrais à jamais de ce jour et __de l'expression de Makio en entendant cela. Il est resté stoique, imperturbable, sans dire un __mot ni montrer aucune émotion. Et pourtant. J'ai alors perçu un lèger sourire se dessinait sur __son visage et une lueur étrange inondait son regard. Encore maintenant, j'ignore ce qui a __traversé son esprit à cet instant. __Il s'est alors levé et est allé seul à la rencontre de ce visiteur incongru._

Evidemment personne n'avait protesté, pas même Narumi. Makio était leur chef et ils ne discutaient jamais ses décisions. Narumi était alors monté ici, là où il se tenait à l'heure actuelle. Il désirait voir ce qui allait se produire.

Makio était sorti, la tête haute et l'oeil perçant, et il s'était arrêté juste en face de Zuko, à peut-être un mètre de lui.  
Lui, tout de noir vêtu, jusqu'à ses cheveux en bataille. Il respirait le danger, l'imprévisibilité et l'irrévérence des Corbeaux.  
Makio, de gris et de blanc, les cheveux blonds brillant sous les reflets du soleil, venait se poser en parfaite inadéquation. On aurait dit deux miroirs jumeaux. Car on pouvait lire la même essence auréolée Makio que celle qui émanait de Zuko. Un étrange tableau.  
D'ailleurs Narumi se souvenait très bien avoir ressenti une drôle d'impression en les voyant ainsi. Makio, bien que chef d'Hosen, était du genre loup solitaire et traînait rarement en bande. Zuko était de la même trempe.  
Le loup gris face au loup noir.

- _Et, que s'est-il passé ?_ Demanda Mitsuki impatiente d'en savoir plus.

Narumi tourna ses yeux vers elle, lui aussi aurait bien aimé en savoir plus.

_ - Je sais juste ce que m'en a rapporté Makio lorsqu'il est remonté, c'est à dire pas grand chose..._

Lorsque Makio est sorti, lui et Zuko se sont toisés quelques instants, se jaugeant mutuellement. Puis ils ont parlé, pendant une demi heure au bas mot, chacun demeurant à sa place tout le temps que dura leur entretien.  
Une fois que leur discussion fut finie, Zuko a rebroussé chemin et Makio après quelques secondes en a fait de même. Il a rejoint Narumi sur le toit, et s'est posé à côté de lui, les bras sur la rambarde et s'est allumé une clope.

_ - Je l'observais du coin de l'oeil, j'attendais... Je brûlais pourtant d'impatience de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire._

Le fait est que Zuko voyait plus loin que la conquête de Suzuran, et nourrissait de plus grandes ambitions qu'une guerre entre lycées. Il souhaitait s'imposer après l'avoir quitté, gravé son nom dans les échos des ruelles de Tokyo. Car après le bahut, que resterait-il ? Ça en serait fini de tout ça, de toutes ces histoires, de ces combats, de ces palpitations qui le faisaient se sentir être. Et il ne resterait qu'un goût amer de rêve lointain. Il était encore jeune et emplis d'idéaux, une vie honnête de gars banal n'était pas pour lui, il s'ennuierait à mourir s'il devait y être plongé. Alors il voulait continuait ce rêve au delà des limites de Suzuran. C'était là un but démesuré qu'il poursuivait mais pour lequel il était prêt à tout.

_ - Ton frère avait pour idée de créer sa propre bande. Et il était venu voir Makio pour qu'il se joigne à lui à la fin de leur année scolaire...  
Lorsque Makio m'a dit ça, je suis resté sans voix.  
Je lui ai demandé s'il comptait prendre ça au sérieux alors que Suzuran a toujours été notre plus grand rival.  
Mais il n'a rien dit et j'ai bien vu à son regard qu'il étudiait pourtant cette folle idée !_

_- Pourquoi ? Si Makio détestait Suzuran... Pourquoi s'allier avec un des leurs ?_

Une telle alliance, entre deux ennemis qui semblaient emprisonnés dans un même cycle de rivalités perpétuelles depuis des générations, cela sonnait comme totalement inimaginable.

_- Makio et moi avions le même rêve : écraser un jour ceux de Suzuran. Mais Zuko était différent de la plupart des gars de Suzuran, ça je dois bien le reconnaître. Et Makio était aussi un type comme on en rencontre rarement dans sa vie.  
Malheureusement, Makio n'est plus là...  
Quoi qu'il en soit, je sais qu'ils se sont revus après ça. Sans doute pour en discuter. Mais tu sais tout comme moi comment ça a fini..._

Soudain, Mitsuki en vint à se demander si la mort de Zuko et celle de Makio n'étaient pas qu'une simple coïncidence Bien que cela paraissait absurde d'envisager une telle chose, étant donné que pour Makio la tragédie revêtait en effet tout les composants de « l'erreur de parcours ». Pourtant que les deux meurent dans un laps de temps aussi proche, sachant ce sur quoi ils discutaient et peut-être même œuvraient en secret, c'était pour le moins suspect...  
Tandis que Mitsuki remuait toutes ces nouvelles pièces dans son esprit, Narumi se retourna vers elle.

_ - Donc, je peux t'assurer que j'ignore tout de la mort de ton frère et qu'Hosen n'a rien à voir là-dedans._

_- Je te crois.  
Merci pour m'avoir raconté tout ça. C'est très important pour moi. Et... Enfin, je suis contente de pouvoir en découvrir plus sur mon frère._

Mitsuki se surpris à se laisser ainsi emporter par ses sentiments, mais les révélations de Narumi l'avaient en effet bien ébranlée. Savoir que son frère courrait après un tel rêve lui donnait le tournis. Et elle ne put qu'éprouver encore plus de fierté pour lui. Certains auraient tendance à dire qu'elle le mettait sur un piédestal. Ce n'était peut-être pas totalement faux, mais le fait est qu'il avait été le seul pilier stable de son existence. Et pour continuer sa route, elle devait faire son deuil et lui rendre la pareille, qu'il repose en paix.

Narumi semblait satisfait de cette discussion.

- _Tant mieux alors !_ Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

_ - Tu l'aurais suivi ?_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Si Makio avait vraiment l'intention de s'allier avec mon frère, tu l'aurais suivi malgré ta haine pour Suzuran ?_

-_ Je ne hais pas Suzuran... Que serions-nous l'un sans l'autre ?...  
Makio avait ses raisons. Et quelles qu'elles aient été, c'était forcément voué à l'échec. Deux monstres comme Makio et  
Zuko s'alliaient ?! _[soupir]_ Cela devait fatalement se finir dans le sang..._

Narumi n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, elle comprenait très bien ce qu'une telle alliance laissait en effet présager.

_ - Que feras-tu si tu découvres qu'il a été tué ? _Reprit Narumi.

_- C'est une évidence, non ?_!

Narumi afficha un petit sourire amer à cette réponse. Il ne pouvait en être autrement, effectivement. Et il comprenait parfaitement cela. Lui aussi brûlait d'envie de venger la mort de Makio. Et il en aurait bientôt l'opportunité.

_ - Et tu sais où je pourrais trouver ce Katsuragi. Je suis curieuse d'entendre ce qu'il a à me dire au sujet de mon frère._

_- Pour ça, faut que tu vois avec Suzuran. J'imagine que ce ne sera pas bien compliqué pour la soeur de Zuko_. Ajouta-t-il avec un air étrange.

« Si tu savais ! » pensa-t-elle intérieurement, sans se préoccuper de son air.

_ - Je te remercie encore une fois._

_- Bon, je te raccompagne !_

Mituski acquiesça de la tête. Et ils refirent le chemin inverse.

Au passage, il croisèrent au détour d'un couloir un jeune élève, qui devait être en seconde.

_ - Tatsuya, comment vas-tu ? _Aborda alors respectueusement Narumi.

_- Bien, merci. _Répondit l'intéressé d'une voix neutre.

Le jeune homme leur offrit à peine un regard et ne ralentit même pas, continuant son chemin comme s'il venait simplement de croiser deux inconnus. Ce qui était le cas pour elle évidemment, mais il ne sourcilla même pas à sa présence inhabituelle en ces lieux.

_ - Qui est-ce ?_, demanda-t-elle alors, intriguée.

_ - Tastuya Bito, le petit frère de Makio._

Cela lui fit comme un choc, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle ne put s'empêcher ainsi de se retourner pour le regarder de nouveau tandis qu'il s'engageait dans un tournant. A ce moment là, elle vit son regard en coin se lancer sur elle l'espace d'une fraction de seconde seulement, avant qu'il ne la quitte et que Tatsuya ne disparaisse derrière un mur. Un étrange frisson s'était emparé d'elle et avait glacé son sang. Elle commençait alors un peu mieux à entrevoir ce que Makio avait pu être, en supposant que son petit frère ne lui arrivait pas à la même hauteur.

De retour devant le lycée d'Hosen, ils stoppèrent leur marche se séparant ici.

_ - Tu me dois une bouffe ! _S'exclama inopinément Narumi.

_ - Hein ?!_ Répondit-il interloquée.

_ - Je t'ai aidé non ? Et la dernière fois tu m'as rembarré, alors le prochain coup tu ne pourras pas y échapper !_

Mitsuki sourit malgré elle à cette affirmation. Après tout, il est vrai qu'elle lui devait au moins ça. Elle ne dit rien mais l'expression de son visage parla pour elle et Narumi en fut satisfait.  
Il fallait bien avouer que cette histoire avait éveillé sa curiosité... Dès l'instant où son regard s'était posé sur cette jeune fille au cimetière, il avait senti quelque chose de particulier. S'il l'avait conduit dans l'enceinte du lycée, ce n'était pas sans raison, il avait voulu la tester pour voir si ses pressentiments étaient fondés. Il n'était encore sûr de rien, mais cela avait étayé quelque peu son intuition et méritait encore son attention.

* * *

De retour à Suzuran, Shin alla directement voir Takayuki. C'était lui qui l'avait rencardée la première fois, il devait sans doute être en mesure de l'aider une fois encore. Elle ne se donna pas la peine de se rendre dans leur classe et l'appela directement sur son portable pour qu'il la rejoigne au lieu habituel. Le dit lieu étant une classe à proximité de la leur, au fond du couloir et qui était, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, à l'abandon. Elle ne contenait quasiment plus de tables et de chaises et ses volets étaient toujours à moitié fermés, lui donnant une atmosphère un peu glauque. Mais au moins ils étaient tranquilles.

Takayuki avait bien sûr était surpris de ce coup de fil, mais depuis que Shin avait débarqué dans sa vie, il s'était en définitive habitué à son attitude quelque peu marginale.

_ - Pourquoi ce rendez-vous secret !_ Annonça-t-il lorsqu'il apparut à l'embrasure de la salle et après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui.  
_ Je sais ! Tu veux me brancher avec ta frangine ! Rien que pour moi, car je suis ton meilleur pote !_

Il commençait à divaguer sur un ton qu'elle hésitait entre l'idiot sérieux et l'idiot taquin. Pourtant elle ne put réprimer un sourire en l'entendant. Elle aimait sa fraîcheur et sa spontanéité Quel idiot ! Se dit-elle, mais un idiot pour lequel elle s'était prise d'affection.

_ - Idiot, va !_ Lui lança-t-elle d'une voix faussement agacée.

Takayuki ria de bon cœur Evidemment qu'il ne s'agissait pas de cela. Il s'installa sur une des rares tables disponibles dans le coin, ramenant également une chaise pour poser ses pieds. Shin était adossée contre l'ancien tableau de cours, encore marqué de graffitis qui semblaient être à jamais gravés sur sa surface.

_ - J'ai besoin d'une info que tu es peut-être en mesure de me fournir.  
Mais ! Je te préviens, cette fois, je ne veux pas que cela sorte d'ici, tu m'as bien compris ?!_

Sous des airs de camaraderie sincère, sa demande se voulait néanmoins ferme et laisser planer une certaine mise en garde sous-jacente, pour ne pas dire menace.  
Takayuki savait très bien de quoi Shin était capable, surtout lorsqu'on lui prenait les nerfs. Aussi, cette fois comptait-il en effet ne pas commettre la même erreur en suscitant la colère de son chef.

_ - Ok. Tu as ma parole, Shin._

_- Bien. J'aimerais parler à Katsuragi, un ancien de Suzuran..._

_- Je sais qui c'est,_ coupa Takayuki. _Ce mec est pour ainsi dire une légende._

_ - Donc, tu sais où je peux le trouver ?_

_- Pas vraiment. Je sais qu'il vit toujours sur Tokyo. Il parait qu'il s'est rangé. Mais je ne sais pas où._

_- Merde, _soupira Shin.

_ - Par contre,_ ajouta Takayuki,_ je peux te dire qui le sait...  
_  
Shin avait remercié son lieutenant pour son aide, lui promettant qu'elle lui revaudrait un jour tout ce qu'il faisait pour elle, en précisant néanmoins que cela n'incluait pas de rencard avec sa frangine. Quand elle y pensait, la situation était des plus cocasses, et si Takayuki savait ce qu'il en était réellement (!), il serait sans doute moins bravache.

Quoi qu'il en soit, cela continuait de remuer cette culpabilité qu'elle avait ressentie dernièrement. Et l'info donnée par Takayuki n'était pas là pour l'atténuer. En effet celui qui savait où trouver Katsuragi n'était autre que Kirishima.  
A ce nom, Shin avait pâlit. Car au vu des tensions naissantes entre eux depuis ces derniers jours, elle n'était évidemment guère enchantée de cette perspective. Pourtant elle allait devoir le trouver et il allait sûrement se montrer moins coopératif que Takayuki. Ceci dit cela pouvait s'avérer une bonne excuse pour enfin aplanir les choses. Elle n'aimait pas que cela demeure en suspens de cette façon, mais sa situation assez délicate l'avait contrainte à jouer la carte de la prudence en laissant couler. Elle espérait maintenant que cela se déroulerait sans encombres et qu'ils pourraient s'entendre sur un compromis.

Elle n'était pas restée pour discuter avec Takayuki, souhaitant au plus vite régler cette histoire.  
Hiromi n'était pas dans sa salle de classe lorsqu'elle s'y rendit.  
En chemin, elle croisa Izaki qui devait être sorti il y a peu de l'hôpital. Il n'était pas encore totalement remis et gardait des pansements au visage. Ils se saluèrent vaguement, s'adressant un bref regard pourtant très significatif et continuèrent chacun leur route. Ils ne pouvaient en effet se permettre d'attirer encore davantage les soupçons sur eux, d'autant plus avec l'ambiance actuelle à Suzuran. La guerre entre GPS et Serizawa était ouverte et l'ébullition était palpable dans le lycée.

C'est à la sortie du bahut qu'elle chopa Hiromi, juste après qu'il se soit séparé de ses deux frères d'arme.  
Il fallait bien avouer qu'elle préférait lui parler seul à seul.  
Elle lui emboîta alors le pas et une fois suffisamment éloignés de Suzuran, elle l'interpella.

-_ Je me demandais quand tu allais te décider_, remarqua Hiromi avant de se retourner pour lui faire face.

_ - Tu savais que j'étais là ?_

_- Evidemment. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

Elle prit une inspiration avant de se lancer.

_- Je voudrais clarifier les choses entre nous. Je sens comme un malaise._

_- Tu crois ? _Ironisa Hiromi.  
_ On se connait depuis peu Shin, je me fiches de savoir ce que tu fais de ta vie, mais on a crée une alliance donc j'attends un minimum de franchise et de confiance, du moins concernant les affaires de Suzuran. J'imagine que tu peux comprendre ça. On ne peut pas se reposer sur nos lauriers. C'est justement les prochains temps qui seront les plus éprouvants. Car cette place qu'on a atteint, il va nous falloir la conserver par la suite, et à Suzuran rien ne stagne éternellement, bien au contraire. On doit se comporter comme des alliés si on veut avoir une chance. Je ne me serais pas lié à toi si j'estimais que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien, alors montre-moi que je ne me suis pas trompé._

Hiromi semblait prendre ça à coeur, lui qui à la base appréhendait pourtant d'intégrer Suzuran.  
Face à ce discours, Shin fut quelque peu décontenancée et n'en éprouva que plus de frustration.  
Bien sûr elle comprenait, bien sûr qu'Hiromi avait raison sur toute la ligne, et bien sûr qu'elle s'y plierait avec fierté et sans problèmes si seulement elle n'était pas qui elle était. Elle mourrait d'envie de tout lui révéler. Mais comment réagirait-il ? Leur amitié récente était encore fragile et pourtant elle comptait pour elle. Mais elle s'était jouée de lui, et des autres. Elle n'était qu'une usurpatrice, du moins se voyait-elle ainsi en définitive. Elle savait qu'Hiromi était un mec droit, il ne lui ferait sûrement pas un sale coup en la dénonçant par exemple aux autres. Mais elle ne voulait pas perdre ce lien qui s'était tissé entre eux.  
Depuis qu'elle avait rejoint Suzuran, elle était tellement heureuse. Le mot pouvait paraître fort et incongru, et pourtant il reflétait bien cette étincelle qui s'était ranimée en elle. Elle y avait trouvé plus qu'escompté. Elle y avait trouvé des amis, des frères, une nouvelle famille dont elle était depuis longtemps privée. Elle s'était beaucoup trop impliquée et maintenant elle en subissait petit à petit les inévitables conséquences, et cela ne faisait que commencer...

_ - Hiromi, je..._

Elle manqua de basculer mais se retint au dernier moment. Le risque était trop grand et ses investigations concernant Zuko, son frère de sang, passaient avant tout. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de tout risquer de compromettre maintenant pour soulager sa conscience, et par respect pour ces gars qu'elle estimait. C'était trop tard maintenant pour ça.

_ Je sais. J'ai juste quelques affaires personnelles à régler. Je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant mais crois-moi je le ferais un jour et j'espère que tu me pardonneras..._ Finit-elle malgré tout pas dire, confessant à demi-mots sa faute.

Elle aimerait pouvoir continuer à « jouer » Shin une fois tout terminé, mais elle savait cela impossible. Bien que Shin fasse parti d'elle, il n'était pas elle. Et puis il fallait bien que cela cesse un jour et elle leur devait la vérité.

_ En attendant, j'ai besoin de ton aide, _ajouta-t-elle.

Hiromi ne la quittait pas des yeux, un regard doux et sincère mais interrogateur et un peu méfiant.  
Il semblait vouloir creuser la question, interloqué à juste titre par ce début d'aveu, mais il n'en fit rien.

_ - Ok. Je t'écoute,_ répondit-il simplement.

Elle en fut quelque peu surprise, qu'il se montre aussi accommodant et elle lui en était extrêmement reconnaissante bien qu'elle n'en laissait rien paraître et ne le lui dirait jamais.

_ - J'aimerais parler à Katsuragi. Tu sais où le trouver, parait-il. Pourrais-tu m'y amener ?_

_- Et je suppose que je ne peux pas savoir pourquoi ?_

_- Désolée... Comme je te l'ai dit..._

_- C'est bon, _coupa-t-il. _J'ai compris._

Il y avait comme de l'électricité dans l'air, planant entre eux. Mais ce n'était plus un malaise désormais, c'était autre chose. Assez indescriptible. Elle sentait les tensions apaisées entre eux mais un lien demeurait toujours en suspens et maintenait une certaine distance entre eux, pris dans une toile, attendant de savoir quel serait son sort.

_ - Allons-y, _enchaîna Hiromi tout en amorçant la marche.

Elle fut de nouveau surprise, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à ce que cela se passe aussi facilement. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête prononcé, qui venait ainsi également le remercier sans le dire, et elle le suivit.  
Le trajet se fit dans un étrange silence. Elle voulait dire quelque chose, mais elle ne savait pas quoi alors elle préféra se taire.

* * *

**_J'ai légèrement continué la suite mais en fait j'ai préféré coupé ici, sinon cela aurait donné un chapitre trop long et j'essaie de maintenir un semblant de régularité dans leur longueur XD et puis je pense qu'il y a eu suffisamment de révélations dans ce chapitre, autant en garder pour le suivant ^^  
En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Et merci pour vos derniers comms :D cela me fait toujours autant plaisir et je ne cesserais jamais de vous en remercier lol ! ^_^ _**


	11. Liberté toujours

_**Fanfic Crows Zero n°2 : I wanna change**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 11 : Liberté toujours**_

* * *

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, leur chemin déboucha sur un chantier de BTP. Hiromi aborda un des gars responsables, l'un des rares à porter un costard en plus du casque de protection, il était donc facilement repérable. Ce dernier appela alors Katsuragi qui se ramena.  
Shin se tenait à côté de Kirishima, légèrement en arrière. Elle fut surprise en voyant débarquer « le fameux Katsuragi de Suzuran », il en imposait et elle pensa alors qu'elle n'aimerait pas recevoir une de ses droites. Il devait bien faire au moins le double en largeur de Kirishima, une tête de plus, le visage carré, marqué de plusieurs cicatrices et un regard de tueur. Il fut d'abord méfiant en apprenant qu'il avait de la visite puis lorsqu'il reconnut Kirishima son expression se radoucit.

_ - Bonjour. Ca faisait lontemps, Katsuragi Sempai_. S'inclina respectueusement Hiromi.

Shin en fut estomaquée, mais elle en fit de même se contentant par contre d'un simple bonjour.

_ - Kiri... Kirishima, c'est ça ? Whoua, ça fait un bail ! _S'exclama-t-il d'une grosse voix en les rejoignant.  
_ Tiens, t'aurais pas une clope à me dépanne ?!_

_- T'as pas changé, hein ! Toujours à squatter les clopes des autres !_

Il ôta son casque et se posa sur un banc pour fumer sa clope nouvellement acquise.  
Shin n'en revenait toujours pas et se demandait comment ils pouvaient se connaître tout les deux.

-_ Alors... qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?_ Demanda-t-il, la clope aux lèvres.

_ - Eh bien... on aurait des petits trucs à te demander._ Répondit Hiromi, peu sûr de lui face à cet ancien monstre de Suzuran. _Enfin, mon ami qui est là, Shin, aurait quelque chose à te demander._

Elle était totalement prise au dépourvu, ce gars la tétanisait sur place. Mais elle reprit contrôle sur elle et s'avança pour lui faire face.

_ - Assied-toi !_ Invita-t-il_. Ça coûtera pas plus cher !_

Elle s'exécuta, prenant place sur le banc en face, tandis qu'Hiromi s'éloigna. Elle s'était juste avant demander comment elle allait aborder le sujet en sa présence, mais il semblait avoir compris le message au delà de ses espérances. Katsuragi l'observa les laisser seuls, intrigué. Il écrasa sa clope au sol et croisa ses bras, tournant cette fois son regard vers Shin. Elle déglutit de nouveau mais ne comptait pas laisser tomber.

_ - Je... Je voudrais que vous me parliez de Zuko Hayashi._ Finit-elle par expliquer.

_ - Quoi ?! Tu veux que je te parle de Zuko ?!_

_- Ouais... Vous étiez dans la même faction, pourquoi est-il parti ? Que savez-vous de ses projets d'alors et qui pouvaient bien vouloir sa mort ?_

_- Attends, attends... t'aurais pas une clope à me dépanner toi aussi ?_

_- Ouais..._

Elle lui tendit une cigarette qu'il alluma tout en commençant à répondre à sa demande.

_ - Ça me surprends que tu viennes me parler de Zuko. Ca faisait un bail que j'avais pas entendu ce nom. C'est presque devenu tabou. Lui qui voulait se faire un nom, il l'a obtenu d'une drôle de façon. _  
_ Tu sais, Zuko était très fort, l'un des gars les plus forts que j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer. Et il avait du charisme avec ça. Mais honnêtement, il voyait trop grand.  
__Lorsque j'ai crée la __faction, il nous a rejoint de lui-même alors qu'il était notre ainé. Je ne cherchais pas à __recruter particulièrement, mais je n'allais pas refuser un gars aussi intéressant. __Ceci dit il n'est pas resté longtemps. Il s'ennuyait, disait-il. Ah !  
__On voulait tous conquérir Suzuran évidemment, il n'échappait pas à cette régle. Et il avait __réuni pas mal de gars, il était sur le point de consolider les trois grandes factions sous son __aile lorsqu'il est mort. Quelle tragédie ! Je n'ai jamais vu personne aussi près d'y arriver. __Même moi, j'ai échoué lors de ma tentative en dernière année. Suzuran c'est du lourd, et __pour Zuko c'était un peu son épreuve du feu, la première étape de son projet autrement __plus ambitieux.  
__Dès son entrée à Suzuran, il avait fait forte impression et au fil des ans, il avait gagné en __force et en réputation. Si bien que le Front Armé, et même les Yakouses ont tenté de le __recruter dans leurs rangs, mais ils se sont cassés les dents, c'est peu de le dire ! Zuko, __c'était pas son genre, et il ne s'est pas contenté d'un simple non, surtout lorsqu'ils ont __insisté une fois de trop. __Donc, ouais, il avait pas mal d'ennemis. Beaucoup voulaient sa peau au final._

Katsuragi fit une pause et redemanda une cigarette à Shin, qu'elle lui tendit sans chercher à comprendre.

_ - Il est venu me voir un jour. Il voulait créer sa propre bande après le lycée. Il disait qu'il voulait rester libre et refuserait d'appartenir ou de se soumettre à qui que ce soit, qu'il les emmerdait tous, tout ceux qui lui clamaient « rejoins ma bande ou crève ! ». C'était noble de sa part, je le reconnais. Mais moi ça ne m'intéressait pas, je comptais bien arrêter les conneries après le diplôme en poche.  
Oh il n'y a pas beaucoup de gars à qui il a fait cette proposition au final. Je ne sais pas trop qui étaient les autres... mais des gars de notre âge. De ce que je sais, il est même allé voir Makio Bito._

_- Ouais, on m'a dit. Et il avait accepté ?_

Au final, Narumi n'avait pas pu être catégorique sur la question.

_ - C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre en tout cas. Non mais t'imagines un peu toi ! Le boss d'Hosen et de Suzuran s'alliant après le lycée pour former leur propre bande. La rumeur a vite couru un peu partout en ville et cela a fait jaser. Les hauts placés des autres factions ne comptaient pas, pour la plupart, laisser passer ça. C'était bien trop dangereux, si Makio et Zuko s'investissaient là-dedans, ils étaient tout à fait capables de s'imposer et d'en renverser certains._

_- Alors Zuko a très bien pu être assassiné pour éviter ça... _déduisit-elle d'une voix faible.

Katsuragi la fixa à ces mots, puis inspira une taffe avant de reprendre la parole, d'un ton grave et profond.

_ - J'en ai bien peur, ouais..._

Cela lui fit comme un électrochoc de l'entendre dire cela. Pour l'instant elle n'avait nourri que des hypothèses, de fortes suppositions mais que rien ni personne n'avait pu clairement venir étayer. Et voilà que ce Katsuragi, qui était loin d'être le premier venu, lui offrait cette confirmation. Elle le fixait, les yeux exorbités. Elle tremblait de tout son être, un immense flot d'émotions s'emparant d'elle. Elle avait l'impression d'être vide, et d'être au coeur d'un vide qui exerçait une pression terrible sur elle. Sa tête bourdonnait, elle en avait le tournis.

_ - Qui ?... Pourquoi personne n'a rien fait ?! _Déclama-t-elle en se levant du banc.

Elle se laissait un peu emporter par ses sentiments, au risque de paraître étrange.

_ - J'ignore qui a fait le coup, mais ce n'était pas du boulot d'amateur. On était pieds et poings liés. Tout ceux qui connaissaient et estimaient Zuko, et yen avait pas mal, ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre que pleurer et retenir la leçon._

_- Et c'est tout ?! _S'offusqua-t-elle.

Elle sentait son sang bouillir. Ils étaient amis pour ainsi dire, comment avaient-ils pu lui et les autres ne pas chercher plus loin.

_ - T'as pas l'air de piger. Creuser la question n'aurait fait qu'attiser le feu et répandre encore plus de sang dans les rues. Surtout après que Makio soit mort peu de temps après._

_- Vous pensez qu'il y a un lien ?_

_- Lien ou pas, ça change rien. Il fallait calmer les choses avant que cela ne tourne au carnage._

_- Et c'est là que vous être intervenu, pour instaurer la trêve..._

_- Ouais. Ça n'a pas ramené Makio, ni Zuko, mais au moins les choses se sont calmées. Ça devait être fait._

Shin demeura pensive, tandis que Katsuragi écrasa sa clope sur le sol. Puis il se releva, estimant la discussion close. Il se tenait face à elle de son imposante stature et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent dans une étrange connexion. Elle sentait qu'un truc s'était produit, un truc pas cool. En effet Katsuragi eut comme un éclair de génie et il l'étudia soudain avec plus d'insistance.

_ - Attends... _dit-il alors, pendant qu'il l'observait. _Mais toi... Tu serais pas..._

Shin commença à sentir son coeur battre à tout rompre. Que se passait-il ? Non ! Chut ! Ne dis pas un mot de plus, pas ce que je pense que tu es en train de penser !  
Elle n'avait pas oublier Hiromi non loin de là, qui bien que se tenant à l'écart, elle soupçonnait d'être attentif à la conversation, même de loin.  
C'est d'ailleurs ce moment là qu'il choisit pour revenir vers eux. Shin ne savait pas quoi faire, elle se retrouvait un peu coincée. Elle tenta de faire comprendre à Katsuragi de la fermer.

_ - C'est bon, vous avez fini ?_ Demanda innocemment Hiromi.

L'attention de Katsuragi bascula vers lui puis revint sur Shin, il eut un petit sourire assez parlant.

_ - Ouais, on a fini._ Se contenta-t-il alors de dire.

Mais Shin n'était pas dupe, il avait décelé son lien avec Zuko, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Elle espérait juste qu'Hiromi n'ait rien pu capter de son côté, même un semblant d'information serait déjà de trop, vu les suspicions qu'ils nourrissait déjà et ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

- _Désolé de t'avoir dérangé au taf,_ déclara Kirishima.

_ - Non, t'inquiètes. C'est cool d'être passé. Ça m'a déstressé un petit peu.  
Hé, l'un de vous aurait pas une dernière clope ?_

_- J'en ai plus une seule._

_- La même._

_- Merde, je vais devoir sortir les miennes._

_- Attends, t'avais des clopes ?!_ S'éberlua alors Hiromi.

_- Ah, ouais...  
Bon allez, ciao les gars !_

Hiromi était dépité de s'être fait ainsi berné, pourtant il aurait dû s'y attendre.  
Shin s'en fichait un peu. Elle regarda Katsuragi s'éloignait, se demandant s'il avait tout compris et pourquoi il n'avait au final rien dit.

Ils quittèrent le chantier pour se retrouver dans une rue à proximité.

_ - Alors, tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais ?_

_ - Oui._

Elle était toujours perdue dans ses pensées, puis elle s'arrêta et posa son regard sur Hiromi.

_ Je te remercie._ Ajouta-t-elle, droit dans les yeux.

Les mots semblaient faibles comparés à la gratitude qu'elle éprouvait envers son aide et son attitude.  
Elle resta quelques secondes ainsi avant de lui dire au revoir et de s'éloigner dans une autre direction, le laissant un peu en plant, et sans clopes qui plus est.  
Hiromi demeura perplexe, il l'observa s'éloigner, tourna la tête vers le chantier qu'ils venaient de quitter, puis finalement repris son chemin pour rentrer chez lui et faire un peu le point.

* * *

Shin rentra elle aussi chez elle. Lorsqu'elle referma la porte derrière elle, une fois à l'abri dans son antre, elle laissa échapper deux perles cristallines au coin de ses yeux qui roulèrent sur ses joues pour choir sur le parquet. Une autre paire en émergea tandis qu'elle demeurait plaquée contre sa porte d'entrée. Elle pénétra finalement dans son appart, ôtant son gakuran et son masque qu'elle jeta nonchalamment sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

Dans un coin du salon, qui était suffisamment grand, elle avait installé un punching ball. Elle alluma la chaîne hi-fi qui se trouvait non loin de là, lançant le dernier CD resté dans le lecteur, à savoir X Japan. Puis elle se saisit des bandages qui traînaient juste à côté et les enroula autour de ses mains. Ses gestes semblaient mécaniques, comme un zombie.  
Elle s'entraîna une heure environ, se défoulant, martelant le punching ball, déchargeant ainsi tout ce qui lui pesait sur le coeur. Peut-être imaginait-elle le meurtrier de son frère en face d'elle, et si tel était le cas elle le battait à mort au vu de la hargne qu'elle mettait dans ses coups...  
Après cela, elle alla prendre une douche. Elle savoura l'eau chaude glissant sur sa peau, sur son visage et dans ses cheveux qui pendaient en rideau devant ses yeux. Ses mains étaient posées contre le carrelage froid de la cabine, venant un peu apaiser la chaleur qu'elles avaient éprouvé en frappant le punching ball.  
Et Mitsuki se surpris de nouveau à verser quelques larmes.  
Elle détestait ça.

Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle se sécha vaguement les cheveux et s'habilla avant d'appeler Bandô. Dans le même temps elle alla éteindre le CD qui tournait toujours, ayant basculé sur des chansons tristes vous prenant aux tripes. Elle ne devait pas rester comme ça, elle était en train de filer une mauvaise passe et elle devait s'en extirper au plus vite et se changer les idées avant que cela ne la bouffe. Sans doute le contre-coup de tout ce qu'elle vivait et apprenait. Elle était tout le temps sous pression et ruminait beaucoup, cela menaçait de la rendre folle.  
Bandô décrocha d'un ton neutre.

_ - Ouais ?_

_- C'est moi. On peut se voir ?_

_- Bien sûr._

Son ton s'était fait plus suave lorsqu'il avait su qui était à l'autre bout du fil.

_ - Au Paradise Coffe, dans 20 minutes ?_

_- J'y serais._

_- Merci._

Elle ne prit pas sa moto ce coup-ci. Dans son état, elle risquait de rouler comme une tarée et à cette heure la circulation était plus dense que lors de ses virées nocturnes. Son attention n'était guère en alerte et elle était donc susceptible de commettre une imprudence. Pourtant elle mourrait d'envie de pouvoir sentir la vitesse et ce vent de liberté l'étreindre.  
Mais à trop vouloir voler, on finit par se rendre compte que ses ailes sont brisées...

* * *

Elle arriva au lieu de rendez-vous un peu en retard. Son allure de marche était aussi en mode zombie au final.  
Bandô était déjà là, attendant tranquillement et fièrement sur sa ZII. Il fut surpris de la voir débarquer à pieds, mais avant d'émettre la moindre remarque, il vit son air mélancolique et changea d'attitude. Elle s'avança vers lui et sans échanger le moindre mot, il tendit son bras pour l'attirer à lui et l'enlaça pour l'embrasser. Puis ils achevèrent leur étreinte sans que Bandô ne relâche totalement son emprise.

_ - Tu vas bien ?_ Demanda-t-il alors.

_ - J'ai besoin de me vider la tête,_ se contenta-t-elle de lui répondre. _Emmène-moi dans un endroit où je pourrais le faire. Un bar, peut-être._

Il est vrai que noyer ses soucis dans l'alcool est une méthode bien connue et qui a fait ses preuves. Bandô lui signifia de grimper derrière lui sur sa bécane, il connaissait un coin sympa pour ça.

Il la conduisit jusqu'à un bar qui portait plutôt bien son nom, le _Dark Fury_. Pile ce dont elle avait besoin. L'endroit aux notes sombres, abritaient des mélodies punk, rock et autres genres underground, de quoi la faire vibrer et planer. Ce devait être l'un des repaires de Bandô car à peine arrivés ils se dirigèrent directement vers une table en arrière salle du bar, où les vapeurs de fumée de tabac et d'alcool enivraient la pièce, ondulant sous une lumière tamisée et sous le rythme effréné du groupe _The Blue Hearts_ en arrière fond sonore.  
Certains des hommes de son gang étaient déjà réunis, notamment ses deux lieutenants Yamazaki et Senda. Elle échangea un regard prolongé avec ce dernier, mais ce soir elle n'était pas d'humeur à se prendre la tête, aussi salua-t-elle tout le monde indifféremment.  
Ils s'installèrent à deux places libres que leur firent le reste de la bande. Senda céda notamment sa place sur le modeste canapé afin que Mitsuki et Bandô puissent y être seuls.  
La soirée se déroula comme elle l'espérait. Ils enchaînèrent les verres, et Bandô lui fila des clopes car elle avait oublié d'en racheter. Et elle discuta facilement avec les autres gars du Bandô-Ippa. Même Senda lui parut moins antipathique. Il s'était installé non loin d'elle, du coup elle en était venue à échanger quelques mots, puis quelques plaisanteries, riant ensemble. Bien sûr, le défilement de verres bien remplis venaient aider un peu les choses. Et tout lui parut plus simple, plus accessible, plus limpide. Elle se laissa bercer, envelopper dans ce linceul enivrant et psychédélique.  
Puis vient une heure plus tardive, où la musique se fit plus « douce », une sombre et violente douceur. Tandis que les autres continuaient de divaguer sur des sujets allant du plus fantasques au plus sérieux, Mitsuki et Bandô s'étaient mutuellement rapprocher l'un de l'autre sur le fauteuil et partagèrent une toute autre forme de dialogue. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, Bandô posant sa main sur la joue de Mitsuki puis dans ses cheveux. Elle fit ensuite basculer sa jambe sur la sienne, leurs corps se tenant de profil face aux autres. Bandô descendit alors sa main au niveau de ses côtes puis de sa hanche, passant finalement sur sa fesse et resserrant par la même occasion leur étreinte. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Elle en oublia tout le reste. Seul Bandô occupait ses pensées et son coeur. Elle était prise dans un tourbillon ardent.  
L'un des gars leur fit finalement remarquer qu'il y avait des chambres pour ça. Cela les sortit momentanément de leur transe. Ils se délièrent, Bandô se penchant pour terminer son verre et souriant à cette réplique, tandis que Mitsuki s'allumait une nouvelle clope, adossée contre le canapé, un regard flamboyant ornant son visage.  
Ces mecs avaient beau appartenir au TFOA, ils savaient reconnaître quelqu'un qui en avait, même une nana. Elle possédait ce feu qui brûlait au même titre que chez chacun d'eux.

* * *

Ils quittèrent le bar aux alentours des 2h du matin, chacun bifurquant de son côté. Bandô ne reprit pas sa moto, trop d'alcool dans le sang et puis le patron le connaissait bien alors il se chargea de rentrer la ZII à l'intérieur et Bandô pourrait venir la récupérer plus tard dans la journée.  
Lui et Mitsuki repartirent évidemment ensemble, jusqu'à l'appartement de Bandô. Malgré le nombre de verres qu'ils avaient ingurgités, ils n'étaient pas bourrés, disons juste éméchés. Dans une griserie revigorante, la tête légèrement embuée mais toujours conscients.  
Evidemment la suite de la soirée s'envisagea d'une façon des plus logiques et même inévitable. A peine rentrés, ils se dirigèrent instinctivement vers la chambre, laissant négligemment glisser sur le sol vestes et chaussures.  
Mitsuki prit la peine de jeter un bref regard sur la pièce, le lit placé en son centre. Elle poussa Bandô pour qu'il atterrisse couché dessus. Puis elle se mit à califourchon sur lui, lui offrant le goût de ses lèvres. Bandô pendant ce temps balada sa main sur le côté du lit pour en récupérer une télécommande et enclencher ainsi la chaîne hi-fi afin de leur accorder un peu de musique.  
Mitsuki stoppa son action et releva la tête lorsqu'elle entendit les TMGE. Elle esquissa un sourire ravi, que Bandô lui rendit avant de l'attirer de nouveau vers lui.  
Le reste de la nuit fut assez mouvementé, leurs corps dansant dans une ronde à la fois douce et violente, tendre et sauvage.  
Elle n'avait jamais été avec quelqu'un comme Bandô et elle ne regrettait pas cette prise de risque qu'elle avait choisi. Il lui fit oublier tout ses problèmes et ses questionnements, et cela d'une manière des plus agréables.  
Ils finirent par s'endormir et se réveillèrent en milieu de journée. Harassés, ils avaient bien eu besoin de repos. Que ce soit à cause de cette soirée, ou même à cause de tout le reste. Chacun d'eux était pas mal préoccupé ces temps-ci.  
Bandô avait notamment un rendez-vous inhabituel ce soir, avec l'un des gars de l'Armée de Serizawa. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il lui voulait, il avait accepté par curiosité et aussi parce que cette lutte de pouvoir à Suzuran venait relancer ses propres objectifs. Une fois cette guerre finie, il commencera lui aussi à grossir ses rangs à Suzuran. L'année prochaine serait sa dernière année et il comptait bien prendre le lycée. Il voyait là le seul moyen de faire face à Hideomi et lui donner enfin ce qu'il méritait.

La connexion passait à merveille entre Mitsuki et Bandô, une alchimie particulière. Pour autant, tout deux conservaient une part de secrets assez conséquente qui menaçait sur le long terme de porter un préjudice à leur relation naissante. Mais ça, chacun ne s'en rendait pas compte au même niveau et préférait même l'éluder aussi longtemps que possible.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Bandô était toujours là, couché à côté d'elle. Elle avait un léger mal de crâne qui lui vrillait les tempes et l'arrière goût alcoolisé et enfumé de la veille. Elle se leva en douceur, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas réveiller Bandô et aussi de retrouver un certain équilibre, car elle se sentait toujours légèrement vacillante. Mais au moment de s'extirper des couvertures, elle fut retenue par une main qui lui agrippa le bras, la bloquant sur place.

_ - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _Demanda Bandô, qui semblait avoir déjà bien émergé.

Peut-être s'était-il réveillé au même moment qu'elle, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

_ - Je..._

_- Tu comptais filer en douce ? _Poursuivit-il, sans colère mais avec douceur et amusement.

Elle sourit à cette remarque.

_ - Oui et non,_ reprit-elle.

D'un fine pression, il l'invita à se rallonger, ce qu'elle fit. Son esprit était encore trop plongé dans le flou, elle pouvait bien attendre un peu avant de repartir et profiter encore de ces instants de quiétude. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et son bras vint caresser sa peau au niveau de son torse. Bandô se décala un instant, le temps de prendre son paquet de clopes sur le sol puis la laissa se réinstaller, passant un bras autour d'elle. De son autre main il maintenait son paquet qu'il dirigea vers sa bouche pour en saisir une cigarette, puis il prit son zippo et l'alluma.  
Mitsuki avait choppé cette sale habitude de fumer, mais pas au point de s'y mettre dès le réveil, ça elle ne pouvait pas.

_ - Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ? _Demanda-t-elle.

_ - Non, comme toi je pense.  
Tu étais pressée de partir ?_

_- Ce n'est pas ça, au contraire ! Si je pouvais, je resterais ainsi tout le temps. Mais, j'ai encore des choses à faire..._

_- Tu sais, tu peux compter sur moi si tu as besoin. J'ai l'impression que tu as certains ennuis..._

_- Merci,_ sourit-elle faiblement. _Ne t'en fais pas, je m'en sortirais._

Les mots lui parurent peu convaincants lorsqu'elle les exprima, mais Bandô n'insista pas. C'est aussi l'une des choses qu'elle appréciait chez lui. Leur lien n'était pas retenu par les affres habituels de la jalousie,de l'étouffement, de l'empiétement. Elle était libre de mener sa vie comme elle l'entendait, tout en sachant qu'il serait là lorsque le moment s'en ferait sentir, tout simplement.  
Ils demeurèrent ainsi, à se câliner dans un silence serein, le temps que Bandô fume sa clope. Puis il posa sa main sur le bras qu'elle avait sur lui et machinalement il le leva pour serrer sa main. A ce moment là, il remarqua qu'elle portait un tatouage à l'intérieur du poignet gauche. Il le rapprocha de son visage pour mieux le voir. Il s'agissait de trois symboles gravés l'un en dessous de l'autre. Cela ressemblait à du japonais mais lorsqu'il tenta de les lire, il n'y parvint pas.

_ - Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ Questionna-t-il alors.

Mitsuki sourit à sa curiosité. Elle reprit son poignet pour le tendre en face d'elle, touchant de son autre main les signes qui y étaient dessinés. Cela la rappela à d'autres souvenirs.

_Je n'arrive pas à lire, on dirait pourtant du japonais. _Ajouta-t-il.

_ - Pas tout à fait. Disons que c'est une variante. Un code que mon frère et moi avons inventés quand nous étions gosses._

_- Cool. Et ça signifie quoi, alors ?_

_- Fraternité. Courage. Liberté._

Bandô la regarda tandis qu'elle clamait ses mots. Il lut sur son visage de la tristesse.

_ - Des valeurs primordiales,_ reconnut-il.  
_ Et pourquoi avoir inventé ce code ?_

_ - A la base, c'était pour que nous puissions échanger des mots sans être pris et punis sur leur contenu..._

_- Punis ?_

_- Par celui qui se prétendait être notre « père » adoptif, pour éviter qu'il... _Elle s'arrêta soudainement, laissant sa phrase inachevée.

_Enfin, c'est de l'histoire ancienne tout ça !_ Conclut-elle, se rendant compte qu'elle en avait déjà trop dit et sentant monter en elle de nouveau cette mélancolique souffrance.

Bandô aurait bien voulu en savoir plus sur Mitsuki, cette fille le baladait de surprises en mystères. Mais chaque chose en son temps, il préférait la laisser se confier d'elle même, plutôt que forcer ses divulgations. Pour une fois qu'il rencontrait une fille intéressante, et pas juste une histoire de quelques jours ou semaines, il comptait bien prendre son temps et ne pas la laisser filer.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle pour se changer, elle était moins tourmentée. Cette soirée avec Bandô et ses amis, puis la nuit qui s'en suivit, étaient vraiment ce dont elle avait eu besoin. Un peu de détente et de laisser-aller dans son océan de difficultés. Elle pouvait maintenant reprendre ses affaires en cours sans risquer de péter un plomb.  
Les choses les plus simples -passer du temps avec des gens qu'elle appréciait- elle en avait presque oublié comment c'était. Elle se sentait revigorée et prête à continuer ses investigations.

Elle devrait peut-être tenir Izaki au parfum de ses dernières découvertes. Elle l'appela pour savoir s'il pouvait passer chez elle ce soir et le rendez-vous fut convenu. La journée était déjà bien avancée, elle ne comptait pas se rendre au bahut et profita ainsi d'une journée de tranquillité. Il fallait bien avouer qu'à Suzuran, les cours étaient totalement obsolètes, des plus facultatifs. Elle en venait à se demander comment les lycéens pouvaient finir diplômés.  
En attendant Izaki, elle inscrivit sur un carnet tout ce qu'elle avait déniché pour l'instant afin de tout récapituler plus clairement dans sa tête pour pouvoir en discuter avec Izaki. Ce dernier se pointa aux environs de 19h, après la fin des cours. Il ne lui restait plus désormais qu'un seul pansement à l'arcade sourcilière et il semblait bien remis.  
Elle lui offrit une bière et après avoir échangé des banalités d'usage sur comment chacun se portait, elle entra dans le vif du sujet.

Elle lui raconta sa petite escapade chez Hosen. Izaki mourrait d'envie de la sermonner, elle le voyait bien, mais elle lui avait dit de ne pas faire la moindre remarque avant qu'elle n'ait fini son histoire. Elle lui expliqua ce que Narumi lui avait appris, et au préalable leur petit tour des lieux plutôt intéressant. Puis elle lui parla de Katsuragi et surtout du projet totalement fou de Zuko.

_- Est-ce qu'il t'en avait parlé ?_

_- Non,_ admit-il un peu amèrement. _Mais j'étais encore jeune et nouveau à Suzuran à cette époque. Et je sais à peu près comment fonctionnait Zuko._

_- Il te l'aurais proposé lors de ta dernière année, c'est ça ?_

_- C'est ce que je crois, en effet. J'avais encore du chemin à faire et des choses à régler._

_- Ça se tient. Car pour Katsuragi, il lui a proposé de le rejoindre après sa dernière année._

_- Ok. Mais je n'en reviens toujours pas ! Et Makio prêt à s'associer avec lui ! C'est un truc de dingue..._

_- Ouais... Et c'est vraisemblablement pour ça qu'il a été tué... C'est sûr désormais._ Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix faible.

_- Putain... Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?_

_- Peut-être aller voir Kawanishi, qu'en dis-tu ?_

_- Il sort bientôt je crois. Mais c'est un pauvre type..._

_- Par rapport à ce qu'il a fait ?_

_- Ouais. Je ne sais même pas comment il en est venu à diriger sa propre faction à Suzuran. Mais bon, après tout je ne le connaissais pas plus que ça, je ne l'avais pas rejoint. Même sans Zuko dans les parages, je ne l'aurais pas fait._

_- Ah bon._

_- Enfin tu peux toujours aller le voir, mais je ne pense pas que tu obtiendras grand chose de lui._

_- Hmmm ok. Je vais y réfléchir._  
_Et Genji ? Il parait qu'il fait parti du milieu des Yakouzas, tu crois qu'il serait en mesure de savoir si il y a quelque chose sur Zuko à ce niveau là ?_

_- Peut-être. Et il est pote avec Ken, qui fait aussi parti du milieu._  
_Je lui en parlerais, si tu veux._

_- Je veux bien, oui. Merci._

_- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Je t'ai promis de tout faire pour t'aider._  
_Et concernant le Front Armé ?_

_- Je suis toujours dessus..._

C'était le cas de le dire ! pensa-t-elle en retenant un petit sourire.

_- Ce sont les deux plus gros clans qui pourraient avoir les moyens et l'audace de commettre un tel acte, en tout cas..._

Mitsuki acquiesça à ce résumé des possibilités.

_- Tu reveux une bière ?_

_- Ouais, s'il te plait._

_- Alors ?!_

_- Alors quoi ?!_

_- Tu ne comptes pas me réprimander ?_, lança-t-elle tandis qu'elle s'afférait dans la cuisine.

Elle réapparue avec deux bières et un paquet de chips, qu'elle déposa sur la table basse du salon, avant de s'asseoir près d'Izaki.  
Ce dernier lui adressa un petit sourire et des yeux pétillants.

-_ A quoi bon ?! Tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête de toute façon. J'aurais beau dire n'importe quoi..._

_- C'est vrai !_ reconnut-elle avec malice.

_- Tant que tu restes prudente._

_- Je le suis..._

Mitsuki sourit, d'un sourire coupable. Ce n'était pas totalement sincère mais elle faisait de son mieux. Le comportement d'Izaki a son égard la touchait néanmoins. Elle avait l'impression qu'il jouait les grands frères, sans prétendre pour autant remplacer Zuko. Et elle appréciait beaucoup qu'il agisse ainsi. Cela lui faisait du bien d'entretenir cette relation avec lui. Peut-être le faisait-il car il se sentait redevable envers Zuko ou par respect pour l'estime qu'il lui portait, ou peut-être parce qu'il l'appréciait elle tout simplement ou retrouver un peu de Zuko en elle.

Ils passèrent une partie de la soirée ensemble, discutant de Zuko mais aussi de tout autre chose. Elle put un peu parler d'elle, de sa vie et elle se sentit ainsi enfin elle-même, sans secrets, sans devoir faire attention. C'était reposant et agréable. Izaki se dévoila également un peu de son côté. Le tout renforçant leur lien.

Puis, il reçut un coup de fil de Genji plutôt inquiétant. Il lui demandait de le rejoindre à leur bar habituel, il se passait quelque chose de grave et il avait besoin de lui. Mitsuki fut subjuguée de constater que Genji paraissait beaucoup se reposer sur Izaki. Assez ironique, et au final tout à fait logique en fait, lorsqu'on savait comment avait débuté leur amitié. Il évoqua simplement le nom de Bandô. Lorsqu'Izaki rapporta ce nom à Mitsuki, elle sentit quelque chose s'agiter en elle. Elle repensa au fait que Bandô lui avait parlé d'une affaire dont il devait s'occuper ce soir. Son sang ne fit alors qu'un tour et elle sentit comme un truc qui clochait. Aussi brûlait-elle d'envie d'accompagner Izaki. Mais comment ? Que ce soit sous les traits de Mitsuki ou de Shin, sa présence semblerait des plus suspectes et incongrues. Et Izaki voudrait savoir pourquoi elle tenait tant à se mêler de cette affaire. Il ignorait encore son rapprochement avec Bandô en tant que Mitsuki, ou encore son marché pour le moins risqué qu'elle avait conclu avec lui en tant que Shin. Dans les deux cas, il n'approuverait sans doute pas, surtout si le GPS entrait en conflit avec le Bandô-Ippa.  
Izaki dût déceler son air inquiet car il vint la rassurer, sans comprendre ses véritables préoccupations. Elle lui offrit un sourire forcé et prit sur elle. Après tout, elle avait déjà assez de choses à mener, elle ne pouvait pas être sur tout les fronts.

_- Je t'appelle dès que j'en ai terminé, si tu veux._

_- Oui, s'il te plait._

Il devait peut-être croire qu'elle s'en faisait pour lui, mais c'était surtout Bandô qui la préoccupait en vérité. Izaki serait avec le GPS quoi qu'il arrive, et pas seul comme la dernière fois. Et elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de se frotter à lui, donc elle savait de quoi il était capable. Elle n'était donc pas vraiment inquiète à son sujet.  
Aussi le laissa-t-elle partir et elle occupa le reste de sa soirée en zappant à la TV, une chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais habituellement.

Le coup de fil d'Izaki arriva bien plus tard dans la nuit. Elle avait depuis rejoint son lit et faisait un étrange rêve lorsque son téléphone sonna.

* * *

_**Je tenais à laisser un petit mot pour remercier les lecteurs qui m'ont laissé des commentaires au dernier chapitre =) Cela fait vraiment plaisir et me motive pour tenter de poster le plus régulièrement possible^^ J'essaye en tout cas de faire pour le mieux XD Et je suis hyper contente que ma fic vous plaise *_*  
Merci également à vous de répondre à chaque fois présent au rdv ! Cela me fait tjs plaisir de vous revoir lol :P **_

_**A+ ! **_


	12. Rien ne dure

_****__**Fanfic Crows Zero n°2 : I wanna change**_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Rien ne dure...**

* * *

_« Fleurs de cerisier  
Qui ne connaissez le printemps  
Que depuis cette année,  
Puissiez-vous ne jamais apprendre  
Qu'un jour vous devrez tomber »_

_ Ki No Tsurayaki_

* * *

Mitsuki se tenait devant la tombe de son frère. Elle était vêtue d'une élégante robe noire arrivant au niveaux des genoux, et portait des docs bordeaux, le tout paré d'un long gilet en laine noir qu'elle serrait contre elle. Un vent glacial soufflait dans ses cheveux détachés et la faisait frissoner. Elle fixait d'un air grave et mélancolique la stèle de son frère lorsqu'un corbeau se posa dessus. Un corbeau d'un noir brillant et aux yeux gris pâles qui la regardèrent sans relâche.  
Puis il prit son envol, l'effleurant presque lorsqu'il passa à côté d'elle.  
Elle se retourna alors pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Zuko. Il était plus grand qu'elle, la dépassant d'au moins une tête. Vêtu de noir de la tête aux pieds dans son uniforme de Suzuran, ses cheveux d'ébène en bataille lui tombant au dessus de ses épaules, seuls ses yeux gris pâles venaient ajouter un peu de « clarté » à l'ensemble. Et le vent qui soufflait laissait apparaître une partie du tatouage qu'il avait dans le cou, un magnifique dragon à la gueule ouverte et qui désirait mordre, le reste de son corps s'étendant derrière la nuque de Zuko. Il avait un peu des allures de ronin errant des temps modernes. Elle se souvenait que depuis leur enfance, il avait toujours cherché à être plus fort. Peut-être pensait-il que s'il l'avait été lors de leur jeune âge, il aurait pu les extirper plus tôt du joug de cet homme infâme qui prétendait être leur « père ». C'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il avait intégré Suzuran, le seul bahut possédant une telle réputation et offrant un tel challenge pour se surpasser.  
Elle ressentit alors une chaleur lui enserrait le coeur, mais elle demeura tétanisée sur place, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de son frère. Ce dernier la prit soudainement dans ses bras. Elle en resta totalement médusée, croyant voir une apparition fantomatique. Il la serra dans ses bras et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

_ - Fais attention, petite soeur.  
_  
Elle ne prêta pas attention à ses paroles, profitant de l'instant. Elle ferma ses yeux une fraction de seconde et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, il avait disparut. Après avoir regardé alentours, elle pivota vers sa tombe qui n'avait pas changée. Quelques pétales de fleurs de ceririser étaient simplement venus, poussés pas le vent, dansaient autour d'elle.  
Puis elle abaissa son regard, gênée pas une étrange sensation, et vit ses mains ensanglantées. Et la quantité qui les maculait laissait présager le pire... Pourtant elle ne semblait pas blessée, du moins en apparence, et elle doutait qu'il s'agisse de son frère... était-ce le sang de quelqu'un d'autre ? Mais qui ?

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle se réveilla en sursaut, le coeur encore palpitant et l'esprit encore confus. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour réaliser qu'elle se trouvait dans son lit chez elle, et que son téléphone venait de sonner. Elle regarda par réflexe ses mains, qui étaient normales bien que tremblantes. Elle ne put éviter un nouveau sursaut lorsque son téléphone sonna une seconde fois. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, tentant de revenir à la réalité et décrocha. Evidemment, il s'agissait d'Izaki qui venait la tenir au courant comme convenu.

_ - Mitsuki ? _Demanda-t-il alors qu'elle tardait à faire sortir le moindre son de sa bouche.

_ - Ouais... _murmura-t-elle presque, en se redressant dans son lit.

_ - Ca va ?_

- Hein ? Oui...

_- Je te réveille au moins ?_

_- Un peu, mais c'est pas grave. Je t'écoute._

_- Eh bien, ce fut une drôle nuit...  
_  
A qui le dis-tu ! pensa-t-elle, suite à cet étrange rêve. Jamais elle n'en avait fait d'aussi prenant, ne la quittant toujours pas. Si bien, qu'elle n'était pas totalement sûre d'être encore dans son rêve ou bel et bien dans la réalité.

_ - De quoi ?_

Elle eut l'impression d'avoir eu une absence et d'avoir perdu le fil.

_ - Je te disais qu'au final, il ne s'agissait pas de Bandô. Mais encore un sale coup de cet enfoiré de Tokaji ! Il avait enlevé des filles que Genji connait.  
Vraiment pitoyable !...  
_  
-_ Mais alors quel rapport avec le Front Armé ?_

- Eh bien on a fait une descente dans le repaire de Bandô, pour apprendre qu'il avait décliné l'offre de Tokaji. Cette ordure s'est donc rabattu sur des membres moins regardants du Front pour accomplir sa sale besogne.

_- Je vois...  
_  
Elle était déjà rassurée sur ce point. Ceci dit, de ce que lui en avait dit Bandô, il souhaitait justement s'écarter de ces pratiques mesquines auxquelles le Front s'adonnait depuis qu'Hideomi était à leur tête ; cela aurait donc parut absurde de le retrouver à tremper là-dedans.

_ - Tant mieux alors._

_- Ouais. Mais maintenant, on ne peut plus reculer._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Demain, on affronte Serizawa et ses hommes._

- Quoi ?

- C'était inévitable. Si on gagne, Genji pourra s'emparer de Suzuran.

_- Alors tout se jouera demain pour vous._

_- Ouais, à 17h, au lycée. Si ça t'intéresse._

_- Ok, j'y serais._

_- Bon je te laisse. Tu m'as l'air d'avoir besoin de retourner te coucher ! Encore désolé de t'avoir réveillée !_

_- A plus._

Il est vrai qu'elle n'était pas très loquace sur l'instant. Mais se rendormir, elle ne le pouvait pas. Aussi finit-elle par se lever. Elle alla se préparer un café, et pendant que celui-ci chauffait, elle repensa à son rêve. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle rêvait de son frère, mais de manière aussi précise et intense si. Habituellement ce n'était que des bribes, des impressions, une vague image. Mais là, elle en frissonait encore rien qu'en y resongeant, cela lui avait véritablement laissé une drôle d'impression.

Elle enfila un pull et alla se poster à sa fenêtre. Elle n'avait pas pensé à regarder l'heure qu'il était, mais la nuit était bien sombre, sans doute aux alentours des 2 ou 3h du mat. Une fraîche brise s'engouffrait dans son appartement, mais elle n'en ressentait pas la froideur, comme anesthésiée ou tout simplement parce que son sang était déjà glacé. Le café ne lui apporta d'ailleurs aucune once de chaleur. Elle demeura ainsi le temps de le boire, l'esprit un peu perdu, virevoltant sur le manteau noir qui recouvrait le paysage du dehors. Elle pouvait déceler la silhouette du cerisier en fleurs qui trônait dans le parc en face et cela la replongea de nouveau dans ce rêve. Tout demeurait nette dans sa mémoire. Elle regarda de nouveau l'une de ses mains, perplexe.

* * *

Elle se rendit donc le lendemain à Suzuran. Cependant, elle attendit le milieu de journée bien avancée pour y aller. Il pleuvait cette après-midi là et le ciel était maussade. Elle n'avait pas pris de parapluie avec elle, mais comme l'atmosphère était tiède, cette pluie fut presque une caresse.  
Elle fit au préalable un détour par le cimetière. Car après l'appel d'Izaki, elle avait vaguement somnolée et elle n'avait pu se défaire de son rêve, aussi avait-elle ressentie le besoin d'aller lui rendre visite. C'était bien l'une des rares fois, qu'en si peu de temps, elle se présentait à nouveau devant sa funeste demeure. Elle ne parvenait pas à s'en détacher, tel un fantôme ou une ombre, il hantait le moindre de ses pas depuis qu'elle avait eu cette folle idée d'intégrer Suzuran.  
Aucun changement à son emplacement. En même temps à quoi s'attendait-elle au juste !  
Elle s'alluma une cigarette, tandis que la pluie commençait à l'envelopper.

_ - Si seulement tu étais encore là...  
__Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ?... _

Elle se parlait à elle-même, du moins en partie, tout en sachant qu'elle n'obtiendrait évidemment aucune réponse.

Elle déposa une cigarette sur la tombe de son frère. Et en passant devant celle de Makio, elle en fit de même.  
Puis elle reprit sa route en direction du bahut.

* * *

A Suzuran, le bruit s'était vite répandu que la confrontation entre GPS et le clan de Serizawa aurait lieu aujourd'hui. Aussi y avait-il plus de lycéens qu'à l'accoutumée venus en cours.  
Shin retrouva ses deux lieutenants dans leur salle de classe. Haruki l'informa qu'Hiromi et les autres étaient déjà dans une autre salle d'où ils pouvaient avoir vu sur le champs de bataille et qu'ils attendaient l'heure fatidique qui approchait à grands pas.

_ - Ils nous ont invité à assister au spectacle avec eux, mais on voulait t'attendre, _précisa-t-il.

-_ J'étais certain que tu te pointerais juste pour voir ça ! _Ajouta Takayuki.

L'air de rien, il avait bien cerné son côté « Shin » et cela lui plu autant que ça la rendit un peu triste.

Ainsi tout trois rejoignirent le trio dans la dite salle.

Hiromi, Mako et Pon étaient déjà postés devant les fenêtres, se tenant droits, les mains dans les poches et observant par delà les carreaux taggués et ruisselants de pluie.

_ - Hey ! On a raté quelque chose ? _S'exclama Takayuki.

_ - Non, vous tombez à pic. Il commence tout juste à y avoir du mouvement_, indiqua Honjô.

Shin et Hiromi se saluèrent avec mutisme tout en échangeant un regard insistant. Aucun des autres ne le remarqua et aucun ne savait ce qui s'était passé dernièrement entre eux. Pour autant, ce n'était pas le moment idéal pour revenir sur ça.  
Shin, Haruki et Takayuki se joignirent donc au trio devant les fenêtres, formant une ligne noire assez déroutante.

En bas, on pouvait apercevoir d'un côté l'Armée de Serizawa, avec leur chef à leur tête, abritaient sous des parapluies. Et de l'autre le GPS, trempés jusqu'aux os qui arrivaient d'un pas déterminé. Shin s'amusa de ce tableau, elle trouvait dans l'irrévérescence de GPS un atout gagnant comparé au côté trop assuré que semblait refléter le clan adverse.  
Hiromi, quand à lui, semblait s'attacher de prime abord aux faits.

_- Serizawa a plus de cent hommes. GPS en a soixante-dix maximum.  
_  
_ - Serizawa a un sacré avantage. GPS n'a aucune chance,_ compléta Honjô.

Pourtant Shin vit Hiromi baisser la tête et esquisser un petit sourire, avant de déclarer en regardant de nouveau la cour.

_ - Pas si sûr..._

Il est vrai qu'il avait la réputation d'être quelqu'un de réfléchi et de viser souvent juste. C'était un aspect chez lui qui la fascinait littéralement. Elle éprouvait beaucoup de respect pour lui, depuis leur première rencontre d'ailleurs.

Les deux clans s'observèrent sous un rideau de pluie. Même de là où elle était, elle pouvait ressentir la tension et l'adrénaline charger d'électricité l'espace et chacun des combattants. Ils savouraient cet instant, sentant monter en eux cette fébrilité particulière qui vous enivrait à l'approche d'une bataille imminente. Puis Genji émit un grognement et lança la charge, déployant le gong de début de match. Et tous s'élancèrent les uns sur les autres, les deux masses de corbeaux se percutant dans un ballet cacophonique de coups et d'esquives, sur le sol désormais boueux de la cour tandis que la pluie continuait de se déverser sur eux, comme si elle venait purifier le sang qui allait s'écouler. Seul Serizawa tarda à s'engager, non par crainte, mais elle devina aisément par pur plaisir de savourer encore un peu cet instant particulier.

_ - Ca y est, ça commence ! _Commenta alors Honjô, tandis qu'Hiromi s'était rapproché de la fenêtre pour mieux capter ce qui se jouait en bas.

Shin tentait de distinguer les différents acteurs de la bataille, mais tous étant vêtus de noir, et la pluie tombant fortement, il était difficile de tout démêler.  
Elle repéra enfin Izaki qui venait tout juste de prêter main forte à Genji avant de se tenir dos à dos avec lui. Ils durent échanger de brèves paroles sur la suite des hostilités.  
En les apercevant ainsi, elle ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer Zuko en de telles circonstances. Nul doute qu'une scène identique aurait probablement eu lieu.  
Elle n'avait au final que rarement eu l'occasion de voir son frère se battre, ce n'était en tout cas jamais des combats de grande envergure. Et comme il avait pris soin de la tenir à l'écart de ses fréquentations, cela était donc rare. Cependant, elle se souviendrait à jamais de leurs séances d'entrainement. Celles-ci se présentaient d'ailleurs comme bien plus que ça. Pour Zuko, chaque entrainement était un combat en soi. Il fallait toujours donné le meilleur de soi, et ne rien prendre à la légère car on pouvait rapidement se laisser surprendre par un adversaire. Il n'avait pas été tendre avec elle, mais elle lui en resterait reconnaissante car elle n'aurait jamais atteint un tel niveau sans ça. Et malheureusement, elle ne put jamais poursuivre son apprentissage, car Zuko avait encore d'autres choses à lui apprendre qui resteront à jamais perdues.  
Shin osa un regard en coin à Hiromi, qui se tenait juste à côté d'elle, il était hypnotisé par la scène. Il ne lâchait pas son regard de la cour, tout comme les autres, vivant cette bataille comme s'ils y étaient.

_ - On dirait que Serizawa est en train de gagner_, observa au bout d'un moment Sugihara.

_ - Ouais ! Alors tu vois j'avais raison_. Précisa Honjô en jetant un bref regard à son chef.

Hiromi esquissa le même petit sourire que tout à l'heure.

_- Pour l'instant. Mais ça peut encore changer, regarde bien..._

_- Ce serait logique que ce soit Serizawa qui gagne_ , déclara alors Takayuki.

- _Tu dis ça parce que t'étais dans le même collège que Tokaji... _Intervint Haruki.

_ - Raison de plus, ouais ! Ce mec est une teigne. Mais il n'a jamais réussi à battre __Serizawa, et c'est pas pour rien.  
__T'en penses quoi, Shin !?_

Shin lança un regard amusé à son lieutenant, puis elle reporta toute son attention sur le combat en contrebas avant d'annoncer d'une voix douce et énigmatique,

_- Je suis de l'avis de Kirishima. Rien n'est encore jouer..._

C'était rare qu'on le nomme ainsi, tout le monde l'appelait toujours Hiromi. Aussi cela fit-il titiller un peu chacun d'eux mais aucun ne commenta. Takayuki la dévisagea intrigué. Il avait parfois du mal à cerner son chef, il avait toujours l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait, que Shin voyait différemment et plus loin. Un peu comme Hiromi d'ailleurs. C'est pour cela que tout deux avaient pu fonder cette alliance, ils se ressemblaient par de nombreux aspects même si un gouffre semblait toujours se maintenir étrangement entre eux.

Tandis que la mêlée s'intensifiait en bas, ils virent soudain Serizawa stopper son action pour se poser sur un siège de fortune, ses lieutenants le rejoignant. Ils semblaient s'amuser à observer Genji se démener face à leur supériorité numérique. Pour autant, bien qu'elle ne connaissait pas Serizawa et du peu qu'elle en avait vu, elle estimait qu'il devait être quelqu'un de droit et de plutôt simple. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il se jouait de leur avantage numérique, mais elle se l'imaginait davantage comme quelqu'un pouvant ainsi jauger de la teneur de son adversaire. Mais elle comprenait également aisément que Genji puisse avoir les nerfs, une fois qu'il se débarrassa des gars qui s'étaient jetés sur lui. Aussi poussa-t-il un grognement d'irritation en se redressant et en regardant Serizawa, qui ne se privait pas pour se foutre de sa gueule, histoire de bien l'enrager.

Et alors que Genji commençait à s'avancer vers lui, tous entendirent soudain des bruits de motos se rapprochaient et un cortège funèbre se profilait en arrière plan.  
Shin eut beaucoup de mal à cacher sa surprise lorsqu'elle devina de qui il s'agissait, de qui il ne pouvait que s'agir. Elle sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine et elle ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher de la fenêtre pour être certaine, bien que cela n'était pas nécessaire, qu'il s'agissait bien de Bandô et de ses hommes. Tous en bas se figèrent alors sur place, observant ces nouveaux arrivants sans trop savoir quoi en penser. Bandô avait la réputation d'être une tête brûlée et de mépriser tout le monde. Il semblait donc totalement inimaginable de le retrouver ici, à prendre parti et à donner de sa personne pour un Terminal.  
Lorsqu'il se faufila avec le reste de sa meute au coeur du champ de bataille, elle en frissonna. La scène était magnifique. Les voir débouler sur leurs motos avec ce dédain et cette assurance, elle regrettait de ne pas être parmi eux. Elle brûlait d'envie de les rejoindre en bas, mais cela ne la concernait pas. Elle posa sa main sur la vitre glacée et vit Bandô couper son moteur et mettre pieds à terre. Il avait vraiment fière allure. Il se tourna tout de suite vers Genji qu'il fixa un instant, comme si un message passait entre eux.  
Il avait dû se produire quelque chose d'assez important la nuit dernière pour que Bandô vienne ainsi à l'improviste prêter main forte à Genji. Et elle était impatiente de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.  
Cela eu le mérite de donner un regain de vitalité au GPS et de relancer un peu le jeu. Elle ne fut guère étonnée de voir Serizawa s'en amusait d'ailleurs, venant ainsi confirmer son intuition à son propos, tandis que ses lieutenants se précipitaient à nouveau dans la bataille.

Bandô rétama les adversaires à sa portée avec une facilité déconcertante, laissant une trainée de loques sur son passage.  
En y réfléchissant, cela venait corser un peu les choses et rétablir un semblant d'équilibre entre les deux factions, donc rendre cet affrontement encore plus intéressant.  
Les autres avec elle dans la salle étaient demeurés immobiles, n'en revenant pas.

_- Pourquoi Bandô s'est mis de leur côté ?_ S'interrogea légitimement Honjô.

_ - J'en sais rien. Je suis scotché, c'est carrément un truc de dingue..._ Lâcha Hiromi, qui semblait en effet totalement désappointé.

_ - Regardez ça ! Là c'est plus pareil, la victoire est en train de changer de camp ! _Réalisa alors Honjô, tandis qu'il avait toujours les yeux rivés sur la cour.

_ - Alors Takayuki, toujours supporter de Tokaji !_ Charia Haruki.

- _Ta gueule ! Si Bandô ne s'était pas pointé, on aurait même pas cette discussion je te signale !  
_  
_ - Quand on parle du loup... _intervint Shin.

L'attention des deux garçons revint alors sur la bataille et ils cherchèrent des yeux ce à quoi Shin faisait allusion. Izaki et Tokaji venaient tout juste de se retrouver face à face, ne se laissant certainement pas le temps de se jauger. Il est vrai qu'Izaki avait un sacré compte à régler. Hiromi aussi s'intéressa de près à ce combat.  
Au final Izaki rétama Tokaji, mais il fallait bien avouer qu'en un contre un c'était déjà plus réglo comme affrontement.  
Haruki ne se priva pas pour à nouveau rembarrer Takayuki.  
Hiromi, de son côté, esquissa un petit sourire satisfait, il n'en attendait pas moins de la part de son ancien chef.

- _Tokaji ne peut pas rivaliser avec Izaki. Il le sait très bien. _Annonça-t-il.

- _N'importe quoi !_ Répondit Takayuki._ Je ne serais pas aussi catégorique que toi sur la question.  
_  
Shin s'amusa de les voir chacun défendre leur ancien mentor. C'était assez drôle, bien qu'elle ne fit aucune réfléxion à ce sujet.

Cela faisait bien une heure que duraient les affrontements, éparpillés dans l'espace de la cour. Shin vit Bandô portait un dernier coup à Shoji, duquel il ne se releva pas. Elle n'avait pas vu le début du combat, mais Shoji avait une bonne réputation de combattant. Et surtout elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'attitude totalement désinvolte et nonchalante de Bandô, qui continua tranquillement sa traversée des lieux.

Au final, beaucoup de corbeaux des deux camps gisaient à terre, disséminés au travers de toute la cour. Un champs de désolation assez singulier. Puis vint le moment fatidique où Genji et Serizawa se retrouvèrent face à face, après en avoir terminé avec les pièces du puzzle qui devaient invariablement les mener l'un à l'autre. Il ne restait pour ainsi dire quasiment plus personne debout. Hormis les deux chefs et leurs lieutenants, ainsi que leur invité surprise en la personne de Bandô et de ses hommes.  
La scène fut assez magique, d'une intensité et d'une aura particulière. Tandis que Genji et Serizawa se fixaient avec force, la pluie cessa et le soleil déchira le ciel dans un éclat rougeoyant, inondant la cour de sa lumière surnaturelle. Le contraste était assez saisisant entre cet instant et tout le reste de la bataille. Comme si le ciel avait daigné se présenter juste pour eux, et pour être le témoin de leur duel et leur offrir le lever de rideau. Car peu après les premiers coups, tout disparut de nouveau dans la pénombre. Les ailes avachies de la nuit enlaçant doucement les deux adversaires et leur public.  
Shin et les autres n'émirent plus le moindre son lorsque cela débuta. Ils étaient totalement subjugués par le duel entre Genji et Serizawa.

C'est uniquement lorsque Serizawa demeura à terre que la tension s'apaisa dans la salle de classe à l'étage.

- _Quel combat ! _Souffla Honjô, brisant ainsi le silence solennel qu'ils avaient conservé jusqu'alors.

_ - Je crois que je n'avais jamais vu ça auparavant,_ reconnut Hiromi.

_ - Je n'aurais jamais cru que Serizawa puisse se faire détrôner_, avoua amèrement Takayuki.

_- Ah ! Je ne regrette pas d'être venu à Suzuran ! _S'extasia Haruki.

_- Genji a intérêt à assurer la suite maintenant_, observa calmement Sugihara.

Shin n'avait encore rien dit, toujours époustouflée par le spectacle auquel elle venait d'assister.

* * *

Cela la ramena étrangement à de lointains souvenirs. Elle se souvint d'un entrainement avec son frère. Ce jour-là, elle était venue lui rendre visite. C'était une après-midi pluvieuse, les rues étaient désertées et ils s'étaient rendus dans ce parc qui fait face à son appartement actuel. Elle se remémorait parfaitement le parfum particulier de la pluie qui se mêle à la terre et vient vous inonder les sens. Le même qu'aujourd'hui et pourtant différent. Cette odeur minérale s'échappant des profondeurs de la terre et rencontrant les larmes divines des cieux.  
L'exercice s'était vite transformé en véritable lutte. Son frère ne ménageait jamais ses coups et bien qu'elle s'était récemment blessée à la cheville, Zuko n'en avait cure, il redoublait même d'agressivité à son égard. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils avaient passé toute la journée à se battre. Elle était à bout de force, et tomba genoux à terre. La pluie n'avait pas eu de cesse cette après-midi là et ils étaient littéralement trempés jusqu'aux os. Le souffle haletant, elle avait fixé son frère avec hargne. Lui, était demeuré debout face à elle, tout ses muscles tendus, et ses yeux de pierre lui rendait son regard, mais un regard où elle ne lisait rien d'autre qu'un mélange brûlant et glacial que rien ne semblait pouvoir ébranler. Cette image était d'ailleurs demeurée à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Son regard argenté, ses cheveux d'encre, la pluie et le vent l'enveloppant et le cerisier derrière lui qui venait ajouter un contraste troublant avec son ballet de pétales.

_ - Relève toi !_ Lui avait-il lancé sans émotions ni violence mais avec fermeté.

Ce qu'elle avait fait, le poing fermé jusqu'à s'en faire saigner.  
Au final, il l'avait battu comme toujours. Et lorsque le combat fut terminé et qu'elle ne pouvait cette fois plus se relever, il s'était agenouillé face à elle et l'avait pris dans ses bras. Elle tremblait de tout son être, mais pas à cause de la pluie.

_ - Tu ressens ça ? _Lui avait-il alors dit.

Et, effectivement, elle le ressentait au plus profond de son âme. Cette impression d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle corde de résonance, de ne faire plus qu'un avec le monde, et pourtant de s'en être détaché et d'être au-delà.  
Elle avait tout donné ce jour là, et peut-être pour la première fois, dans un combat. Mais plus que l'adversaire, c'était un combat contre elle-même. Elle se sentait vivre, elle se sentait capable de tout. Elle avait certes perdu, mais de la plus belle des façons. Sans regret, sans peur, le coeur battant à tout rompre et l'esprit apaisé. Elle avait trouvé cette force qui désormais ne la quittait plus. Ce jour là, une part d'elle était morte mais une autre était née.

_- La plus dure des épreuves est celle qui t'oppose à toi-même. Il ne faut jamais __s'avouer vaincu tant que tu n'as pas tout donné. _ Lui avait-il alors affirmé tout en l'aidant à se relever.

Ce fut là l'une de ses plus grandes leçons.

Une autre étant, comme ce qui venait de se produire à Suzuran en l'instant présent, que l'on finit toujours pas trouver plus fort que soi.

Et quelque part, elle était comme Zuko, comme eux tous, à courir après la force, la liberté, la vie...

* * *

Tandis qu'en bas, chaque faction se rassemblait et ramassait ses blessés, elle vit Genji à bout de force retenu par Izaki. Elle en était admirative. Puis elle aperçut Bandô s'éloignait, maintenant que l'issue était tranchée. Elle se demanda à nouveau pourquoi il avait décider d'aider Genji, sans pour autant faire parti de GPS incontestablement. Avait-il conclu aussi un pacte avec lui ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle aurait bien assez tôt l'occasion d'en discuter avec lui l'air de rien.  
Hiromi s'écarta finalement des fenêtres et s'alluma une cigarette. Rien de tel après tant d'émotions.

_ - Bon, ça ne change pas grand chose pour nous. On est bientôt au second semestre et avec la fin de l'année qui approche, les Terminales s'en iront et ce sera à nous d'assurer la relève._

_- Tu veux dire aux deuxièmes années..._, intervint Takayuki.

Hiromi lui lança un sombre regard.

_ - Ouais, bah ça, ça reste à voir... _finit-il par répondre.

On sentait le sujet sensible. Shin n'avait pas oublié qu'Hiromi considérait Bandô comme un fort potentiel obstacle et danger pour la suite.

_ - Bon ! Si on allait se boire un verre ?!_ Lança Haruki, histoire de passer à autre chose.

Hiromi esquissa alors un petit sourire en coin.

_ - Shin ?_ Demanda-t-il en la regardant.

Elle comprit qu'il continuait de vouloir la tester et percer le mystère. Malgré ce qu'il s'était passé pour Katsuragi, cela n'avait pas clos le sujet. Il avait accepté de passer outre pour cette fois, mais il ne comptait pas rester dans le flou la concernant encore longtemps. Il avait besoin d 'être fixé. Elle se retrouva ainsi de nouveau acculée, pensant qu'il lui aurait accordé un temps de répit plus long. Mais sans doute avait-il ses raisons. Elle ne sut pas quoi faire, bien qu'elle conserva bonne figure, pour donner le change. Et elle ne lâcha pas Hiromi du regard pour autant.  
Elle aurait pu tenter le coup, mais avec Takayuki qui l'avait déjà vu sous les traits de Mitsuki, c'était trop risqué.

_- Pas cette fois..._ Répondit-elle d'un ton spécialement adressé à Hiromi et à leur problématique plutôt qu'à la demande en elle-même.

Hiromi la fixa encore un instant.

_- Très bien. Mais tu sais que tu ne pourras pas toujours te défiler comme ça..._

Puis il quitta la salle, suivi par ses deux acolytes.  
Takayuki ne percuta pas, mais Haruki avait bien décelé quelque chose.

_ - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_ - Rien._ Se contenta-t-elle de répondre.  
_Bon je vais me rentrer ! _

_ - Quoi déjà ?! _Bouda Takayuki.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire à la tête qu'il fit.  
Haruki, quand à lui, affichait un masque contrarié.

_ - On dirait pourtant qu'il y a un souci avec Hiromi..._ relança-t-il.

Shin soupira discrètement D'un autre côté, elle savait pertinemment qu'un jour ou l'autre l'un d'eux allait commencer à poser des questions.

_ - C'est vrai qu'on a quelque chose à régler...  
Mais, je vous promet de tout vous expliquer, le moment venu._

* * *

Le lycée se vida aussi brusquement qu'il s'était rempli. Tous étaient restés jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit pour voir le dénouement final, et maintenant ils étaient tous repartis.  
Shin en fit de même.  
Sur le chemin près du bahut, elle croisa Rindaman qui ne lui offrit même pas un regard. Ce devait être la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait aussi près de lui et elle paraissait insignifiante en comparaison. Maintenant qu'elle le voyait, elle se rappella qu'il n'était pas encore à Suzuran à l'époque de Zuko mais elle aurait parié que si tel avait été le cas, il lui aurait sans doute fait la même proposition qu'à Makio et Katsuragi. Il se murmurait partout que c'était lui l'homme le plus fort de Suzuran en vérité, mais que la conquête ne l'intéressait tout bonnement pas. Un drôle de personnage qui ne manquait pas d'intérêt.

Toute cette histoire avec Zuko ne cessait de la tarauder.  
Si bien, alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, qu'elle ne vit pas l'ombre dressait devant elle et buta contre sans s'en rendre compte.

_ - Désolée,_ soupira-t-elle avant de relever le visage pour voir qui elle avait percuté.

Elle resta figée sur place en le découvrant, alors même qu'en temps normal elle aurait continué sa route sans chercher plus loin.  
Le gars la toisait d'un air sombre mais pas mauvais, un brin d'excentricité illuminant ses pupilles.

_ - Ce n'est rien,_ répondit-il finalement après un silence entre eux qui lui parut durer une éternité.  
_On s'est déjà vu ?_ Ajouta-t-il intrigué.

_- Non. _Affirma-t-elle.

Et alors qu'elle était sur le point d'esquiver ce qui lui parut comme une situation prompt à être éviter, elle sentit une pression sur son bras. Elle lui balança alors un regard noir. Heureusement la pénombre environnante jouait en sa faveur.

_ - Tu es sûr ?,_ se contenta-t-il de relancer.

-_ Ouais. Maintenant, lâche-moi. Pour qui tu te prends !  
Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?! Tu nous espionne ?!  
_  
Narumi esquissa un sourire.

_ - J'étais juste curieux_, répondit-il d'un air mystérieux après l'avoir lâché et en regardant en direction de Suzuran.

_ - La curiosité peut coûter cher..._

Elle sortit cela sans trop réfléchir, faisant sans doute écho à sa propre curiosité morbide.

_ - Mais ça en vaut la peine généralement._

Il se dévisagèrent une nouvelle fois.

_ Tu es étrange pour un gars de Suzuran._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Moins impulsif, tu n'as pas chercher à en découdre avec moi._

_- Je ne suis pas stupide. _Cracha-t-elle. _Tu es d'Hosen, et pas n'importe lequel. Je ne __tiens pas à briser la trêve._

_- Je vois.  
_  
_ - Mais un conseil ceci dit, reste de ton côté._

Elle défendait le territoire des Corbeaux, ce fut instinctif.  
Sur ce, elle amorça de nouveau le pas pour reprendre sa route et laissa Narumi qui ne la retint pas cette fois.

Décidément, elle croisait beaucoup de monde ce soir. Des individus des plus singuliers, que l'on ne s'attendait pas à voir trainer dans les parages pour assister au spectacle de Suzuran. Et pourtant. Le lycée occupait une place de choix dans la ville, tout changement dans ses murs se répercutait automatiquement sur les autres positions fortes. Restait à savoir ce que cela laissait présager désormais. Elle sentait que Narumi préparait ou attendait quelque chose. Ce type était vraiment étrange, et il osait prétendre que c'était elle qui l'était ! Enfin ceci dit son observation à son sujet n'était pas totalement infondée non plus.

* * *

_**Voilà !**_  
_**Bon, désolée, ce chapitre est encore "calme"... et je sais que cela fait plusieurs chapitres que c'est ainsi, ayant davantage mis en avant les révélations et les relations entre les persos.**_  
_**Mais l'action (entendez la baston lol) ne devrait pas tarder à revenir, promis !**_  
_**En attendant, j'espère que ma fic vous satisfait toujours ^_^**_

_**A bientôt !**_  
_**Et encore merci pour vos comm !**_


	13. Le prix à payer

_**Fanfic Crows Zero n°2 : I wanna change**_

* * *

_Salut à tous ! Je me suis pris une tite pause dans l'écriture^^ mais me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre ! (finalement un mois après le précédent XD) _

* * *

_**Chapitre 13** :** Le prix à payer... **_

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, elle reçut la visite d'Izaki. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlé depuis l'annonce de la bataille contre Serizawa. Il s'en était bien remis. Elle pensait ceci dit le trouver plus enthousiaste. Mais il est vrai qu'Izaki gardait toujours la tête sur les épaules, son sang froid légendaire. Il était un atout indéniable dans une équipe; surtout de ce qu'elle savait de Genji et de son tempérament tout feu tout flamme à foncer tête la première dans les emmerdes.  
Elle ne mentionna pas le fait qu'elle avait vu Narumi après la bataille.  
Mais Izaki n'était pas là en simple visite de courtoisie, ni même pour relancer la problématique de Zuko. C'était tout autre chose qui l'amenait.

_- On organise une fête demain soir, histoire de célébrer notre victoire et de s'accorder __un moment de détente avant d'attaquer le second semestre.  
__Ca te dit ?! _

Elle fut assez surprise par cette proposition, cela l'a dérouta même beaucoup. Si bien qu'elle ne sut pas quoi répondre sur l'instant. Izaki remarqua évidemment son trouble.

_- Rassure-toi, il y aura la copine de Genji et ses amies._

_- Genji a une copine ?..._

Cela l'étonna encore un peu plus. Au final, tout ces gars semblaient tellement pris dans leurs histoires à Suzuran et autres qu'elle ne les entendait pour ainsi dire quasiment jamais parler de potentielles petites amies. La plupart semblait même plutôt désavantagé ou à côté de la plaque dans ce domaine. Elle songeait à Makisé mais aussi à Genji, surtout pour la 2e raison le concernant.

_ - Ouais, enfin, j'en sais rien. C'est compliqué. Surtout avec Genji._

_- Je vois._

Ils rièrent tout deux à cette évidence.

_ - Enfin tout ça pour dire que tu peux venir en toi, je veux dire en Mitsuki..._

Cela lui faisait toujours bizarre de devoir différencier ainsi ces deux facettes, comme s'il s'agissait véritablement de deux personnes distinctes et incompatibles.

_ Et puis, ce serait la bonne occaz pour discuter avec lui de Zuko... _

_- Mais, ça ne va pas paraître étrange de me voir débarquer avec toi ?..._

Elle craignait notamment que tous s'imaginent qu'ils sortaient ensemble, bien qu'elle s'en fichait de ce qu'ils pouvaient penser. Mais surtout si cela arrivait jusqu'aux oreilles des autres, de Takayuki en particulier, cela pourrait créer encore de nouveaux questionnements.  
Elle hésita à poursuivre dans son idée, tandis qu'Izaki semblait ne pas y voir de réel problème.

_ - On sera entre nous, tu sais. Juste le GPS._

Juste le GPS...

- _Et Bandô ? _Osa-t-elle finalement. _Il n'y est pas convié ?_

_- Si. Genji a bien sûr tenu à l'inviter. Mais je ne sais pas s'il va venir._

_- Ce qui paraît légitime._

_- En effet. Mais pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?_

_- Eh bien... Ce serait plus simple pour moi..._

_- Comment ça ?_

Izaki feignait de se faire plus idiot qu'il ne l'était, mais en réalité il devinait sans vouloir y croire vraiment ce à quoi elle faisait allusion. Devant son silence un peu trop hésitant, cela devint pourtant bien une évidence.

_- Mitsuki... _souffla-t-il dans un reproche à peine contenu, ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

-_ Quoi ?!_ Lâcha-t-elle, telle une enfant qui savait qu'elle était coupable mais qui affectait l'ignorance.  
_Ecoute, ça s'est produit comme ça, par hasard. Nos chemins se sont croisés et de fil __en aiguille... Enfin je vais pas te faire un dessin ! Et puis je n'ai pas de comptes à te __rendre je te signale ! C'est tout, c'est comme ça. _

_ - Je n'ai rien contre Bandô. Et je me fiches de qui tu fréquentes. Ca aurait pu être pire, imagine Tokaji...  
__Enfin là n'est pas la question. C'est simplement que tu joues beaucoup trop avec le __feu, Mitsuki. Tout ceci risque de mal finir. C'est pour ton bien que je te rappelle à __l'odre, faut pas croire que ça m'amuse..._

_- Je sais, _soupira-t-elle navrée.  
_ Je m'en rend compte, même plus que tu ne le crois. Mais il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas maitriser, c'est ainsi..._

_- Il te plait vraiment ?_

Mitsuki souria bêtement à cette question. Avoir cette conversation avec Izaki lui faisait bizarre, mais en même temps cela ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça. Quoi que, elle détestait cette impression de redevenir une petite soeur que l'on veut protéger. Qu'aurait dit Zuko à la place d'Izaki ? Rien, sans doute. Il se serait simplement contenté de lui préciser que si Bandô lui faisait du mal, il le paierait très cher. Et puis, il n'aurait pas cherché plus loin. Izaki était un peu moins lacsiste mais le contexte était aussi différent. A jouer double jeu comme elle le faisait, évidemment que ça ne pouvait que mal finir. Mais elle préférait pour le moment ne pas trop s'attarder sur ce point. A quoi bon ?! Elle préférait profiter un peu, quel mal y avait-il à ça ?!  
Elle ne répondit pas à la question d'Izaki, mais ne laissa rien paraître non plus sur son visage ou dans son silence qui aurait pu répondre à sa place.

_ - C'est toi qui vois. Dans tout les cas, on aura qu'à dire qu'on est des amis d'enfance, ou quelque chose comme ça, pour justifier que l'on se connait..._

_- Pas faux, oui. On avisera de toute façon, comme d'habitude !  
Et arrête de me fixer avec cet air !_

_- hmm, désolé !_

Izaki était doué dans ce rôle, il devait faire la même à Genji ! Mais on avait, il est vrai, toujours besoin d'un garde-fou dans ce genre de situations afin de justement tenir le cap.

* * *

Après le départ d'Izaki, elle enfila un blouson et prit ses clés. Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas fait ronronner son bébé. Elle profita du début de soirée, les derniers rayons de soleil courant sur le ciel et une brise légère lui caressant la nuque. Elle se rendit au repaire de Bandô où elle trouva évidemment tout le gang. Bandô était rarement chez lui, si bien qu'elle savait qu'elle avait plus de chances de le voir ici.  
Et cela se confirma, après avoir calé sa moto à l'entrée de l'entrepôt, elle l'aperçut entouré de son cercle habituel en train de discuter, une bière à la main. Cette constance la rassurait dans tout ce dédale d'incertitudes qu'était sa vie actuelle.

Elle les rejoignit, et Bandô leva son visage vers elle lui offrant ce regard si particulier qu'elle ne savait interpréter. Elle ne l'avait vu le lancer qu'à elle, une étincelle imperceptible et indéchiffrable. Peut-être de l'affection ? A sa façon.

Elle salua les gars autour de lui, dont ses deux lieutenants. Puis elle se dirigea vers Bandô , voulant se pencher pour l'embrasser mais se retrouva finalement à califourchon sur lui pour le faire. Ils s'échangèrent un sourire complice, avant qu'elle ne le délaisse pour s'installer plus sobrement sur une chaise qui traînait, dossier face à elle, après avoir au préalable prit et décapsulé avec son briquet une bière sur le tas que comportait la table au milieu d'eux.

Mitsuki réalisa qu'il y avait de la musique en arrière-fond provenant d'un vieux poste, elle reconnut l'une des chansons du groupe Odd-Bows.

_- Comment va ?! _ Demanda alors Senda.

On pouvait dire étrangement que le courant passait mieux entre eux, sans pour autant se manifester clairement.

_- Bien, et vous ?_

_- Ca va.  
- Tu as quelque chose de prévu demain soir ? _ Demanda-t-elle ensuite à Bandô.

Autant entrer dans le vif du sujet !

_- Ca se pourrait... Pourquoi ? T'as mieux à me proposer ?_

Elle sourit à cette réponse.  
Elle lui expliqua alors qu'elle connaissait Izaki (ancien ami de son frère) et qu'elle était au courant pour lui et le GPS et pour la soirée de demain, qu'Izaki lui avait proposé de venir. Pour une fois qu'elle disait toute la vérité, ou presque !  
C'était risqué mais trop tentant. Bandô se montra quelque peu intrigué par cette révélation mais n'en dit pas plus.

_ - D'ailleurs pourquoi les avoir aidé ? Tu ne fais pas parti du GPS pourtant. _Enchaîna-t-elle.

Bandô eut un petit sourire en coin et échangea un regard avec ses lieutenants.

_- J'ai mes raisons..._

Mitsuki soupira avec amusement.

_- Tu ne lâches jamais rien._

Bandô lui offrit un nouveau sourire avant d'emboucher une cigarette.

_ - Comme ça, on est deux..._

Touché !...

Au final, elle passa une partie de la soirée avec eux avant de se rentrer. Evidemment, il fut convenu qu'ils se retrouvent ensemble le lendemain pour aller à la fête de Genji.

* * *

La fête avait lieu au bar habituel du GPS et non chez Genji. Elle imaginait très bien les raisons d'un tel choix, mais elle était toujours déroutée par cette initiative de la part de Genji. Le peu de fois où elle l'avait vu, il lui était apparu comme un gars un peu taciturne et réservé, plutôt solitaire et distant. Et elle avait eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de le croiser l'air de rien à Suzuran. Mais peut-être cette idée lui avait-elle été soufflée par ses acolytes.

Elle devait retrouver Izaki et Bandô directement sur place en définitive. Passer une soirée en compagnie de ces deux là réunis, voilà bien quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible !  
Elle arriva à l'heure convenue, Izaki était déjà là évidemment et Bandô se faisait désirer, évidemment !

Le noyau dur de GPS était au complet.

_ - Content que tu sois venu ! _Lança Izaki à Mitsuki avant de faire les présentations.

_ - Ravie aussi._

C'était open bar, de la bonne musique et une ambiance qui s'annonçait des plus plaisantes.

Elle décida de profiter de cet instant de calme avant les festivités et avant l'arrivée de Bandô pour discuter avec Genji du but premier de sa venue.  
Elle le prit en aparté et le sentit peu à l'aise. Ce qui la fit sourire intérieurement, à croire que ce mec était un asocial et plus particulièrement avec la gente féminine. Ce qui se confirma d'ailleurs au fil de la soirée, étant donné que celle désignée comme sa petite copine semblait tout faire pour et seul Genji semblait ne pas le remarquer ! Plutôt cocasse ! Mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'intéressait. Après une brève entrée en matière, elle lui expliqua des plus simplement ce qu'Izaki avait déjà amorcé, qu'elle recherchait à éclaircir la mort suspecte de son frère.

_ - Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est,_ lui répondit-il.

_- Et tu pourrais le savoir ? _

_- Seul mon père est susceptible de savoir quelque chose...  
Attends._

Il la laissa un instant, allant dans une arrière salle pour faire elle ne savait quoi.

Et c'est le moment que choisit Bandô pour débarquer en compagnie de Senda et Yamazaki. Après avoir franchi l'entrée, ils échangèrent un regard et tandis qu'il avançait vers elle, Genji finit par revenir dans le même temps.  
Lui et Bandô se saluèrent, tels deux chefs de faction qui avaient unit leurs forces pour une cause commune sans pour autant faire parti de la même famille. Il y avait là un lien de respect mutuel et sans doute même une certaine estime indéniable pour l'autre. Elle resta figée devant ce tableau.  
Genji ne dit rien à l'adresse de Bandô mais son expression parla pour lui, il était ravi de le voir ici. Puis son attention revint sur Mitsuki, à son grand désarroi car elle aurait préféré que leur affaire reste en privé.

_- J'ai appelé mon père. Il accepte de te recevoir. Tiens. _

Il lui tendit un morceau de papier déchiré sur lequel était noté une date, un lieu, et un numéro de téléphone.

_ - Je te conseille d'y être à l'heure..._

_- Cela va de soi. Je te remercie._

_- De rien. Si je le fais, c'est parce qu'Izaki y tient. Mais j'espère que ça t'aidera..._

Puis Genji se retira, laissant ainsi Mitsuki à la merci de Bandô en quelque sorte.  
Evidemment son air intrigué en disait long.

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _Demanda-t-il alors.

Il n'était pas du genre à s'immiscer dans ses affaires, mais en sachant que le père de Genji n'était pas moins que le chef du clan Yakuza Takiya, il y avait forcément de quoi s'interroger voire même s'inquiéter.

_ - Juste une question à poser... Ne t'en fais pas !  
Si on allait se prendre une bière ?!_

Elle tentait d'éluder la question, mais en voulant se dérober Bandô la saisit finalement par le bras et la stoppa dans son élan. Ils échangèrent un regard profond, se défiant l'un l'autre comme ils en avaient l'habitude.

_ - Comment puis-je te faire confiance si tu ne me dis rien..._

_- Tu ne le peux pas...  
C'est juste que cela me concerne, et moi seule. Je... ne peux rien te dire, pour __l'instant. Et puis je te rappelle que toi aussi tu règles certaines de tes affaires sans __m'y convier. _

Bandô la lâcha et ils se dirigèrent finalement vers le bar pour se servir une bière.

Il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter. Ils étaient comme ça et ils le savaient, ils s'acceptaient et s'adoraient ainsi. Bandô était loin d'être dupe, il savait que Mitsuki était davantage que ce qu'elle prétendait et qu'elle semblait bien trop affiliée à Suzuran pour une raison qui lui échappait encore. Pour autant chacun savait également qu'un jour tout devra être révélé. Tout finit toujours par se savoir...  
Mais pour l'heure, forcé de constater qu'elle n'avait pas tort et que cela lui convenait très bien ainsi.

* * *

Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans heurts et dans une douce ambiance agréable.  
Tous s'entendaient bien, formant presque une famille. Mitsuki s'amusa des pitreries de Chuta et de Makisé, se surprit même à échanger de nouveau avec Genji. Il paraissait plus à l'aise avec elle qu'avec Ruka, sans doute parce qu'elle n'avait aucune vue sur lui ou qu'à force de fréquenter des gars de Suzuran, elle avait fini par leur ressembler plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et ainsi, inconsciemment de tous, se fondre plus facilement parmi eux, même sous les traits d'une fille. Elle réagissait d'ailleurs parfois, sans même sans rendre compte, comme si elle en possédait une paire entre les jambes.

_- Tu t'amuses bien ? _Vint au bout d'un moment la voir Izaki.

Il est vrai que depuis son arrivée, ils n'avait pas trop eu l'occasion de discuter.

_ - Impec ! Ca aurait été bête que je rate ça !_

_- Et pour Genji ?_

_- J'ai rendez-vous avec son père après-demain._

_- Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi facile..._

_- Moi non plus. Et je dois te remercier, si Genji n'était pas ton ami, ça n'aurait __jamais pu se faire._

_- Pas trop nerveuse ?_

_- De quoi ? De rencontrer un chef Yakuza ?! Un peu, si... Mais je suis un corbeau maintenant ! Prête à relever tout les défis !_

Izaki sourit à cette réponse, et ils trinquèrent tout deux, le bruit du verre s'entrechoquant à peine audible au travers de la musique rock/punk qui passait dans le bar.

_ - Et Bandô ?_

_- Bandô ?..._

_- Tu lui as raconté ?_

_- Nan, pas vraiment. Que toi tu le saches est déjà amplement suffisant, sans te vexer._

_- Je comprends._

_- Ne t'en fais pas, j'aviserais..._ Ajouta-t-elle en croyant percevoir un air inquiet sur son visage.

Puis elle sauta de son tabouret après avoir fini sa bière et le délaissa pour aller rejoindre les filles qui se dandinaient sur la piste de danse avec d'autres membres du GPS. Elle commençait à avoir un coup dans l'aile pour ainsi aller se mêler à eux. Mais elle virevoltait surtout dans son coin, agitant ses cheveux sur la musique entraînante qui s'y prêtait plutôt bien.

Emportée dans son monde, elle ne vit pas Bandô s'asseoir à la place qu'elle avait abandonné à côté d'Izaki et s'engageait avec ce dernier dans une conversation intéressée.

Senda profita que son chef était occupé et que la donzelle, après un tour de piste, parti prendre l'air pour s'en griller une et s'extirper un peu la tête de cet aquarium, pour lui emboîter le pas.

Mitsuki apprécia cette bouffée d'oxygène. Pourtant ils avaient laissé exprès les portes du bar ouvertes pour évacuer toute la chaleur et la fumée mais cela n'en atténuer que les effets et un fin brouillard persistait toujours dans ce genre de soirée à huis-clos.

Lorsque Senda se posta à côté d'elle, elle anticipa ses gestes et ôta une cigarette qu'elle avait calé sur son oreille pour le lui tendre avant de lui offrir un petit sourire malicieux. Il sembla quelque peu pris au dépourvu et s'en saisit pour l'allumer.

_ - J'étais si prévisible que ça ?_ Lui lança-t-il alors.

_- Non, je l'ai pas remarqué tout de suite,_ le rassura-t-elle.

_- C'était mal parti la première fois qu'on s'est vu..._

_- En effet, j'étais sur le point de t'en coller une._

_- Ah ! La même, à peu de choses près._

Ils sourirent tout deux à cette réciprocité.

_ - Au final, je te trouve pas si mal._ Ajouta-t-il.

_ - Il en va de même pour moi. Mais que me vaut cette confidence soudaine ?..._

Cela ne lui ressemblait guère en effet.

_- Bandô a beaucoup à faire cette année, et l'an prochain... Evite simplement de lui __poser encore plus de soucis... Je sais que t'es réglo, mais je sais aussi que tu caches __certains secrets sans doute pas très jolis. Il semble s'être attaché à toi, du moins c'est __la première fois que je le vois s'investir dans une relation avec une meuf. D'habitude __ce n'est jamais sérieux, juste des plans cul. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que si t'as __l'intention de lui planter un poignard à un moment ou un autre, fait en sorte que ce __soit propre et rapide. C'est tout._

Mituski n'en revint pas, malgré l'alcool qui commençait à tambouriner sur ses tempes, elle avait encore les idées claires et ce plaidoyer de la part de Senda la laissa penaude. Elle avait à peine terminé sa clope qu'elle en ressortit une nouvelle. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui rétorquer et elle lui jeta simplement un regard qui montrait qu'elle avait saisi.

_- Merci pour la clope !_ Annonça-t-il avant de rentrer dans le bar, la laissant seule.

La nuit était fraîche, le ciel dégagé et les rues calmes à cette heure-ci ; imposant un contraste violent avec le brouhaha qui émanait du bar.

* * *

La soirée se termina tôt le matin ou tard la nuit, selon le point de vue sur lequel on se plaçait. Mitsuki était venue à pied et repartie sur la bécane de Bandô, qui bien qu'ayant bu probablement autant qu'elle, en laissait moins paraître et encaisser sans doute davantage. Contrairement à la dernière fois en tout cas, il tenait à repartir avec sa moto.  
Ils roulèrent ainsi blottis l'un contre l'autre dans l'obscurité, réchauffant leurs coeurs et se laissant transporter par ce vent de liberté qui ondulait sur eux.  
Ils retrouvèrent l'appartement de Bandô où ils se laissèrent emporter par le sommeil.

Le lendemain, Mitsuki fut réveillée par les rayons du soleil filant au travers des stores de la chambre et baignant la pièce d'une aura chatoyante. Il devait être l'après-midi déjà bien avancée. Elle était allongée sur le ventre et préférait flâner encore un peu ainsi dans le lit. Bandô se réveilla au même moment ou peut-être un peu avant, le temps d'émerger également. Elle ouvrit ses yeux sur lui alors qu'il se tenait de côté, lui offrant un petit sourire. Les cheveux de Mitsuki tombaient sur son visage, les bras enroulés contre l'oreiller. Bandô fit courir ses doigts sur son dos, lui arrachant un frisson et s'attarda sur certaines zones où d'anciennes cicatrices marquaient encore sa peau et ce pour le reste de sa vie. Il ne lui demanda rien, n'émit aucune remarque. Elle profita de ses caresses, un léger sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. Elle avait eu peur qu'il lui pose la question et ne l'appréciait que davantage du fait qu'il n'en fit rien.

Finalement Bandô se leva et alla leur faire couler du café, ce qui semblait plus que propice. Mitsuki s'extirpa aussi du lit, une couverture autour d'elle et alla se poser dans le salon.  
Bandô revint avec deux cafés et s'assit à côté d'elle, une clope entre les lèvres.

La guitare classique, posait dans un coin de la pièce, n'avait pour ainsi dire pas bouger depuis la dernière fois.

-_ Je me suis un peu remis à jouer..._ déclara inopinément Bandô.

_- Pourquoi, tu n'y jouais plus ?_

_- Non. Avec les activités du Front, j'avais fini par ne plus avoir le temps, ni l'envie...  
__Mais depuis l'autre fois, j'ai ressenti à nouveau l'exaltation que j'éprouvais autrefois __à faire vibrer les cordes._

_- C'est cool ! _

Elle en était plus que ravie ! Et maintenant qu'elle y songeait, les mains de Bandô étaient surprenantes, capables de frapper avec force, de caresser avec douceur, et de gratter les cordes d'une guitare avec virtuosité.

* * *

Elle rentra chez elle avant la tombée de nuit, car le lendemain matin elle avait rendez-vous avec Hidéo Takiya.

Elle prit une bonne douche et parti une heure à l'avance, afin d'être certaine d'être ponctuelle.

A mi-chemin, arrêtée à un feu rouge, quatre motos la rejoignirent. Deux derrière et deux autres sur chacun de ses flancs. Evidemment elle leur jeta un regard curieux et découvrit alors qu'il s'agissait de gars du TFOA, blousons de cuir avec une tête de mort, regards de tueur, certains armés d'une barre de fer... Indéniablement pas des membres du Bandô-Ippa... Celui à sa gauche lui adressa un sourire carnassier, tandis que celui à droite lui demanda, non lui ordonna, de les suivre.

Ni une, ni deux, elle n'attendit pas que le feu passe au vert et démarra au quart de tour, déboulant sur l'avenue et prenant de la vitesse pour tenter de se débarrasser d'eux. Elle fila entre les voitures engagées, qui étaient heureusement encore peu nombreuses à cette heure matinale. Ces types n'étaient clairement pas là pour une discussion de courtoisie, cette histoire sentait très mauvais.  
Evidemment ils la talonnèrent, décidés à ne pas laisser aussi facilement s'échapper leur proie. Ainsi s'engagea une couse poursuite musclée. La circulation, peu dense, en pâtissait néanmoins subissant plusieurs carambolages sur leur passage. Elle avait une parfaite maîtrise de sa moto, mais eux aussi.  
L'un d'eux arriva à sa hauteur et tenta de lui donner un coup de barre de fer qu'elle évita de justesse, la forçant à bifurquer sans le vouloir dans une rue adjacente tellement étroite qu'ils la suivirent en file indienne devant le regard abasourdi des quelques passants qui, bien que sur les trottoirs, se plaquèrent presque contre les murs des bâtiments à les voir ainsi débouler à une vitesse folle. Un livreur manqua même de se faire renverser et ce sont les caissettes qu'il transportait qui volèrent en éclats, répandant leur contenu sur le bitume.  
Ils débouchèrent ensuite sur une rue plus large où les gars finirent par la rattraper mais via un brusque dérapage contrôlé, elle se faufila entre eux pour s'engouffrer dans une rue perpendiculaire. Deux la suivirent, tandis qu'elle s'inquiétait de savoir ce que pouvait tramer les deux autres. Mais cela, elle ne tarda pas à le découvrir en les voyant apparaître à la sortie de la ruelle qu'elle venait d'emprunter par choix forcé. Elle se retrouvait ainsi prise au piège, littéralement. Pas moyen d'aller ni de l'avant, ni de l'arrière.  
Après un tour sur elle-même, elle arrêta sa moto et fixa ses poursuivants. Celui qui lui avait ordonné de les suivre fut le premier à mettre pied à terre, elle en fit de même, se préparant à se battre contre eux. Le reste de la bande suivit l'exemple du gars, qui devait sans doute être le chef de cette petite escouade. Il portait un foulard masquant le bas de son visage, des cheveux noirs mi-longs retombant un peu sur son front. Parmi les trois autres gars, un seul avait une barre de fer et une sale tête.

_- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?!_ Leur lança-t-elle avant qu'ils n'arrivent tout à fait à sa hauteur.

Le gars au masque émit un petit rire à lui glacer l'échine, avant de lui répondre.

_- On a un message à faire passer..._

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réclamer de plus amples informations que le gars à la barre de fer engagea un coup vers elle qu'elle esquiva, au prix de sa moto qui récolta le coup, tombant à terre. Il ne lui fallut pas davantage, ajouté déjà au contexte plus que rageant, pour lui mettre les nerfs. Touché à sa moto était un sacrilège plus grave encore que celui de s'en prendre à elle sans explication et en déloyal.  
Son esquive ne lui fit pas voir et amortir le coup de poing que le gars au foulard lui donna. Il n'y allait pas de main morte et un fin filet de sang se dévoila sur sa lèvre, elle passa la langue dessus, le goût métallique lui offrant une étrange chaleur.  
Elle s'en fichait de savoir ce qu'ils lui voulaient, elle ne comptait pas leur faciliter la tâche.  
Alors qu'il amorça un coup de pied pour continuer dans sa lancée, Mitsuki le bloqua, lui balançant un bel uppercut qui le fit reculer de quelques pas. Le gars à la barre de fer tenta de la toucher de nouveau mais elle se téléporta de côté, en profitant pour lui foutre un coup de pied dans le ventre. Elle vira la barre de fer du pied et prit appui sur le dos du gars qui était plié en deux pour décocher un coup de genou en pleine tête au suivant. Le quatrième larron eut largement le temps de la saisir par les cheveux la ramenant vers lui pour lui infliger un coup de poing dans le ventre suivi d'un coup de pied qui la rétama, la projetant contre sa moto. Le choc fut assez douloureux.

_- T'es coriace, putain ! _Aboya le gars au foulard.  
_ Mais on nous avait prévenu, et ça ne rend la manœuvre que plus intéressante._

Elle était plus que décidée à leur en donner pour leur argent, quitte à morfler plus que de raison.  
Elle se releva avec peine, l'air de rien, puis chargea le type qui venait de la laminer et qui ne s'y attendait manifestement pas. Elle lui décocha un violent coup de tête qui l'assomma à moitié dans le même temps et continua de faire ainsi couler son sang. Elle bloqua de justesse un coup de pied du troisième joueur, se contenta de repousser le gars, n'ayant pas la force de répliquer, encore sonnée par le coup qu'elle venait de porter.  
Entre temps le type à la sale gueule avait récupéré sa barre de fer et lui asséna un violent coup en traître dans le dos qui lui fit pousser un grincement de dents. Elle tomba genoux à terre, et le gars au foulard se posta en face d'elle, ordonnant à son camarade de ne pas réitérer son geste. Celui-ci, un peu déçu, se vengea sur la moto de Mitsuki abattant le coup manqué sur elle.  
Le gars au foulard s'accroupit, relevant le visage de Mitsuki et la regardant droit dans les yeux.

_- Frapper les filles, ça me fait pas plus bander que ça tu sais. Mais, les ordres..._

Mitsuki dégagea son visage avec fureur, fixant son interlocuteur avec un regard de haine.

_ - Mais pourquoi, putain ?!_

_- Le message c'est toi... Comme ça, il comprendra qu'il faut qu'il arrête de fouiller là où ça ne le regarde pas et qu'il est temps qu'il rejoigne les rangs, cet abruti !_ _Te voir dans cet état le fera davantage réfléchir que des mots, tu piges..._

Il n'attendait pas de réponses, et elle n'avait en vérité rien à rétorquer. Elle se contenta de le dévisager froidement. Tout cela la débecter.  
Elle ramassa un caillou qui traînait à portée de sa main et lui balança en pleine face, lui éraflant la joue.

- _Espèce de connasse !_

Il la gifla simplement, et la releva par le col de son blouson.

_ - On doit pas toucher à ton visage pour cette fois, c'est ce qui t'attend la prochaine fois si Bandô n'obéit pas. Mais continue à te la jouer, et je pourrais bien le faire par inadvertance, tu piges !_

Il la relâcha, lui portant un coup de poing dans le ventre pour passer son agacement. Elle cracha du sang sur le sol et manqua de tomber à nouveau mais elle se força à demeurer debout, bien qu'avachie.

Le gars à la barre de fer s'approcha alors d'elle, lui tirant les cheveux en arrière.

_ - Quelque part, t'as de la chance ! Moi, je t'aurais fait bien pire._

Sans y réfléchir et reprenant soudain de la hargne, elle lui répondit par un coup de coude dans les côtes. Puis, profitant qu'il ne la tenait plus, elle pivota pour lui asséner un coup de genou dans l'entrejambe qu'elle agrémenta ensuite d'un coup de poing à lui faire déboîter la mâchoire.

Le gars au foulard ria volontiers, tandis que les deux autres la stoppèrent finalement, la retenant fermement.

_- T'es une vrai teigne ! Je comprends que Bandô ait pu s'enticher de toi.  
Enfin ! Rien de personnel, hein ?! …_

Sur ce, il acheva de la rétamer à terre, s'assurant qu'elle ne pourrait pas se relever dans l'immédiat.  
Elle avait tenter de répliquer comme elle avait pu, mais la situation n'était définitivement pas à son avantage et malgré toute la force et la volonté dont elle fit preuve, elle ne put finalement plus rien faire.  
Un bourdonnement assourdissant lui vrillait les tempes, et elle avait mal partout. Elle les entendit néanmoins s'éloigner en moto, la laissant dans la ruelle sans rien ajouter de plus.

Elle voulait se relever, mais c'est comme si elle n'avait plus le contrôle de son corps, qu'elle ne pouvait que supporter ses plaintes lancinantes. Sa tête tournoyait et autour d'elle tout n'était que flou et pénombre. Elle perdit finalement connaissance.

* * *

**_Voilà ! j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu^^ _**


End file.
